Salem Bayville: The Redux Edition
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions presents: Salem Bayville Revised! Mutants are witches, witches are burned! The story of Kurt and Amanda's love, trialed by fire, memory loss, and...Azazel! You liked it originally, you'll love it now! See how Kurt & Amanda actually met & fell in love! Extreme detailed account! Rated T for a burning plus fighting. Read and Review!
1. The Medallion

**Yin: I believed our first story needed a redo. When we did this one, we were inexperienced. Our chapters are way to short, and there are many misspellings. I wanted to change that. I couldn't decide whether to just change the story out-right, or start over. I decided to start over. Now, keep in mind, this is just a "side story", so I won't put out chapters as frequently as the others. Probably. Now, to the story.**

Amanda served tea to her mistress, Kitty Pryde, as she listened in on the conversation.  
"Yes, another one of the boys saw him. Dark as night, 'e said." Illyana said.  
"I heard that he has eyes as bright as the sun." Kitty added in.  
"And fur, yes fur! My older brother came in contact with him last week!"  
Kitty leaned in. "Contact? How? Why isn't he...you know, dead?"  
"Piotr fought 'im off!"  
"What was he, like, like?"  
"Piotr said he was strong and toned."  
"Oooohhh." Kitty giggled. "Demonic and strong."  
Illyana sighed. "I know!"  
"So?" Amanda asked.  
Both girls glanced at Amanda casually.  
Illyana rolled her eyes, continuing. "As I was saying, Piotr was just walking in the woods-"  
"The Witch's Wood?"  
"Nyet! But he was close."  
"Okay..."  
"Said it fell right on top of him! Scared 'im, it did!"  
"It fell on him?"  
"Da! They fought until the demon got loose and ran away."  
"Wow..."  
"I know! 'E said 'e was soft like a newborn lamb but as strong as a bull! Had a tail 'e did, and fangs, and wolf's ears! Pointed and twitching every which way!"  
"Tsk tsk, such creatures just shouldn't be. I, like, totally heard over in New Jersey that they're battling a devil too!"  
"Da, they're calling it the Jersey Devil. Witch's magic, curses, and what-not."  
"Oohhh." Kitty squealed. "We have our own legend!"

* * *

Amanda walked out into the evening air, straight into the wood next door. She had been excused by the girls, as now they were discussing 'boys'.  
There was a sudden chill, and Amanda pulled her cloak tighter. She knew she shouldn't be out, especially with the sun setting so quickly, but just the talk of a devil made her curiosity spike.  
Amanda jumped at the sound of a tree limb creaking. "Just the bush playing tricks on you."  
A swift movement caught her eye. She turned around quickly, expecting to see someone...or something. Nothing.  
"Just the shadows..." She tried to convince herself.  
It was getting dark, and Amanda turned back.  
"Don't move." A male's voice rasped.  
Amanda froze on the spot.  
"Look down."  
Amanda looked down, immediately seeing a rattler.  
"Step away. You don't vant to get bit."  
Amanda quietly and cautiously stepped around the snake, until she was far away. "Who are you?" She called out.  
"You've heard of me." It was barely a whisper, and it made a chill go up her spine.  
Amanda's mouth went dry. Was he...the demon? Or was it just her imagination? She finally found her voice. "Where are you?"  
"Here." He breathed on her neck.  
Amanda lept forward, scrambling. Then she heard laughing. It wasn't evil, or maniacal. It was like...it was like when her cousin Evan played a prank on her!  
"Excuse me?" She yelled.  
He hushed up. "Sorry..."  
"Come out so I can see you." It was hard enough for Amanda to see with only the dim light of the moon, she did not need this guy hiding.  
"I can't."  
"You can't, or you won't?"  
"I won't."  
"Why?"  
A forked tail dangled in front of her. She looked up, and seeing the golden eyes, she screamed.

* * *

Amanda raced through the trees, yanking her skirt from the brambles. She could hear him behind her, or rather above her.  
Amanda looked behind her, not seeing the oak in front of her. She hit it, knocking her to the ground.  
"I said I'm sorry!" The voice said.  
"Please!" Amanda sobbed. "Please don't hurt me! If there's any good in you...please..."  
"Vhy vould I hurt you?" The voice came from above.  
Amanda collapsed, weeping.  
There was a sudden crack, and a body came falling right in front of her.  
"Uhnnn...I have got to stop doing zat..." He said.  
Amanda gaped at him. In the night, he appeared normal. He looked dark, like her.  
His eyes opened, a golden luminance shining before her.  
Amanda backed up to a tree. "Please..."  
He rolled over, sitting up. She clearly saw the tail, like a snaky rope on the ground.  
He stood up, holding on to a tree for balance. "Vhoa." He stood awkwardly, like it hurt. He turned, looking at Amanda. "Oh, hello. Didn't mean to spook you."  
Amanda cried out, shocked.  
"Yes, yes. I get zat a lot. Mmmm...shouldn't be so high up next time..." He moaned. He glanced back at Amanda. "Still here? You can go." He waved to the lights of the house. "Go."  
Amanda stayed still.  
"Okay, suit yourself." And with that, he bounded off into the night.  
Amanda sat there for a little while, catching her breath. As she got up, she noticed a soft glimmer from the forest floor. Hesitantly, she picked up something cold. A medallion. It was pure gold, with a small bright blue sapphire in the middle.  
Amanda struggled back to the house, glancing back behind her every few seconds.  
When she came into the light, Amanda could barely see a name inscribed on the back.  
Kurt.

**Yin: Interesting? I hope so!**


	2. The Decision

**Yin: Disclaimer. Don't own Marvel yet.**

Amanda stumbled into the house. She clutched the medallion close, unsure what to do. Her senses seemed off.  
Kitty looked like she was screaming. Illyana was rushing over to her, but they were moving oddly.  
Kitty's father, Master Carmen, picked her up. His voice sounded way deeper than it usually was. "She's in shock."  
They all started petting her, and Kitty sent one of the manservants to fetch the marshall.

* * *

"Start from the beginning Ms. Sefton." Marshall Jasper* asked.  
Amanda took a deep breath in. "I...I was walking in the woods. Mistress Kitty had allowed me some fresh air."  
He nodded.  
"I...I heard something...and when I turned around..." Amanda paused, her mind turning. Why hadn't he attacked her? Why had he let her go? Why did he apologize for scaring her? Why had he seemed so...funny?  
"Yes?"  
Amanda opened her mouth, her heart going before her mind. "A wolf. A big one."  
"A wolf?"  
"Yes sir." Amanda's voice was shaky.  
"Did it attack you?"  
"No sir, but it came very close."  
"Is there anything else?"  
"No sir." Amanda hid the medallion under her handkerchief.  
"Well, thank you Ms. Sefton. We'll see what we can do about this...wolf."  
Amanda nodded.  
The marshall got up, gesturing for Carmen to join him outside.  
"Something's scared her, and I don't think it was a wolf. I've seen that look a few times before."  
"What look?"  
"The look of someone who has seen It."  
"It? But...why would she hide it?"  
"That is what is confusing me. All the others confessed to seeing it."  
"Are you sure it just wasn't a large wolf?"  
"I've been patrolling these areas for years. We have had more-" Jasper paused, lowering his voice, "-demon sightings than wolf sightings."  
Carmen just shook his head.  
"Keep an eye on her. She may start doing on things."  
"I will. Thank you Marshall."  
"Just doing my duty sir. Now, I have to get back home. The wife is going to be missing me."  
"Travel safely Jasper. We don't want you to go missing, by wolf or-" Carmen let the unsaid word hang in the air.  
"I will." And with that, Marshall Jasper rode off.

* * *

The next day, Amanda was let to rest. No work, the others could handle it. So rest she did.  
Amanda sat up in the barn hayloft, running her fingers over the medallion's center. What she had previously thought to be a sapphire was no sapphire at all. It wasn't as bright, but no less attractive. It was smooth, and oddly warm to the touch. It appeared worn, like someone had had it a long time.  
She flipped it over, looking at the name.  
Kurt.  
Why did this intrigue her so? Why did the demon seem so...so...not evil?  
Amanda pondered this. He had had ample opportunity to do whatever he wanted. But he had let her go.  
And why had he had this medallion? Was it really his? Was his name...Kurt?  
Why would a demon have a name? And why the name Kurt? Had he chosen this? Or had someone named him?  
Maybe the medallion was a previous victim's. Maybe it was just her imagination, and he truly was blood-thirsty.  
Or maybe not.  
Amanda knew she had to find out. She had to. There was no choice. Even if it cost her her life, she would know if this creature was truly malicious.  
Tonight. She would go tonight.  
Yes, tonight.

**Yin: The name Jasper is after my great-grandfather. May you rest in the peace of the Lord, Papapa.**


	3. The Real Wolf

**Yin: Okay, so I'm enjoying this. Yeah.**

Amanda slipped quietly out into the darkness. The owls hooted, the crickets chirped, and her heart beat faster than it probably ever had.  
She said not one word to herself as she pushed into the darkness. Her mind kept turning though. Was this the right thing to do? What if he caught her and tortured her? What if?  
Amanda stood where she had just a day ago. She glanced around for the snake, but it was long gone. She continued looking, watching for those golden eyes.  
And there they were.  
Amanda took a step forward. "Hello? Uh...you uh...dropped something..." She reached for the medallion, but was caught off-guard by a low growl. Amanda knew she had been wrong. He was not been good like she had thought...no...he was...  
A howl pierced the air, right in front of her.  
He was a wolf?  
The large creature stepped out of the underbrush, circling around her. It was by far the biggest wolf she had ever seen. Of course, she'd never seen a wolf up this close before, and all the other ones had been dead.  
It growled, gnashing it's teeth at her. Saliva dripped onto the ground. Was it rabid?  
It leapt at her, knocking her to the ground. Amanda screamed.  
As the wolf went in for the killer bite, something hit it with the strength of a horse. It went flying off of her, rolling a few feet away. It stood up, snarling.  
Someone walked over Amanda, right in front of her, in the way of the beast. His white shirt rippled in the night wind, his dark curly hair waving.  
He held his stance, digging his feet in the ground. His tail whipped around, going side to side, but not as wag. More like a whip, just slower.  
The wolf charged, jumping on the Stranger. He shoved the wolf away, knocking it to the ground. He reached for his side, pulling out something.  
The small dull shine told Amanda it was a knife.  
The Stranger said nothing, but slashed at the air, warning the creature. The wolf payed no heed to this, only growling loudly, and circling around them. The Stranger circled with it, keeping Amanda behind him.  
The wolf once again rushed at him, but the Stranger was to quick. He jumped up, and while still in the air, grabbed the wolf by the neck, flipping him around, and slamming him to the ground, all the while landing on his own two feet.  
The wolf had had enough. Whimpering, it cowered back into the woods, it tail tucked between his legs.  
The Stranger turned around. "You okay Miss?" He hesitantly extended his hand, which Amanda graciously accepted.  
Amanda pulled out the medallion, holding it out to him. "This is yours."  
He reached for it, pausing. "You're ze girl from last nacht."  
"Yes."  
"Vhy did you come back?"  
"To return this."  
"You...you are not afraid me?"  
"I...couldn't say that. I just...I had to...find you...and...yeah."  
"Vell...danke. It means much to me." He placed the medallion around his neck, and turned to leave.  
"Wait!"  
"Ja?"  
Amanda stopped, taking a deep breath in. "Is your name Kurt?"  
His eyes widened. "How did you know?"  
"It's written on the medallion."  
He nodded, unsure what to do.  
"I never thought you'd have a name."  
He smiled weakly. "Ja, I guess you vouldn't."  
They sat there a second, neither saying anything. Then Amanda asked, "Do you like pie?"  
Kurt laughed. "Ja, very much. Vhy?"  
"I just thought that next time I come, I might bring some."  
"You...vill come again?"  
"You don't want me to?"  
"Nein! I...I do...it's just...nobody has ever..."  
"You saved my life. I want to get to know my hero."  
He nodded, mouthing the word 'hero'.

**Yin: Interesting? Hope so!**


	4. Pie

**Yin: :)**

Amanda woke up later than she had expected. It was nice that Mistress Kitty had given her some time off, it gave her more time to think. Was last night real? Her and Kurt hadn't talked much longer after she called him a hero. He seemed very reluctant. She couldn't blame him, people were always after him.  
Amanda did have to say that he was great. He was nice and polite, although he seemed kinda awkward, like he never talked to a girl before. Well, he probably didn't.  
The more Amanda thought about it, the more excited she became. She wondered what kind of pie he liked, blueberry or apple.  
As evening came, Amanda started making her pie. She settled on blueberry, for he probably likes anything blue.

* * *

Kurt woke up late. Again. He yawned, stretching.  
"Good morning." His mother, Raven, had just walked in.  
"'Morning."  
"Where were you last night?" It was more curiosity than a command, but Kurt knew she had the right to know.  
"Out."  
"I knew that. You weren't terrorizing those cows again, were you?"  
"No." Kurt laughed. "I was fighting volves."  
"Wolves? Are you hurt?"  
"Nein, I am fine."  
"Why were you fighting wolves?"  
Kurt paused, recollecting that beautiful young woman. He didn't even know her name, but he felt drawn to her. "Had to save someone."  
Raven smiled. "One day Kurt, one day."  
Kurt just sat there, sitting on the bed, his head bent. That one day...his mother always said that. Like anyone could except him. It would never happen.

* * *

Amanda rolled out the pie dough quietly, choosing a jar of blueberries from the cellar. She prayed that they would not find it missing.  
"What are you doing?" It was her Aunt Ororo.  
"Making pie."  
"I can see that. Why?"  
"It's for someone special."  
"Who?"  
"Someone."  
Ororo knew that she wouldn't get anything out of her niece, and she slipped out their small cottage.

* * *

Kurt stirred his spoon in his soup. Was last night real? Had he really gotten his pendant back?  
Kurt clutched the medallion, an image of the girl suddenly in his head. She just stood there, bent, pouring blueberries into a crust, ready to bake. It was for him.  
How did he see that? It was beyond even his powers.  
"'Yo what is it?" Todd, Kurt's adopted brother, bounded over to him. "You look distracted."  
"Just zinking."  
"About what, yo?"  
"Pretty girls. Zink I could ever get one?"  
Todd laughed. "You're joking man!"  
Kurt just looked up, solemn.  
"You're not." Todd wrapped his arm around Kurt, and leaned in. "When the right one comes, they say there's nothing in the world, not even the devil 'isself, who can keep them apart. They're attached somehow. They know when each other is in danger, even when they die. And they're never wrong, yo." Todd sighed. "But I wouldn't worry about it. Hey, you missed this morning. Mom brought in some new Recruit. There's this red-head, wow. Let's go hit on her."  
"I don't vant to, not zis time."  
"Your loss." And he leapt away.

* * *

Amanda carried the pie, along with two plates and two forks, outside. It was close to midnight, and the pie had cooled. She had fought off her cousin, Evan, saying it was for someone special.  
As much as Amanda didn't want to hide anything from her only family, there was no way she could tell them about Kurt. They wouldn't understand. Plus, Aunt Ororo was superstitious. She believed God actually granted people strange powers. As if.  
Amanda finally reached her destination. How would he come? She hoped she didn't drop the pie.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure if he should go. What if it was a trap? What if she poisoned the pie?  
But then...what if she hadn't? What if she somehow...was connected to him? Why was it ever time he touched his gem, he received an image of her?  
Kurt crept along in the trees, staying closer to the ground so he would not fall again.  
As soon as he laid eyes on her, Kurt was flabbergasted. She was so beautiful, even though she was just in an ordinary dress, her hair down around her shoulders.  
Kurt surveyed the area, making sure no one else was around. He took a deep breath in, and dropped from the tree he was in.

* * *

Kurt landed right in front of Amanda. She gasped, dropping the pie. Kurt dove for it, catching it gracefully. He handed it back to her, smiling.  
"Thank you." Amanda murmured, and she meant it.  
"You are velcome."  
Amanda took a fork, and placed one of the pieces on a plate. "Here, as I promised."  
He looked at it skeptically, but took it.  
Amanda dished herself up a piece, and took a large bite.  
That was when he took a bite. "Mmmm...haven't had pie in a long time."  
Amanda giggled. "It's better than the last one I fixed. I forgot the sugar."  
Kurt grinned. "Zis is gut."  
Amanda burst out laughing.  
"Was?"  
"Your...teeth. They're blue!"  
Kurt grinned. "You should see yours."  
Amanda smiled, although she kept her lips closed.

* * *

Kurt handed Amanda the empty plate. "Danke, zat vas very gut."  
"Did you have enough?" Amanda was referring to the three slices Kurt had.  
"I zink so." Kurt chuckled.  
Amanda nodded as she finished her second piece. "Thank you...for you know...saving me and everything last night."  
"It vas my pleasure." Kurt rubbed his shoulder. It was still sore from where he had hit the wolf off of her the first time.  
"Will...will I ever see you again?"  
Kurt didn't expect that. "Vhy?"  
"I...I don't know...I just...I can't explain it. I somehow feel..."  
"Connected." They finished together.  
Amanda looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Yeah..."  
Kurt gulped. "Vell, I suppose..."  
Amanda nodded.  
"Vhy...vhy are you nicht scared of me?"  
"I don't know. You don't even seem that scary. No offense!"  
"None taken. I'd prefer not to be."  
Amanda smiled, turning her head away slightly. "I should...probably go...I have work tomorrow. Ot today or whatever." She laughed weakly.  
"Work?"  
"I...I'm a...serf. A maid in the household Pryde."  
"I see...you must be exhausted from these night outings."  
"Well, I've had the past couple nights off since our...first encounter. Told them you...were a wolf..."  
"Oh?"  
"Don't ask why, I don't know." Amanda sighed. "I should probably get going."  
"Shall I escort you?" Kurt didn't want this young woman in the woods alone, especially with that wolf still around.  
"Uh...thank you."

* * *

Amanda walked side by side with the demon, though demon he was not. He was like every other young man she knew, the only difference being the way he looked. Which was not fair at all.  
They reached the edge of the woods, and Amanda turned to say good bye. "When will I see you again?"  
"When ist gut for you?" His medallion shimmered in the night light, causing an odd reflection. It appeared that both their faces were in it, looking back at her and Kurt, then it disappeared.  
"Oh! Hm? Yes...uh. Tomorrow? Same place?"  
"Ja...okay..." He turned, about to leave  
Amanda started walking away, when he called for her.  
"Hey! I...don't know your name."  
Amanda smiled. "Amanda. Amanda Sefton." She curtsied, as she had seen Mistress Kitty do so many times.  
He bowed. "Kurt Wagner." She could tell he struggled not to have his accent on his own name.  
"See you tomorrow Kurt."  
"Gut bye Amanda."  
And they went their separate ways.

**Yin: Pretty long chappy, let's see over 1,400 words. Pretty good, I'd say.**


	5. Thoughts

**Yin: :P**

Kurt crept up to the lighted house. If he could just slip in, there would be no problem.  
He quietly pried the window open, just enough to slip into. He lay on his stomach, sliding in. He crept to the bed, pulling back the covers...  
"Kurt."  
Kurt froze. "Mom! How are you doing?"  
"Where have you been? I was worried! You should tell me when you're going to sneak out."  
Kurt sighed, his arms dropping to his sides. He threw his head back, coughing. "Then it vouldn't be called 'sneaking' out."  
"We do not want a repeat of what happened with the young man a week ago, now do we? You could have been hurt."  
"I know..."  
"It won't happen again, will it?"  
Kurt was silent. "No promises."  
Raven sighed. "Kurt, I just worry for you."  
"I know."  
"You do realize it is after 1am."  
"Ja ma'am."  
"Okay." Raven kissed her son on his forehead. "Sleep well." She walked out, leaving the door open a crack.  
Todd walked in. "You were so busted, yo!"  
"Ja."  
"So where were you man?"  
"None of your business."  
"Oh..." Todd quieted down.  
"I'm tired, I vant to sleep. Okay?"  
"Oh, okay man." Todd's shoulders slumped, and he hopped out of Kurt's room. "Good night man."  
"Gut nacht." Kurt closed the door tight, and climbed in bed. He closed his eyes, but he kept thinking of _her_. Amanda. The name rolled off of his lips, and he wondered if this was what it meant to be in love.

* * *

Amanda slipped into the small cottage with no problem. She was not caught, and she was glad. What would her excuse be? That she had been on a date with a demon?  
As Amanda lay on her small cot, she kept getting flashes of _him_. Kurt. His smile, his laugh. The way his eyes glowed in the darkness. He was indeed beautiful.  
Well, he might be offended by that. He was handsome, very handsome.  
Amanda's heart beat fast as she thought of him. She bit her bottom lip, praying that she would see him soon.

* * *

"So where did you go last night Amanda?" Ororo asked.  
Amanda froze. "A night walk."  
"For an hour?"  
"Yeah."  
Evan walked in. "And you ate most of the pie?"  
"So?"  
Evan smirked. "I think you're seeing someone."  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. What does it matter?"  
Ororo wrapped her arm around Amanda. "We just want you to be safe."  
Evan nodded.  
"Well, trust me, I am safe with him."  
"Ah..." Evan laughed. "It is a him."  
Amanda blushed.  
Ororo smiled. "We would like to meet him."  
"I'm sure you would. And you will, Lord willing. But not right now." Amanda looked down.  
Ororo nodded. "I respect that."  
Evan huffed. "He better not touch you or hurt you or-"  
Ororo hit him.  
"It will be fine, I swear." Amanda laughed.

* * *

**Yin: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I need to end this chapter here ;)**


	6. Never Again

**Yin: Another disclaimer. I, nor my sister, own Marvel. Yet. And although many of you have probably heard this from other people, we will own it, or at least have ties in it, later. So just wait for our comics to come out :P**

Kurt paced. And paced. He paced on his bedroom floor, on his walls, and on his roof. And although he soon ran out of room to pace, he kept pacing. It helped him think.  
The past week had been amazing. Amanda had met him every night, just as she had said. Seven nights of wonder. Seven days of endless wait for night to come.  
And it always came. It always did.  
Kurt knew he had to straighten up his act though. His family and friends were noticing a difference in him. He wasn't doing his chores, no, he holed up in his room. That's where he stayed. Where he lived.  
Until it was night. He would slip out expertly, meeting her. To gaze into her eyes for just an instant...it was more than he could ask for.  
Kurt was unsure how he felt though. Here he was, called Demon by many, mooning over a girl he could never have. Never. I mean, who could love a demon? Sure, she cared for him in some way, or she wouldn't come, but Love him?  
Kurt was afraid of his own feelings. Mother always said not to trust the heart. But it was powerful, powerful enough to drive him to do anything for Amanda. If she said bow, he would bow. If she said fall, he would fall. If she said die and then live again, he would so do that.  
Kurt had to call this off. He couldn't torture himself any longer. He was to immature, and had only seen her for a few days. How could he determine whether that was love or not? It couldn't be, he hardly knew her.  
And yet...he knew everything. Over their short time together, they both got to know each other. She would tell him about herself, and he about himself, leaving out his family. How would she react to that? He was unsure.  
Tonight. He had to end it tonight.

* * *

Amanda couldn't wait for tonight. Just like every other night, it was wonderful. Kurt was wonderful. He was so funny, so misunderstood. He seemed so alone, and yet so not. He was full of life and joy, despite the things he had been through.  
It had been seven nights. Tonight would be the eighth. Amanda was so happy, and excited. She didn't know why.  
She knew tonight, there would be a change. That change was making her excited. But...at the same time, there was this depressing gloom that seemed to hang overhead.  
No, she told herself, this was going to be a good night.

* * *

Kurt watched Amanda from the trees. How could he bring himself to do this? But then, how could he not? Kurt dropped from the tree, landing in front of Amanda with a thud.  
"Kurt!" She smiled that perfect smile. Joy lit up her face.  
"Amanda, ve must talk."  
Her smile dropped. "Kurt, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
Her immediate concern for him...it tore at his very soul. "I...am fine. But there is something ve need to talk about."  
"What is it?" Her eyebrows drew together.  
"Ve can't do zis anymore."  
"Do what?"  
"Keep seeing each other." Kurt kept his voice steady, not shaking once, although he was ready to break down.  
"Why?" Amanda looked hurt...very hurt.  
"Because ve can't. It's to dangerous."  
"I'm sorry..." Her voice wavered, and she was bent, sinking to the ground, "...of course it's dangerous for you."  
"Not like zat..."  
"Then like what?" She looked up, her eyes filled with a fiery determination.  
"Don't do zis...please...it's already hard enough..."  
"Kurt, if I am never to see you again, I want an explanation. Are you leaving? Have you done something? What has caused this?"  
Kurt closed his eyes. "Amanda, I do not vant you to be disgusted. Just leave this as it is, and be done vith it."  
"So this is it then. You become my dearest and closest friend in such a short time, and then up and disappear with no true reason. Okay. Goodbye then. See you soon. Not."  
"Amanda..." Kurt looked down at her.  
"There's just one thing before you go." She stood up, looking him straight in the eyes. "To remember me by."  
Kurt cocked his head, unsure what she meant.  
Amanda leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss, a peck really, on the lips. She turned away, not even looking at him. "Good bye Kurt."  
Kurt just stood there, shocked, as Amanda walked away. As she seemed to vanish in the night, Kurt knew he had made a very grave mistake. He couldn't let her get away...not someone as precious as that.

* * *

Amanda stumbled amongst the brush, tearing her dress. Tears poured down her cheeks, and a quiet sob escaped out. "Why?" She whispered. "Why?" This time it was louder.  
The question held so much more than 'why did he have to leave?'. It was the combination of everything. Why had she gone on that walk all those days ago? Why had she lied about him? Why did she go back? Why did she keep going back? Why did she feel so connected to him?  
Why had she kissed him?  
Amanda came to the edge of the wood. This was it. She would have to pretend for the rest of her life that he had never existed.  
"Amanda!" The sound came as a shock, but Amanda assumed she was hearing things.  
"Amanda!" This time Amanda turned around. There was Kurt, leaping from a nearby oak, alighting a few feet away. "Amanda! Please! Vait!"  
"Kurt?"  
"Amanda..." Kurt was breathless, like he ran the whole way to her. His chest rose fell as he caught his breath.  
"Yes?"  
"Vhy...?"  
He had the same question she did. The one that she had no answer.  
"Why what?"  
"Vhy all zis? Vhy did you come? Vhy did you ki-..." He didn't finish that last word.  
"To tell you the truth...I don't know Kurt. I don't know. I just...I..."  
Kurt looked at her, his eyes wide.  
"I..."  
"Amanda." A voice hissed.  
Kurt jumped up into a tree, Amanda spinning around. "Evan?"  
"So where's your boyfriend? I heard you talking to someone."  
"Evan?" Amanda couldn't believe it. Not now...  
"We already established that. So where is he?"  
"He's...gone." And Amanda was sure he was. She'd never see him again. Her window has passed, her questions never answered.  
"Oh really?" Evan looked around.  
"Yes."

* * *

Kurt watched silently as Amanda talked to Evan If memory served him right, this was her cousin. He was strapping lad, probably as old as Kurt was. He was speaking quietly, like he was afraid that they were going to get caught.  
Kurt lowered himself down to a lower branch to hear what they were saying.  
"So where is he?"  
Were they talking about him?  
"He's...gone."  
Yes, they were. Amanda had told someone? What did that mean? Were they supposed to catch him?  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes."  
It was very hard for Kurt to read their body movements at this hight. He slowly lowered himself down to a branch that was practically right on top them.  
Amanda had her arms wrapped around her, and she was slightly stooped. Evan had an arm wrapped around her, and he was saying, "Did he hurt you?"  
Amanda shook her head 'no'. "He's just gone Evan."  
"Just like that?"  
Amanda stifled a sob.  
"I'm sorry, he was a jerk."  
"No! It wasn't his fault. He had to."  
"Why?"  
Amanda turned her head away from Evan.  
"He's not like us, is he? He's one of them. He's..."  
Kurt felt the branch snap. Within seconds he was falling, praying that he wouldn't land on them.

* * *

Amanda heard the snap, and she grabbed Evan, diving out of the way. A large object fell with limb.  
The dark figure lay motionless, although moaning, on the thin branch.  
Amanda smiled. "Kurt."  
He sat up, dazed. "Amanda." He smiled, although crookedly.  
Evan stood up, gasping. "Amanda?"  
"Evan, this is Kurt."

* * *

**Yin: Oh la la la. Just to say, I'm really trying to keep my chapters over 700 words. I refuse to go under 500 any more, and I prefer be over 1000. Our computer (thank God) is doing much much better. Let's pray it keeps up.**


	7. Discover

**Yin: I am very happy :D**

Evan stared at Kurt. "Amanda?"  
"Evan, this is Kurt."  
"Hallo." Kurt waved weakly still trying to calm down from falling out of the tree.  
"Amanda?"  
Amanda smiled. "Yes, we already established that." Amanda bent down, helping Kurt up.  
"Amanda...he's a...he's a..."  
"Don't! Don't say it!" Amanda waved her finger in Evan's face. "He's a..." She paused. "He's an elf."  
Both boys looked at her like she was crazy. Kurt started laughing. "Vell, that's a new one."  
Evan jolted back. "You can-"  
"Talk? Ja, I can."  
"Evan..." Amanda had that pleading look in her eyes, "...please don't freak out. Please..."  
"B..b..but..." Evan pulled himself together. "How did you meet?"  
"You...remember that wolf?"  
Evan leaned against a tree. "Yep. Let me guess. Not a wolf."  
Amanda smiled. "Exactly. He saved me from a rattler, and then...I don't know...I came back the next night. We've kinda been seeing each other since then."  
Kurt was rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced up at Evan.  
Evan took a step forward, his hand slightly elevated. Kurt flinched.  
Evan extended his hand for a shake. He took a deep breath in, saying, "You need to come meet our Aunt Ororo. She's been wanting to see you."  
Kurt shook Evan's hand. "I am sorry if I-"  
"No, no, it's okay. It's just...a little weird 'cause Auntie O's been telling us stories since we were little."  
"Stories?"  
"About people who were different. She said it could range, but they were all normal. On the inside."  
Amanda stepped up. "I never really believed her, until you came along. Just think Kurt, there could be others like you!"  
Kurt nodded his head. "Ja, I know. There could be."  
Amanda locked arms with Kurt. "Come on, our place is this way."

* * *

Kurt sat at a small table across from Ororo, Amanda Evan on his sides. He tried to will his tail to quit swishing around so much, but it would not listen.  
Ororo handed glasses of warm milk to everyone, including him. Kurt swallowed the deliciousness of it quickly, and when he pulled the glass away, Amanda started laughing.  
"Vas?"  
She stifled bursting out again, and that's when Kurt realized he had a milk mustache. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, laughing alongside her.  
"So Kurt." Ororo spoke, her voice calm and collected. She didn't give him any glares, or stares. She acted as if he were normal.  
"Ja ma'am?" Kurt knew to speak to her with respect. She held everything between him and Amanda in balance.  
"How old are you?"  
Kurt smiled. "I'll be eighteen in a few months."  
She nodded. "How long have you been on your own?"  
Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He'd never truly been on his own, and his mother told him to keep her, and all of his 'family' a secret, no matter. It'd be drilled into him since he could remember.  
He blinked a few times, like he was trying to understand.  
"I understand..." Ororo said. "It must be hard."  
"J..ja..it is..."  
Amanda smiled at him. How could he hide anything from her? But he had to...  
"How did you two meet?"  
"Ve-"  
"Remember that night..." Amanda took over, explaining everything, of which Kurt was thankful for.

* * *

Dawn approached. Kurt had to leave, he knew his mother probably sent out a search party.  
Ororo gave him a hug. "Will we see you soon?"  
Kurt was surprised. Why did she accept him so easily?  
"Ja, tonight?"  
"Sounds good."  
Evan gave him a firm handshake, and then a man-hug. He whispered in his ear, "You dare hurt Amanda, and there will not be a crevice you can hide in."  
Kurt nodded. "Understood."  
Amanda bit her bottom lip. "I hate it when you have to go."  
"I do too. But...I have to."  
Amanda nodded. She leaned up, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Good bye Kurt."  
"Gut bye Amanda."

* * *

Raven sat on the couch. Where was Kurt? What had happened to him? He was never gone this long!  
Todd walked in. "We haven't found him-" A loud thump interrupted him.  
Raven and Todd went rushing to Kurt's room. Kurt stood yawning, about to crawl in bed.  
"Kurt! Where have you-"  
"I'll explain later. Must sleep now." Kurt murmured.  
"No! You will tell me now! Where have you been running off to?"  
Kurt just smiled, a true smile. "Somevhere special." There was no reasoning with him. He would not tell much further than that.  
Raven knew that she had to discover what her son was hiding. Tonight she would follow him, and tonight she would find out what made him so disobediant, and yet so happy.

* * *

**Yin: Interesting?**


	8. Plans and A Prayer

**Yin: :) Another smily.**

Kurt had the feeling someone was following him the moment he slipped out his window. Stealthily, he poked around, but found nothing except a sleeping crow.  
Bounding off into the woods, Kurt stopped once more at the sound of flapping. But it was nothing more than a bird.  
Amanda was already waiting for him. She always beat him. "Kurt," Ah, she said his name so sweetly.  
"Amanda," He whispered, wishing, wanting to scoop her up into his arms.  
She blushed slightly, turning away. "Uh...Aunt Ororo said you could come by again."  
"I vould love zat."  
Amanda hesitated, then outstretched her hand. Kurt took it, and they walked into the woods.

* * *

Raven's keen eyes saw everything. So this was why her son rushed off every night. To meet a girl, a human no less! And the girl did not fear him, so was it a trap? And who was this 'Ororo' she spoke of?  
Raven flapped her wings, following the starstruck couple. If her son was getting into trouble, she would be sure to get him out of it.

* * *

Amanda clutched Kurt's hand tightly, and he held back. For her family to finally know...it was a great burden off of her shoulders.  
As they came to the edge of the wood, both she and Kurt checked around. They did not want him getting found out.  
Amanda knocked on the door once, then twice, followed by three knocks. Evan had come up with it, although she found it unnecessary.  
The door cracked open, Evan's face peering through. "Amanda." He was still having a hard time acknowledging Kurt.  
"Open up!"  
"Fine, fine."

* * *

Ororo smiled as Kurt and Amanda stepped through the doorframe. Well, she should say 'Amanda and Kurt' as Kurt allowed Amanda to go through first.  
He was such a gentleman, it surprised her that he had not been raised. Perhaps he just watched and copied.  
Kurt smiled, nodding at Ororo. "Ma'am."  
Or maybe he was hiding something, or someone. Family. But why would he lie?

* * *

Kurt was overjoyed as they sat down for a small meal. A snack really, leftover soup. Kurt hadn't eaten anything for supper because of his anxiety, so he was famished.  
Amanda served him up a nice bowl, with some bread. Remembering his manners, Kurt smiled, "Danke."  
"Your welcome."  
Evan seemed as hungry as he was, scarfing down his bowl faster than Kurt. Quickly it became a competition, who could finish first?  
Both boys slammed their bowls down on the table at the same time. Evan grinned, "You won."  
"Nein, you did."  
"Dude, it is so good to actually have another man around," Evan froze right after he said that. "I don't know if you take any offense-"  
"No, it's fine. It's...gut. I have been many things, but nothing quite that nice."

* * *

Raven perched on a window, watching her son closely. He seemed so happy with these people. He would arm wrestle the boy, have deep conversations with the older woman, and was _clearly_ head over heels with the girl.  
What should she do? If he wasn't careful, they could hurt him. But...at the same time...they were sincere. This she knew.

* * *

Amanda walked Kurt back to where they always met. "Tomorrow?"  
"Of course!" Kurt smiled, flashing those beautiful fangs. His medallion glowed slightly, almost reflecting his mood.  
"Hey Kurt?" She asked.  
"Ja?"  
"What...exactly is that?" Amanda pointed to the stone in the center.  
"Uh...vell...it is..." He stammered. "As far as I am aware...it is Daemonite."  
"Daemonite?"  
"Ja...I have had it since I can remember. I have not seen anozzer gem quite like it."  
"Me neither." Amanda sighed.  
"Vhat is vrong?"  
"I'm just...tired of it being like this."  
"Like vhat?"  
"Having to sneak around, in the dead of night. I wish we could just...see each other like everyone else..."  
"Me too."  
"Tomorrow is the Sabbath. My masters are Jewish, so we all have the day off. You could come tomorrow, in the day. We could meet here, have a picnic."  
Kurt blinked. "In ze daylight?"  
"You can come out in the daylight, can't you?"  
"Ja, the sun ist vonderful. But it might be a little..."  
"Dangerous. Yeah..."  
"Vell...ve could try it."  
"Really?"  
"Ja. A gut picnic," He paused, smiling again, "Vith pie."  
"Yes, with pie. Blueberry!" Amanda laughed.  
Kurt looked down at Amanda, and she up to him. "Ja...blueberry..." Kurt murmured, leaning down.  
Amanda leaned up, her lips pursed, but Kurt turned away quickly. "I vill see you tomorrow, noon?"  
"Okay...noon it is."

* * *

Raven saw the near kiss. Her Kurt truly loved this girl. And...she loved him. She wanted him. But Kurt was reluctant, like he should be. Just like she taught him.  
She watched Kurt creep back into his room, and as he crawled into bed, he sighed contently. He was happy, just like he deserved to be.  
Raven knew she had to keep an eye on her baby boy, but she would give him his space. He was nigh an adult, and as much as she wanted to keep him close to her heart and home, he did need to get out.  
"God," Raven silently prayed, "If you're out there, and if you care, please protect Kurt. He's the only family I have, and I cannot bear losing him. But he needs this, he needs the girl. So please help them both. Amen."

* * *

**Yin: So how did you like the prayer? I thought it made a good ending.**


	9. Picnic, Pie, and a Kiss?

**Yin: Another disclaimer. I do not own Marvel, nor does my sister (who is grounded :( right now). I do own this story though! Well, we both do.**

Kurt kept trying to decide what to wear. What did one wear on a picnic? He did not know. But there might be one who did...

"Hey Todd, my main man!" Kurt tried to copy Todd's talk.  
"Hey," Todd said glumly.  
"Vhat ist vrong?"  
"You tell me. Always disappearing...or sleeping...or ignoring me..."  
"Sorry...I've just been...busy."  
"Yeah, yeah. So what you want yo?"  
"Uh...vhat vould you vear on a picnic?"  
"A picnic? Why?"  
"Cause I'm going on one, okay?"  
"Why do you care what you wea- I get it now!" Todd smiled broadly, then leaned in whispering, "It's a girl, isn't it? You're trying to impress a girl."  
"Nicht...ja."  
"So who is it? Jean? Tabby?"  
"You don't need to know. Now, vhat vould you vear?"  
"You don't want to be flashy, okay?" Todd wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, like he was wiser or something. "You want to be casual, in a way. Don't want her to think you like her."  
"But I do vant her to know-"  
"I can't help you man unless you let me. Now, the trick is, don't flirt to much. Only a little."  
"You don't understand Todd. It's...not any of ze girls here."  
"What? Then who else?"  
"Vhere do you zink I've been going at night?" Kurt hissed.  
"I don't know. Wait...are you seeing someone? Outside the camp?"  
"Ja, now you must svear not to tell a soul, or I vill kill you."  
"You couldn't kill me yo."  
"No, but I could cut off your tongue so you vould not speak again."  
"Fine! Fine! I swear!" Todd looked somewhat scared, then brightened up. "So what's her name?"  
"I can't say- fine. Amanda. Now, vhat do I vear? Ze picnic is in an hour!"  
"Oh. Oh! Okay, now are you courting her? Is it official? Because that affects what you wear. And does anyone else know?"  
"Ja, her aunt und cousin."  
"Wow, man, and they...you know..."  
"Ja, I know, it's shocking.  
"So is it official?"  
"No...but she did kiss me." Kurt beamed.  
"Whoa, man, she must really like you! Why haven't you asked her out yet?"  
"Ve...have only known each other almost two veeks."  
"Two weeks? And she's already kissed you? You sure she's not like a whore or something?"  
Kurt pulled out his knife quickly, pressing Todd against the wall. With his other hand, he pulled out Todd's tongue, holding the knife against it. "You vill never say somezing like zat about her."  
"Okay, okay!" Todd tried to say.  
Kurt pulled away, and Todd gulped. "You're serious about her, aren't you?"  
"It's zat obvious?"  
"Yes, it's very obvious." Todd pushed Kurt toward his room. "Now, let's see about those clothes."

* * *

Kurt stood nervously at their waiting point. For the first time Amanda was late.  
Then finally she came stumbling through, a yellow bonnet on her head. She was followed by Evan and Ororo, of which Evan was carrying the basket.  
"Kurt!" Amanda waved. "Sorry, they insisted to come."  
"Zat's okay, ze more ze merrier, right?"  
"Right." She laughed, that whole hearty laugh. "Now let's see..." She spread out a large blanket, and Evan set the basket down. "...we have salad, greens, cornbread, and peas. Oh! And of course the blueberry pie. Sorry we don't have any meat..."  
Kurt pulled a container from behind his back. "I did."  
Ororo opened it up, smelling. "Mmmm, fried chicken. I haven't had this in ages."  
"Ja, me neizer."

After a quick prayer, everyone dove in, talking and eating. Before long, the blueberry pie was broken into, and nothing was left of it (especially between the two boys).  
Ororo packed up the leftovers, guiding Evan away. "We'll leave you two in peace now." She smiled, almost mischievously.  
Evan tried to protest, but Ororo kept a firm grip as they walked away.  
Amanda laid down on the blanket. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Vhat is?"  
"The canopy."  
Kurt laid down beside her, avoiding skin contact. "Ja, it is."  
Amanda propped herself up on her elbow. "Well, this is different."  
"Ja, it is."  
"Is that all you can say?"  
"Ja, it is."  
"Funny boy! Say something else."  
"Kurt looked up at her, opening his mouth. "Ja, it is."  
"That doesn't even make sense!" Amanda laughed. She hit him lightly on the shoulder, laying back down.  
"Hey Amanda-"  
"Yeah?"  
"You...remember a few nights ago...vhen I said I couldn't see you anymore..."  
"Kurt...please...don't do this..."  
"No, no. I just...I...ve never finished our conversation. Evan came."  
"Yes, yes he did."  
They were both quiet for a few minutes.  
Kurt sighed. "I just...vhy do keep seeing me?"  
"Because you're special Kurt. I can't imagine living without you."  
Kurt took a deep breath in. "Really?"  
"Really."  
"So ve're friends."  
Amanda was quiet for a second, like she was thinking. "Yeah..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay..."  
"Kurt," Amanda turned to him, "I...maybe...uh...maybe we can be..."  
"Be vhat?"  
"More than-"  
"Friends? More than friends?"  
Amanda blushed, lying back down. "Yeah." She whispered.  
"Amanda," Kurt stated, "I vould love zat."  
"Are you asking me out Kurt Wagner?" A small smirk spread across Amanda face.  
"Ja, ja I am Amanda Sefton." Kurt propped himself up, leaning over Amanda slightly. For the first time in his life, Kurt kissed a girl.  
And she kissed him back.

* * *

Raven's birdie eyebrows shot up. Kurt? Kissing? Amanda?  
She smiled. They were both so innocent, so young. Life would beat that out of them unfortunately. But maybe, just maybe, they could face life together.

* * *

Ororo covered Evan's mouth, his face turning red from frustration.  
When she finally pulled away, he sighed. "How can you let her?"  
"She loves him Evan. He loves her. I see nothing wrong with it."  
"Nothing wrong with it? Auntie O, look at him!"  
"I am Evan. I see a brave, young man who is trying to live and survive. God put those two together, and nothing on this world will keep them apart. Not you, not me. I'm just going to accept him."  
Evan huffed.  
"Besides Evan, we're not to much different, are we?" She knocked on his unusually hard shoulder. Her eyes turned white, and a breeze blew across the two lovers several yards away.  
Evan sighed. "Alright. But he better not hurt her."

* * *

**Yin: Oh la la la la!**


	10. Wedding Plans

**Yin: I have nothing to say, yet again. So far, the past two chapter have been over 1,000 words! That's good.**

The next few weeks were heaven for Kurt. He would come and visit Amanda after the evening meal (sometimes during) and he would hang out with Ororo and Evan. Afterwards, Amanda would walk him to their meeting place and they would talk, and occasionally kiss. On Sabbath, he would spend the day with them all.  
The one, absolute downside would be that Todd wanted to know every detail. Kurt had managed to keep him from following on several occasions, but it was getting harder. Todd really, really wanted to meet his "future sister-in-law". Kurt would just hit him in the head playfully, and sigh "like that vould happen".

* * *

Kurt was sitting against a tree, Amanda leaning on his chest. "So Kurt..."  
"Jawohl?"  
"When are you...going to marry me?"  
Kurt grinned. "Tonight!"  
"Tonight? But I'm not ready! You should have warned me...wait a minute. You're just fooling around, aren't you?" Amanda glared up at Kurt.  
Kurt laughed.  
"It's not funny! I'm serious..."  
"Ja, I know. I just...I don't know Amanda. Vhere vould ve stay? Who vould...marry us..."  
Amanda sighed. "I don't know. But we have got to figure this out."  
"Ja, ve do."

* * *

Raven watched Kurt. Now they were talking about marriage? They were serious...maybe to serious. She should do something about, scare Amanda. But no, she couldn't. Kurt would hate her, and as much as she was afraid of losing her son, having him hate her was worse.  
Raven flew away, a tear in her eye.

* * *

"Todd..." Kurt whined.  
"What..." Todd whined back, snickering.  
"Amanda vants to marry!"  
"Yep, you know I saw this coming."  
"Vhatever. But vhat am I going to do?"  
"Marry her, what else?"  
"But how? Who?"  
"Who else?"  
"You?"  
Todd burst out laughing. "Sorry...sorry," And he started laughing again. "No. I mean, who do we know that can marry somebody?"  
"I don't know...vait a minute. You don't mean..."  
"Yep. Charles Xavier."

* * *

Amanda sat beside Kurt, running her fingers through his curly hair. "When are you going to marry me?"  
"Tonight." Kurt said.  
"Kurt, I mean it."  
He smiled. "Me too."  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can't avoid me forever you know."  
"I know. I'm just trying to figure zings out, zat's all."  
"Yeah...me too. Me too."

* * *

"Todd, I don't know vhat to do!"  
"Marry her!" Todd was more insistent this time. "Just don't marry her without me."  
"But...I just...I haven't told her..."  
"Told her about what?"  
"You guys...all zis..."  
"Well then tell her."  
"I can't! Muzzer vould make me into a rug. You know zat."  
"That's your business. Your decision."  
"Ja...I know..."

* * *

Amanda walked Kurt out. "Say Kurt..."  
"Ja?"  
"When are you going to..."  
"Marry you?"  
"Do I nag that much?"  
"No, I just...I have to talk to you about zat." Kurt looked around carefully. "I know somebody."  
"You know somebody?"  
"Ja, a professor."  
"A professor?"  
"Ja. He could...marry us..."  
"You're serious?"  
Kurt got down on one knee. "Amanda Sefton, I'm deadly serious. Vill you marry me?"  
Tears came to Amanda's eyes. She threw herself around Kurt. Her voice choked, but she just kept nodding. "Y..yes! Yes! Kurt...oh my...I'm getting married! I...I need my dress...and...and..." She pressed her lips against Kurt's. "I love you Kurt!"  
"I love you too Amanda."

* * *

"Todd, I need somezing to vear!"  
"For what?"  
"I...I...I proposed..."  
"You did! When you getting hitched?"  
"Soon, very soon. I just need an outfit. Please help!"  
"Okay, okay," Todd smiled. "I know just where to look."

Todd pulled Kurt into the forbidden room.  
Raven's room.  
"Ve're not supposed to be here..."  
"Just shush." Todd opened an old trunk. "I was in here a year ago trying to catch a fly. Couldn't help but look around yo." He pulled out a dusty suit. "Don't know who it's for, but it looks about your size."  
Kurt nodded. "Danke Todd. Zis means a lot."  
"Yeah, so don't forget to invite me to your wedding."  
"Vell...zat's ze zing. I need you to cover for me. I'll probably be gone a few days..."  
"Aw, man, I've been on you on inviting me since before I found out!"  
"Please? It vill mean much to me."  
"Are you embarrassed by me? By us?"  
"No! I just...I don't know how she vould...take all zis."  
"Yeah, man. Yeah. So what are two gonna do? I'm mean, are you gonna bring her here? Stay with her? Keep what you two been doing up?"  
"I...I don't know. Ve haven't figured out zat far ahead yet."  
"Just think about it, cause it will be important."  
"Ja, I vill." Kurt started walking out the room. "Und Todd? Danke for all ze help."  
"Your welcome."

* * *

Kurt cleaned the outfit very well, and in secret. He put it on, modeling in front of his looking glass. He wiggled his tail, very surprised the suit had a hole right where he needed it. Maybe his mother had been saving it for him.  
Dear Lord, his mother! He hadn't told her a thing...and if he did...she would probably stop them. He would just have to wait until afterwards.

* * *

Amanda pulled out a simple white dress out of Ororo's chest.  
"It was your mother's," Ororo said.  
"Thank you Aunt 'Ro."  
"It's my pleasure. So when is the date?"  
"I'm not sure. I just need to be ready."  
"I don't get why we need to stay here," Evan complained.  
"We have to cover for her, Evan," Ororo replied. "She'll be gone for a little while, I'm sure."  
Amanda blushed, clutching the dress. "Kurt said he knows a professor in another town."  
"I don't trust him," Evan mumbled.  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
"What did Kurt say the name of the professor was?"  
"I'm not sure. I think it was Javier. No! Xavier, that's right. Charles Xavier."  
Ororo nodded, concentrating like she had heard the name before.

* * *

**Yin: Finally!**


	11. Suspense

**Yin: :D I am looking forward to the wedding!**

Kurt smiled as he saw Amanda running up.  
"Kurt!" She hugged him, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Ah, I never tire of zat." He winked at her, and she giggled.  
"I...want to show you something. Come on!" Amanda took off for the little cottage, Kurt at her heels.  
Kurt opened the door, gesturing for Amanda to go first. Evan and Ororo were sitting at the table, a homemade game of chess between them.  
Evan stood out, shaking Kurt's hand. "Congratulations."  
Kurt smiled. "Danke..."  
Ororo nodded. "And just for your information, you do have my blessing."  
Kurt blinked. "I am so sorry! I should have asked..."  
Evan pat Kurt on the back. "It's fine."  
"So when's the date?" Ororo asked.  
"I'm...not sure..." Kurt turned to Amanda, "How soon?"  
"I could go tonight!"  
"How about the night before Sabbath? I promise to have her back by Sunday night."  
"This Sabbath?" Amanda squealed.  
"If you vant..."  
"If I want? I've been waiting for this for so long!"  
Kurt smiled. "So it's settled then."  
Ororo shook her head no. You can have her back by Monday night. And come by earlier, I want to make sure you're well-groomed."  
Evan started laughing. "Groomed...I get it!"  
Everyone just looked at him.  
"Okay...did anyone else get it? You know, cause he's the groom?"  
Kurt ruffled Evan's hair, laughing. "Ja, ve get it."

* * *

"You're going this Friday? Dude, I have to come up where you are for..." Todd counted his fingers.  
"Close to four days. Half of Friday, all of Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. I'll be back Tuesday morning. Vell, maybe late Monday night."  
"Four days...why don't you just tell Mom?"  
"She'll stop me or tail me, you know zat. I can't risk zat."  
"Okay, fine. I'll say you went to...to go get..."  
"I vent to explore. I said I won't be back until Tuesday."  
"Okay, okay. I got it man."  
"Danke." Kurt smiled.  
"I just...I can't believe it. You're getting married!"  
"Ja."  
"So this means no more hitting on pretty girls?"  
"Yes Todd, no more hitting on pretty girls."  
"Aw bummer. I'm going to miss doing that with you."  
"Just go right ahead and miss it, because I vill never do it again."  
"Alright yo, alright."  
"Oh man!" Kurt almost shouted.  
"What?"  
"How are ve supposed to get to Vestchester?"  
"Borrow the horses and wagon. It's not that hard."  
"But...but...okay. Fine. Danke again."  
"That's what I'm here for!"

* * *

Raven walked into the barn, noting that she had to send one of the boys out here to unhitch the horses. Someone had hooked them up to the wagon.  
They whinnied, recognizing her.  
"Shhh..." Raven petted them. These were her favorites, Midnight Runner and Blackbird. They were also Kurt's favorites.  
Raven exited through the back door, unaware of the two boys slipping through the front.

* * *

Kurt had his suit wrapped up in brown paper, making sure it would not get dirty. With Todd's help, he led the horses and wagon away from the house and barn, onto the small path to the nearest road.  
Thanks Todd. I vill never forget zis."  
"I won't either man. Come back alive, okay?"  
"I vill!" Kurt clicked for the horses to go, and they pulled the wagon away.

* * *

Amanda paced. It was already six. Where was he?  
The sound of a wagon made her jump. Who would be coming in a wagon at this time? Would they see Kurt?  
Ororo, Evan, and Amanda peered out the window. A cloaked figure tied the horses to a nearby tree, and walked to their cottage.  
"Is it a bounty hunter?" Amanda asked as the man knocked.  
One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks.  
Amanda smiled, leaping up. "Kurt!"  
The door opened, and the hidden person pulled the hood back. It was indeed Kurt.  
"Amanda." He held a package-like object.  
"Your not getting married dressed like that?" Ororo asked.  
He shook his head no, pointing at the package. "Didn't vant it getting dirty on the trip over here."  
Ororo nodded approvingly, and Evan helped Kurt into the next room.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of Evan, taking a deep breath in. "Vhat do you zink?"  
"Devilishly handsome." Evan laughed.  
Kurt smiled. "You zink so?"  
"I know so. Especially the way Amanda carries on about you."  
It was a good thing Kurt had fur, because he was blushing.  
"Oh, don't worry man. It's nothing bad."  
Kurt took in another breath.  
"It'll be alright man. Let me say one thing though. You hurt her in any way, verbally, physically, or mentally, and not even Satan could bring you back."  
"I understand. I have no intentions on hurting her. She means so much to me..."  
"I can tell man, I can tell. Now I think you have a bride waiting for you."  
Kurt went to walk out the room, but Evan grabbed him. "Wait!" He pulled out a metal comb, brushing Kurt's hair. "There. Now you're ready."

* * *

Amanda slipped into her dress as she waited for Kurt. Ororo was putting up her hair as he walked out.  
She had to gasp. He was so dashing and handsome...and the crooked smile made him complete.  
Ororo finished her hair, and she and Evan escorted the couple to the waiting wagon.  
"See you in a few days," Ororo said, tears in her eyes.  
"To think...my cousin married. It's unbelievable." Evan muttered. "Good luck to you both."  
"Danke." Kurt nodded.  
Amanda kissed Ororo and Evan each on the cheek, and Kurt helped her up into the wagon. He got up, and with a "Hi-yah!" the horses pulled them into what would be her new life.  
Her life with Kurt.

* * *

**Yin: I'm so excited!**


	12. The Vows

**Yin: *blinks tiredly***

Kurt kept his mantle on throughout the entire ride. By the time they got to Westchester, it was dark.  
He could tell Amanda had the jitters, as she kept fidgeting around.  
"You...don't have to do zis you know. I don't vant you to regret..."  
Amanda clung to his arm. "Regret what Kurt? This is what I want, and this is one of the few times I actually get what I want. Now unless you don't want to..."  
"You know I do, vith all my heart. But once you say your vows..."  
"I will remember and cherish this day forever."  
Kurt pulled over to a hitching-post, tying the horses to it. He helped Amanda down, and they walked up the steps to a building.  
Kurt knocked, waiting, then knocked again. "Maybe he's asle-"  
The door opened, and a bald man in a wheel-chair stood...or rather sat before them. "May I help you?"  
Kurt looked around, removing the hood. "It's me."  
"Kurt!" Charles glanced around. "Come inside, come inside!"

* * *

Kurt and Amanda sat on Charles' couch.  
"So Kurt," Charles said, rolling in front of them. "Who is this?"  
Amanda smiled, blushing slightly.  
"Amanda Sefton."  
"Is she one of-"  
"Ve vant to get married."  
Charles looked shocked, to say the least. "Married?"  
"Ja."  
Charles turned to Amanda. "What are your thoughts on this?"  
Amanda grinned. "I want to Professor Xavier."  
"Why?"  
Amanda squeezed Kurt's hand. "Because I love him."  
Charles studied Amanda hard. Amanda felt a slight pang in her head, but it quickly diminished.  
"Alright."  
"Just like that?" Amanda asked.  
"I am assuming of your clothes that your plans were to be married tonight, am I correct?"  
Amanda nodded, blushing again.  
"Okay then." Charles turned back to Kurt. "Are you sure?"  
Kurt smiled. "Ja, I am."  
"Will you both stand?"  
Kurt and Amanda stood up.  
Charles faced Kurt. "Kurt Wagner, do you take Amanda Sefton to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, faithful partner, and love her from this day forward?"  
"I do."  
"Kurt Wagner, do you, in the presence of God, offer your solemn vow to be Amanda Sefton's faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, and in joy as well as in sorrow?"  
"I do."  
"Kurt Wagner, do you promise to love Amanda Sefton unconditionally, to support her through her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh when she laughs and to cry when she cries, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
Charles turned now, facing Amanda. "Amanda Sefton, do you take Kurt Wagner to be your lawfully wedded husband, your constant friend, faithful partner, and love him from this day forward?"  
"I do."  
"Amanda Sefton, do you, in the presence of God, offer your solemn vow to be Kurt Wagner's faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, and in joy as well as in sorrow?"  
"I do."  
"Amanda Sefton, do you promise to love Kurt Wagner unconditionally, to support him through his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh when he laughs and to cry when he cries, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Please supply the band that will unite this union."  
Kurt blinked quickly. His thoughts racing, he pulled his medallion off, placing it around Amanda's neck.  
"This union is now sealed. You may kiss the bride."  
Kurt wrapped his arms around Amanda waist, pulling her close. They met somewhere in the middle, sealing their marriage for good.  
When Kurt and Amanda finally broke apart, Charles smiled. "How soon do you have to leave?"  
Kurt lightly kissed Amanda again. "Ve have until Monday night."  
"Well, I suppose you can use the guest house in the back. Nobody goes back there, and you will not be bothered. There's enough food for weeks, so feel free in taking it."  
"Danke Charles."  
"It's my pleasure Kurt."  
Kurt scooped Amanda up into his arms, and carried her out to the back. He closed the door behind them, Amanda giggling.

* * *

Raven walked into Kurt's room. Not there. "He should still be sleeping, with those nightly outings of his." Raven sighed. "Todd!" She called, and her adopted son came bounding in. "Where's Kurt?"  
"Uh, well, uh, you see, he, uh...well." Todd stammered.  
"Just spit it out!"  
"He went exploring!" Todd shouted. Sweat started trickling down his face.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! He said uh...to tell you that he'd be back...uh...Tuesday! That's right, Tuesday!"  
"And why did he not tell me himself?"  
"He...uh...he didn't want you following because he wasn't a kid anymore!"  
Raven nodded, sitting on Kurt's bed. She patted the spot beside her, and Todd cautiously sat down.  
"I know about the girl. Amanda, right?"  
Todd's eyes bugged out of his head.  
"Now, with that in mind, where's Kurt?"

* * *

Kurt awoke beside his new lovely wife. Her dark hair fell over her face, and he pushed it away, watching her. She was so beautiful.  
Wow...he was married. He never actually thought that it would happen...  
"G'morning..." Amanda whispered.  
Kurt gazed into her eyes. "Perfection."  
"What?"  
"You. Perfection."  
"That's a nice good morning." She laughed.  
"Guten morgen." Kurt stroked Amanda's cheek.  
"Mmmm..." Amanda sighed contently.  
"Like I said, beautiful."  
Amanda got up, putting on a robe. "What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

"Let's keep this between ourselves, okay Todd?"  
Todd nodded.  
"If Kurt wants to tell me, he will. Okay?"  
"Yes ma'am." Todd squeaked.  
"Good."

* * *

Ororo hugged Evan. "They're probably married by now."  
"Yeah. He better have her back by Tuesday though."  
"He will Evan, he will."

* * *

Kurt and Amanda finished breakfast, and they did the dishes together.  
Kurt kissed Amanda, whispering in her ear. "I love you Mrs. Vagner."  
"I love you more Mr. Wagner," Amanda whispered back.  
"No! I love you the most!" Kurt tickled Amanda.  
Laughing, Amanda managed to say, "I love you the mostest!"

* * *

**Yin: Well that's it for tonight! Hope you guys have liked all these chapters so far!**


	13. In The Know

**Yin: I think everyone will enjoy the next few chapters!**

* * *

"Danke Charles." Kurt nodded.  
"It was my pleasure." Charles and Kurt shook hands.  
Amanda kissed Charles on the cheek. "Again, thank you."  
Charles waved as the couple drove away. "Travel safe!"

* * *

Amanda leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. Finally, finally they were husband and wife. Nothing could separate them now.  
KUrt's cloaked face turned toward her. "Amanda..."  
"Yes?"  
He took a deep breath in. "If you ever find yourself in danger, or in trouble, do know zat you can come to me."  
Amanda realized that she did know where Kurt stayed. It was a mystery. "And where would that be?"  
"Ve...I call it Evergreen Manor. You probably know it better as ze Vitch's Vood."  
"But...Kurt...anyone who goes in does not come out!"  
Kurt looked at her. "I come and go as I please."  
"Good point," Amanda sighed.  
"You vill be safe zere, I svear it."  
"Okay."  
Kurt wrapped an arm around Amanda. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

It was dark when Kurt dropped Amanda off. As soon as Ororo and Evan heard the wagon, they had rushed out.  
Kurt hugged them both after he helped Amanda down. Evan seemed slightly surprised that they had actually come back. Ororo however was not, and had prepared a small cake, which everyone enjoyed.  
"So you're married now." Evan stated.  
Amanda nodded, grinning, She clutched the medallion, glancing up at Kurt.  
Kurt smiled, wrapping his arm around Amanda's waist. "Ja. I...I never zought it vas possible, but miracles happen."  
Ororo agreed, asking, "So where will you be staying?"  
"I...ve haven't figured zat out yet. For now ve have decided to continue as ve have been, but it vill not be permanent. I vant to take her...and you to vhere I live, but I am not sure how zat vould vork," Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.  
Ororo nodded, looking out at the full moon. "It is getting late, and I have much work tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."  
"Ja," Kurt kissed Amanda goodbye. "I do vish i could stay zough."  
"I do too. I do too." Amanda whispered.

* * *

Kurt unhitched the horses, making sure they were taken care of. Then, creaking his window open, Kurt slipped into his bed. It felt good to be home, but he would give anything for his Amanda to be with him.  
Kurt gazed up at his wall. Seventeen three fingered handprints lined it, soon to be eighteen. Yes, his birthday was in two days.  
Kurt wondered when Amanda birthday was. He'd have to remember to ask.  
With his eyelids drooping, Kurt fell into a deep and much needed slumber.

* * *

Raven opened her son's door, surprised to find him there. He looked exhausted and tired, but none worse for wear.  
He had a little smirk on his sleeping face, and she could tell he was happy. Her baby boy was all grown up, and if Todd was right, he was married. The one thing in life she never accomplished, her son did before he was eighteen.  
Kurt turned, mumbling something about "beautiful". He smiled, and Raven knew he was dreaming of his wife, her daughter-in-law, Amanda. Amanda Sefton...Wagner.

* * *

So your trip was informative?" Raven asked Kurt as he stuffed lunch into his mouth.  
"Ja."  
"You found things?"  
"Ja." Clearly he wasn't going into details.  
"Had a good time?"  
"Ja." Yep, no details.  
Kurt stood up and belched. He thanked Raven for the food, and walked outside, followed by Todd.

* * *

"So you're a married man now?" Todd asked.  
"Ja. Und it feels so gut Todd...you have no idea!" Kurt beamed.  
"Yeah man." Todd muttered.  
"Hey, hey. Vhat's vrong?"  
Todd glanced around, almost scared. "Kurt, man, Mom knows."  
Kurt laughed. "Knows vhat?"  
"About you and Amanda..."  
"Vhat? You told?"  
"Yes...no...kinda..."  
Kurt clenched his jaw, suddenly feeling very stupid about the whole act at lunch. "Vhat happened?"  
"She asked me where you were, and I went by the plan yo. But then, and I quote, she said ' "I know about the girl. Amanda, right?" '. And...I spilled...I'm so sorry man..."  
Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly. "Vell...I suppose if she's going behind my back and von't come and face me herself, zen I refuse to go to her."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's not your fault," Kurt kicked a stone. "She goes behind my back...can't even trust her..."

* * *

Kurt paced. Where was Amanda? Was she hurt?  
"Sorry I'm late," A voice said behind him.  
"Amanda!" Kurt spun around. "I vas getting vorried. So how vas your first day back?"  
"Hard," Amanda playfully complained. She leaned up, kissing Kurt. He, of course, kissed her back.  
"Amanda..." Kurt paused, trying to get the courage to say something.  
"What is it?"  
"I...I just..." Kurt hesitated. "I vas vorried."  
Amanda's face told Kurt she wasn't buying it, and she knew he had something else to say. But, she replied, "I'm fine." Amanda held Kurt's hand, kissing him briefly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young couple, they were being watched. Raven's calculated mind took in everything. The new bride may not be one of them, but she sure had something special. Kurt's medallion glimmered off her chest, and Raven knew that that alone meant something. Kurt was very protective over it, not even allowing her to touch it. And if he would give it to this human...this Amanda...it was truly amazing.  
Whatever conversation Kurt and Amanda were having was leaving Amanda in a fit of giggles. Kurt stroked her cheek, kissing her on the nose.  
Raven had never seen him like that. Out of all the girls he and Todd flirted with, he had never been like this. Before it had been a game, this, why this was love.  
Raven flew away, giving the two the privacy they so deserved.

* * *

**Yin: So what do you think? Interesting enough?**


	14. I'm Gonna Be A

**Yin: :D**

* * *

An eighteenth handprint lined Kurt's wall. Empty plates and cups were scattered outside, and people laughed and chattered. But one was missing from this...  
He was none other than the main attraction himself, Kurt Wagner.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Ororo, Evan, and Amanda cheered.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing. "I said I didn't vant any of zis Amanda."  
"Doesn't mean I don't want to give you something," Amanda teased. She leaned over, kissing Kurt lightly, and handing him a present. "Open it."  
Kurt carefully tore at the newspaper, revealing a pocket watch.  
"It was my father's. His only true earthly possession."  
Kurt held it gracefully. "Amanda..."  
"He wanted it to stay in the family. And...you're part of this family."  
Kurt had no words. He held the ticking device in awe, a tear in his eye.  
Amanda brushed the tear away. "I love you Kurt Wagner."  
"I love you Amanda Vagner."  
Evan leaned over, whispering to Ororo, "How many times do they have to say that?"

* * *

Kurt grew happier with each passing day, and this was evident to all around him. And though many asked him, Kurt did not tell another about Amanda. He often ignored Raven though, clearly upset or angry with her.  
As the days grew into weeks, and the weeks into months, neither Raven nor Kurt addressed Amanda. Finally, close to three months afterwards, Charles came for a visit.  
As soon as Charles pulled up with his apprentice Scott Summers, both Kurt and Raven flocked him.  
Raven allowed Kurt to talk to him first, although she knew what he probably would say. And of course, she was right.

"Charles, please, please, do not mention Amanda in front of anybody," Kurt begged.  
"You still have not told?"  
"Vell...Todd knows. And...muzzer. But it is unspoken between me and her."  
Charles nodded. "Understand. So how is she doing?"  
"Amanda?"  
"Yes."  
Kurt smiled. "She is doing good. Ve're still trying to figure somezing out and everyzing, but ve're both doing really good."  
"That is good to hear." Charles patted Kurt's back. "She seems very much in love with you."  
Kurt turned away, probably blushing. "I vould zink ve are."  
"Yes. Now, I believe your mother wishes to speak with me."

"Charles, how could you?" Raven huffed.  
"I scanned her mind Raven. And as I told Kurt, she is very much in love with him."  
"But without me? Us?"  
"That was his choice. I respect it."  
Raven sighed. "He has been tearing at my heart. He does not care for me."  
"He does. He just feels as if he cannot trust you. You have told him so long not to tell anyone about all this, he decided that it was only right for him not to tell you. Why should one side know and not the other? I would suggest you try and fix the bond. Confront him, but in a loving way."  
"You always did have good advice Charles, it is just often hard to follow."

* * *

Kurt slipped to his Amanda. It was her birthday now, and he had something special for her.  
Evan opened the door for Kurt. "I'm warning you man, Ororo and Amanda have been acting weird. Especially today. Won't tell me though, nobody tells me anything."  
"Danke for ze heads up," Kurt laughed.  
"No problem."  
Ororo and Amanda stepped out of the side room, both smiling broadly.  
Kurt kissed Amanda hello, this time handing her a present. "Open it," He copied after her.  
Amanda smirked, unaware of what the case held for her. She opened it, a ring inside. "Kurt...it's beautiful!"  
"I thought so." He smiled.  
"Now it's my turn," Amanda pulled Kurt outside.  
"But it's your birthday!" Kurt laughed, looking at Evan for help, but he just shrugged.  
"Kurt..." Amanda beamed.  
"Vhat is it? It is your birthday right now you know."  
"That's why I waited for today."  
"Vaited for vhat?"  
"Kurt..." Amanda clutched her stomach, "I'm almost a hundred percent sure...and Aunt Ororo agreed..."  
"Vhat? Are you okay?"  
"Kurt, I'm pregnant."  
Kurt just sat there, his mouth hanging half-ways open. "You are?"  
Amanda nodded.  
Kurt picked Amanda up by her waist, spinning her around. Then he froze, setting her down carefully, as if she were china. "You...you shouldn't be vorking!"  
"I have to." She laughed.  
"But..."  
"Kurt, it's going to be fine."  
Kurt sat down, rubbing his face. "I'm going to be a vater..."  
"Yes. Yes you are." Amanda smiled down at her husband.  
Kurt got on his knees, touching Amanda's stomach prudently. "How far along?"  
"I'd guess...probably about twelve weeks."  
"Twelve..."  
Amanda smoothed out her dress, showing a slight belly bump. "See?"  
Kurt kissed Amanda's stomach gently. "Amanda...have I told you how much I love you?"  
Amanda pulled Kurt up. "Yes, yes you have. But it never gets old."  
"Vell, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Kurt pulled Amanda close to him, kissing her deeply, passionately. The moment shared between them was only seen by three others...Ororo...Evan...and the ever so vigilant Raven...

* * *

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Todd almost shouted.  
"Ja! So shush! I...I have to be ready..." Kurt whispered, although he seemed ready to shout it to the world.  
"Ready for what?"  
"Anyzing! I...I've started on a crib...und I have plans for a rocking chair...she'll definitely need one of zose..."  
"Dude! I'm gonna be an uncle!"  
"I'm gonna be a fazzer..."

While the two boys kept repeating themselves, and making plans, Raven was talking to Charles.  
"I'm going to be a grandmother Charles! A grandmother!"  
"Yes. But we both knew this was bound to happen."  
"Charles, listen to me!" Raven shook Charles. "A grandmother!" She sighed in disbelief and joy. "I have to talk to Kurt. I want to be a part of this."

* * *

**Yin: Oh la la, a little diffferent than the other one, huh? Guess you all will have to be surprised!**


	15. Dead

**Yin: Now with a chapter of King of Asgard uploaded, I am working on this. Be prepared to be sad, mad, and everything else!  
**

* * *

"Amanda," Kitty said drolly, fanning herself, "You've been Ms. Happy Go Lucky lately."  
"Yes ma'am." Amanda tried to avoid smiling at her thoughts strayed to Kurt and the baby.  
"You look like you're putting on weight," Kitty leaned forward, attempting to poke Amanda in the stomach.  
Amanda turned away, shielding herself. "I don't think so..." She disagreed.  
"Well I think so," Kitty stared into into Amanda's eyes knowingly. She continued fanning herself. "I heard that some fella has been visiting your little hut."  
Amanda laughed. "The only 'fella' I know is Evan. And he's my relative."  
"'Tis so. I still think, you're like, hiding something."  
"Whatever you say m'lady."  
Kitty paused, as if choosing her words. "So how far are you?"  
"Ma'am?"  
"With child? How far along are you?"  
"What makes you think I am pregnant? Because I am most certainly no-"  
"Don't play coy with me Amanda. We'll all like, be able to tell soon enough, so there's no denying it."  
Amanda sighed shakily. "Fifteen weeks."  
"Almost four months, huh?" Kitty smiled, then frowned. "Who's the father?"  
"My...my husband..."  
"You're like, married?" She squealed.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Kitty grinned. "I can't wait. Aw, a cute little baby! Finally! It's been forever!"

* * *

"Kurt, we need to talk," Raven pulled her son to the side.  
"Muzzer, not now. I...vant to get some fresh air," Kurt tried to pull away.  
"Kurt, why won't you talk to me? I know you know I know."  
Kurt tightened a fist. "All I know is zat I do not know vhat you are talking about."  
"I want to talk," Raven attempting coaxing her son the best way possible. Head-on.  
"Zen you vouldn't have gone behind my back. If you truly vanted to talk, you vould have come to me, not Todd. If you vanted to talk so bad, you vould have come sooner. If you vanted to talk, you vould have come vhen you knew I vouldn't be going out!" Kurt spat before he bound off into the darkness.

* * *

Kurt knocked on the door. It flew open, and Amanda greeted him with a kiss.  
"Zat is a very good vay to greet a fellow," Kurt laughed.  
"I was so worried...you weren't gonna come..." Amanda kissed Kurt again.  
Kurt pulled away. "Vhy? You know I vill alvays come." He stroked her cheek soothingly.  
"I know you will. But Kurt...I keep getting this feeling..." Amanda clutched the medallion tight. "There's something evil around here. And mischief nearer."  
Kurt looked at Ororo and Evan, who just shrugged. "Come on, you need some fresh air." Kurt pushed Amanda out the doorway, nodding to Ororo.  
"No...Kurt...you don't understand...we must stay inside..."  
"Come on Amanda. It's fine. See?"  
"This is wrong..."  
As soon as Kurt stepped out, there was a high-pitched scream in the shadows. A large figure emerged, grabbing Kurt by the throat.  
The scream brought Ororo and Evan out. Evan attempted to clobber the big guy, but it was to no avail. He just threw a knocked out Kurt to the ground, batting at Evan like he was an annoying fly.  
Amanda tried to pull Kurt away, but the noise had alerted more. Men came running, yanking Kurt away from her. She clung to him, giving him a kiss before she herself was torn from his arms.  
Torches were lit. A still dazed Kurt was tied to the back of a horse, and he was dragged around, the people cheering. Several cracked whips, causing the horse to jump, bouncing Kurt along. Many of those whips caught Kurt's back, leaving his shirt slit and bloody.  
Amanda wailed in protest as she and her family were bound in chains. Ororo and Evan remained silent, almost accepting their fate.  
They were walked all the way to the center of Bayville. The people awoke the mayor and his family, ushering the one thing that would satisfy them.  
A burning.

* * *

Amanda fell to her knees as they tied Kurt to a stake. Wood was gathered and placed around him. A brave young man, John Allerdyce by name, lit the first light.  
The heat and smoke grabbed Kurt's attention, but he was still out of it. He twisted and turned, trying to escape the flames, but his motions were slow and uncoordinated. His breaths were short and labored, his eyes wild with fear. As the blaze licked at Kurt's feet, he gazed into Amanda's eyes one final time. "I love you," He mouthed.  
The fire caught onto Kurt's fur, spreading quickly. It burned fur and skin, melting it right off.  
Kurt cried out. In a brilliant flash of purple and blue smoke, an explosion engulfed him. The fire snuffed out, and Kurt was gone.

* * *

Charles and Raven sat on the porch. The full moon illuminated the yard before them.  
"So have you talked with him?" Charles asked.  
"No. I will when he returns. He will not avoid me this time."  
Charles nodded. He hesitated, brining his hand to his temple. Cringing, he let out a small yell.  
Raven rushed over. "Charles?"  
"It's Kurt...he's...he's..." Charles passed out.  
"Todd!" Raven called out, followed by every other name she knew. They rapidly came, havoc and chaos almost ensuing.  
"We have to save Kurt! Now!"

* * *

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" The townspeople shouted at Evan, Ororo, and Amanda. They started pulling them to the smoldering logs.  
"Wait!" A voice shouted above the rest.  
Kitty stepped forward. "Wait. I know these people. They are not like this. What if the demon held them in a trance? Had a spell over them? We would not want their innocent blood on our hands."  
The mayor nodded. "You have a very good point young one. Someone fetch a priest, so they may be cleansed."

* * *

Raven and her team stood between the buildings, and on the roofs. They were to late.  
Kurt was gone.  
Amanda and her family would live, yes. But what of the child?  
Raven could still feel the lingering love Kurt had for the woman and the baby. She could also feel the love, the true love, Amanda had for Kurt. It was their love that had created the little one. Her son's child...her grandchild.  
He was going to be a boy. And he was going to be as his father. Raven did not know how she knew this, she just did.  
Raven vowed to keep an eye on Amanda, for when her time came, there needed to be one who would protect the babe. And Raven would be that protector. Yes, she would keep a close watch over her son's love. It was the smallest thing she could do for him.

* * *

Amanda gathered the few ashes of her beloved into a box. With her aunt and cousin, they buried it at the spot that she had always met him. Met Kurt.  
Evan had constructed a small wooden cross to mark the grave. He had carved Kurt's name and his birthdate...as well as his death on it.  
"Kurt," Amanda said, "I promise to raise our child as you would have wanted. I promise that I will never forget you, nor ever stop loving you." She looked up to the heavens. "Please Lord, watch over him!"

* * *

"May God be with you Kurt," Charles spoke.  
Raven wiped a fallen tear from her eye, watching Todd plant a blueberry plant. Kurt had always loved blueberries.  
She herself laid a blue morning glory on his marbled headstone. "I'm sorry Kurt...I'm sorry for everything..." She fell, not wanting to get back up.

* * *

**Yin: It's so sad...I hated writing this part. :( Even though I know what happens...still...it's depressing. The good news is, is that that's not all! Here's a P.S. so to speak!  
**

* * *

Sunlight beamed on a dark body. The deceased lay still, as deceased should, but then, yes! A breath and moan escaped his lips.  
He crawls to the sound of water, tearing his fragile skin, causing him to bleed worse than what he was already.  
He gasps as he sees his reflection. He is scarred, burned completely bald, and sure to die. He knows his time is up.  
"My son," A voice states. "I can make you well."  
He turns, frightened.  
It is none other than the devil himself, come to help. He outstretches his hand, "Come."  
He hesitates. "But my vife..."  
"Is fine, I assure you. Come with me, and you may see her again."  
The Stranger struggles to stand, grasping the devil's hand. They disappear in a red cloud of fire.

* * *

**Yin: Never done a P.S. before, and never really seen one, but I guess that's cool. I would love reviews, just to see what you think of this story, especially compared to it originally! I am grateful for any review really. So thanks for everything!**


	16. Nightcrawler

**Yin: Another chapter.  
**

* * *

Piotr could not help but feel sorry for the woman. He had the image stuck in his head of her begging for the demon's life. There was only one thing that could help him feel better.  
Pulling out a notebook, he sketched his memory. How unaware he was that it was the beginning of a large collage.  
Master Carmen approached him. "Mr. Rasputin."  
"Mr. Pryde."  
"I want to personally thank you for the your assistance in catching the demon."  
Piotr nodded.  
"I was hoping that you would stay here, and keep an eye on _them_," He of course was referring to the slaves. "I will pay you."  
Piotr nodded.  
"Well then...thank you."

* * *

Kitty sat across from Amanda, Piotr watching them from across the room.  
Amanda had said not one word from the night before. Kitty was out to change this, and stroke up a conversation. "So, like, what are you making?"  
Amanda lifted up the knitting. It appeared to be blue baby booties.  
Kitty sighed. "He's the father, isn't he? The demon," She sounded disgusted.  
Amanda looked up, great sadness in her eyes.  
"I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm like, not. He was a demon Amanda. We saved you."  
"You 'saved' me from a wonderful, kind, gentle man!" Amanda spat.  
"You're clearly blind," Kitty paused. "It was me you know. Illyana and I wanted to see your mystery guy. She brought her brother cause she is scared of the dark. It's a good thing too."  
Tears welled up in Amanda's eyes.  
"I'm glad we were like, there," Kitty went back to her stitching. "So we could help you."  
Amanda turned away, refusing to look at her husband's killer.

Piotr watched all this, sketching the scene, and adding it to the other. He couldn't help it, his conscious wouldn't let him. His mind kept turning with questions, to many questions without answers. To many to list, to many what ifs.

* * *

"Healing causes pain," The devil said. "But then what was pained is made new. You will be made anew."  
The Stranger flinched as he lay on the cold metal table. He moaned as his bare muscle froze. "Vhat...vhat is your name?"  
"Azazel," He said. "Now this will hurt. Just bare with it." Azazel placed needle after needle into the Stranger's body.  
He screamed as Azazel flipped a switch. Blue liquid was pushed out of the needles and inside his veins. The broken skin healed, the fur grew back, and the pain left him.  
He blinked rapidly. "I...I...gah!" The Stranger sat up holding his head. He fell off the table, leaning on the wall. "Vas is..."  
"Relax. This is part of the transformation."  
"No! Gah..." The Stranger knocked over equipment. "Vhat have you done to me?" He screamed. He fell to the floor, then went rigid. His muscles rippled, and when he opened his eyes, they flashed red before settling back into their familiar gold.  
"Rise my son. From hence forth, you shall be known as...Nightcrawler!"  
Nightcrawler stood up, then bowed in respect.

* * *

Amanda woke up screaming. But this wasn't new. Ever since Kurt died, she had been having nightmares. Something...someone with swords kept plaguing her dreams. Ever night was near the same, but not tonight.  
No, tonight, she had seen his face.  
Ororo patted a cool washcloth on her forehead. "Shhh...it was only a dream..." She soothed.  
"No. Not this time. It wasn't. It was...it was a vision," Amanda's eyes were wide.  
"A vision of what?"  
"Of him. Of my Kurt," Amanda grasped Ororo by the arms. "He's alive Aunt Ororo! Kurt's alive!"

* * *

Raven's eyes flashed open, her head throbbing. No...it couldn't be...  
She rushed to the chest at the foot of her bed, opening it wide. She tore through it, looking for something. The tux...the tux was gone...  
But of course! Kurt must have taken it, completely unaware it wasn't made for him. But...if that was gone...  
Raven pushed aside the various items that accompanied space, until she came to the bottom. There. There it was.  
She lifted up a medallion. No, not Kurt's. This one had a red stone.  
It had been given to her a many good years ago, almost to many to count. He had been so good...so special then...  
Raven slammed the lid shut, the medallion inside, trying to avoid remembering. She didn't want to recall the betrayal, the torn heart. It was to hurtful.  
But...if he was here...what about Kurt?  
No, it was to much to hope for. She never allowed herself hope.

* * *

Nightcrawler sliced through the dummy with ease. There was no emotion on his face. No pleasure, no sorrow. Nothing that showed he enjoyed what he was doing, but nothing that indicated he didn't either.  
"Well done," Azazel clapped. "I believe you are ready."  
Nightcrawler still showed nothing. He was solid, almost grim.  
"Prove yourself. Deliver this to Charles Xavier without being seen or heard."  
Nightcrawler nodded, teleporting away with the message.  
"Good," Azazel said to himself. "You did good."

* * *

Raven watched Amanda silently. She was clearly bothered with something, and kept pacing. Raven noted that she wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the woman, but also her mistress Kitty and the Russian.  
He was outlined her figure on paper, putting in every detail, down to her pregnant stomach.  
Suddenly the pencil snapped. The Rusky shook his hand, and for a second it appeared to shine like steel. But it disappeared, and he reached for another pencil in his bag.

Piotr clenched a fist. He had to be more careful. It had happened again. What was it? What was he? If he was found out, they would declare him a magic user or demon possessed, and he knew he was neither.  
He was something else, yes. But what?

* * *

**Yin: Good chapter? Yes? No? LOL you say so :P**


	17. Evergreen Manor

**Yin: Ah, what is more beautiful than working late on the Fourth of July? Happy Independence Day everybody**!

* * *

"I am worried," Ororo stated simply to Evan.  
"Let me guess. Amanda?"  
"Yes. She has gone mad with her loss. I am afraid the childbirth will only make it worse."  
Evan nodded. "But what can we do Auntie O?"  
"Pray Evan. Pray a miracle comes."

* * *

Charles rolled into his room. There on his desk lay an envelope.  
He peered around, looking for the the person who had brought it to him. Taking in a deep breath, Charles thought he caught a whiff of sulphur.  
"Azazel," He muttered.  
He carefully opened the envelope, reading the contents. What would have been gibberish to any other made perfect sense to him.  
Charles smiled, but it wasn't his usual warm smile. It was cruel, evil. Almost maniacal.  
"Alright. I guess it's time to go home."

* * *

Nightcrawler stood by Azazel's side, watching the destruction. He breathed in the ashy air, staring a man right between the eyes.  
The man just collapsed to the ground beside the rest of his family. He practically kissed Azazel and Nightcrawler's feet, pleading and begging for the sakes of his children and wife.  
The children were huddled around their mother, who looked very ill. They were all crying, and Nightcrawler almost felt sympathy.  
But sympathy was for the weak he reminded himself. His father was not sympathetic.  
But then, his father wasn't anything short of villainy.  
Nightcrawler gazed around. All the family had worked so hard for was burning to the ground. Their animals lay slaughtered and gutted, and any building on the property had been set on fire.  
He cringed. Fire. Why did fire make him so tense? He was not afraid of it, it was only fire. But at the same time...  
"Let this be a lesson worthless maggots! You are lucky to escape with your lives!" Azazel laughed, gesturing to the dead creatures. He nodded, and he and Nightcrawler teleported away.

Nightcrawler immediately started training. It gave him time to think, which was all he ever seemed to be able to do without Azazel over his shoulder.  
What he did today was wrong, it was clear. Or was it? Azazel seemed to think it was fine.  
Nightcrawler slammed a fist on the wall. Everything his father told him to do, his heart told him different.  
His heart. Often it felt as if he had numbed it, and other times he felt like a completely different person. Something was inside him, fighting to get out.  
What was he? Who was he?  
He rubbed his head, thinking. There was one question he wanted answered most of all.  
Who was the woman he so frequently dreamed of?

* * *

Amanda sat very still for her picturesque. Although she knew why she wanted Piotr to sketch her, no one understood. So why was she doing this?  
For Kurt. When he came back, she wanted him to be able see her through all this. And although he missed out, at least he'd be able to look back and smile.  
"That will be all Ms. Sefton. Thank you," Piotr said.  
"Mrs. Wagner," Amanda corrected, smiling.  
Piotr nodded, keeping his head low. "Mrs. Wagner."  
Amanda blinked. No one but Ororo and Evan actually acknowledged her marriage to Kurt. "Th..thank you..." She ran off to her hut, crying for no true reason at all.

Piotr had no words for the guilt he felt. It was his fault this woman was being drawn to insanity, it was his fault her husband was so brutally murdered. He felt responsible for Amanda, and for her baby. The demon's baby.  
Nothing would stop him from protecting her. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Raven knew Amanda's time was coming close. But what was she to do? Impersonate a midwife? Bring her here?  
And what of her family? Although they accepted Kurt, how would they respond to his offspring?  
Raven was so full of questions. There was one thing she did know though. Whatever she did, it would be to how Kurt would have wanted it. And she knew that if he knew they were in danger, he would have brought them here in a heartbeat. So that would be what she was going to do.  
Raven ran her fingers through her hair. This was about to get really complicated.

* * *

"I'm worried," Kitty's father stated at the dinner table.  
"About?" Her mother's sweet sounding voice asked.  
"The Sefton girl."  
"Yes...she's due any day now."  
"And that," Carmen pointed his fork at his wife. "Is why I am worried."  
Rebecca nodded, kitty watching silently.  
"We all know she carried demon spawn. It is probably why she is still held under the devil's spell.  
"Yes," Rebecca quietly stirred stirred her soup.  
"The...infant should be sent to the monastery. The priests will know how to deal with it," He took a big bite out of his food, but continued talking. "Perhaps with God's will, it will be able to serve His purpose."  
Kitty heard a plate break. She turned around seeing that Amanda had just entered. She had heard their conversation, and broken a plate.  
Amanda showed no signs of it though. She just started cleaning the broken shards.

* * *

"Ororo! What am I to do? They cannot take my baby from me! They'll kill him!" Amanda cried.  
Ororo held her in her arms. "We'll think of something Amanda. You were always great at that."  
Amanda paused. "Aunt Ororo...I...I know where we can go!"  
"Huh?"  
"Kurt...he spoke of his place...Evergreen Manor!"  
"What?"  
"Didn't you ever wonder where Kurt stayed? He had a place in the Witch's Wood. It was the only safe place. He said...he said if I go there I'll be safe."  
"Amanda, this is the accursed forest of all forests. Are you sure?"  
"Start packing! We need to go as soon as possible!"

* * *

**Yin: So what do you guys think is going to happen? Review and share your point of views!**


	18. The New Baby

******Yin: Okay, I feel bad for Nightcrawler. He has no idea who he is, or that he has a wife waiting for him, or that his son is to be born soon!**

* * *

It was a night like any other. Or so you think...  
Three people are bustling about in the dark of their house, making sure they have everything they need, not want. They have to pack light for their trip. And if they're found out...it will mean certain end for all of them.

Amanda jiggled the door. "Locked."  
"Of course," Ororo says. "They don't want you going anywhere." She pulled a pin out of her hair, slipping it into the bolt. "Best lock-pick I know," She smiled.  
Amanda eased the door open. Standing before her is a bulk of man, poised to knock.  
"Mrs. Wagner?"  
"Piotr?"  
Evan moans. "Busted."  
"You are not leaving, are you?" Piotr asked.  
"I cannot lie to you. Yes, we were. For my baby's sake."  
"Da. He will be safe away from here." He stood aside. "You must hurry. They have guards who stop by periodically."  
"Thank you Piotr."  
"Why are you helping us? This is all your fault anyways." Evan snorted.  
"Da, that is why I must help..." Piotr paused. "I am not so different from your Kurt."  
Amanda hesitated. "What do you mean?"  
Piotr closed his eyes. He clapped his hands, and then, standing before them was...  
"Dude, you're a statue!" Evan gasped.  
Piotr looked down. "I am steel little man," The metal faded away, and Piotr looked sorry. "i am sorry for my part in everything..."  
Amanda hugged Piotr. "No more. It is behind us." She took a deep breath in, and stepped outside, placing her fate, and that of her child, in the hands of a stranger.

* * *

The first stop was at Kurt's grave.  
Amanda brushed the wood, clearing the dust. "Uhhhnnn..." She clutched the plank until her knuckles turned white. "Aunt Ororo...we need to...hurry..."  
Evan and Piotr helped her up.  
"Thank you," She took a deep breath in.  
Dogs barked in the distance. They were to close for comfort, and at the rate their sounds sky-rocketed, they would be atop them quickly.  
Piotr armored up. "Go! I will fend them off."  
"Not without me," Evan stated. Something punctured his shirt, ripping it. A stick fell into his hand. No, not a stick. A bone, with sharp edges.  
"Evan?" Amanda gasped.  
Ororo egged her on. "There are more secrets in this family. But we will talk of that later."  
Amanda shook her head, and opened her mouth. But instead of words, a long moan.  
They treaded on, the sound of men at their heels.

* * *

Raven awoke in a deep stress. Amanda was on her, and the baby was to be born soon. She had to help.  
Her skin rippled, turning black. She shrank down, and a raven flew out her window.  
Her eye glimmered gold, much as her perished son. She looked down for any sign of Amanda.  
There! She was with the Ororo woman. Labor clearly had her.  
Further down, she could see the lights of the men on their trail.  
She dove down, landing lightly.

* * *

Red marks on the trees told Ororo and Amanda that they were close. Barks from the dogs told them that their doom was even closer.  
Amanda stumbled, dragging Ororo down to the ground with her. "Please...my little one...wait a just while longer..."  
Footsteps approached. They were caught.  
Ororo stood up, not ready to give up without a fight. But whoever was there, shocked her beyond measure. "Who are you?"  
Amanda gazed up. The lady standing before her had Irish red hair, sun yellow eyes, and evening blue skin. She wore a long white dress that had slits up past her thighs, and a belt made of skulls.  
"My name is Raven Darkholme. I am here to help."  
Ororo guarded Amanda. "Where did you come from?"  
"Evergreen Manor of course."  
Both Ororo and Amanda gasped. "But that's where...Kurt..." Amanda squeaked out.  
Raven helped Amanda up, helping Ororo support her weight. "Kurt...he was my son."  
Ororo's mouth almost hit the floor. Amanda shook. "What?"  
"Just as you are his wife and your baby his son, I am his mother."  
"No one can know what Amanda is having."  
"I know. But I also know that he will be his father's son in every aspect. That is why it is wise you came here."  
As they crossed the border into no man's land, Amanda started crying. "Why did he never tell me? Why did he not trust me?"  
"You know, he never spoke of you either. For that, I blame myself. I drilled it into him never tell anyone about this place, and he was afraid of what I would do if he told anyone. But, as a result, he refused to tell me of you." Raven paused. "We are almost home."  
"But how do you know?" Ororo asked the question Amanda only thought.  
"I kept an eye on my son as any mother would. When he started disappearing in the middle of the night, I had to know why."  
Amanda moaned as a house came into view.  
"Todd!" Raven called out.  
Within a few seconds, a teenager literally leapt out of the house. "Mom? Who is this?"  
"This is Amanda. Kurt's wife."  
Amanda made another noise, but this time much weaker.  
"Oh...man...yo...what do I do?"  
"Tell Jean to prepare Kurt's room and to boil some water. Then gather some of the others, and go help the two young men further back. They're tying to keep us safe."  
Todd nodded, bounding off.

Other women bustled around Amanda as she lay in bed. She gripped the sheets as another wave of pain seized her. Clutching the medallion, she screamed.  
Taking a deep breath in, she whispered for Kurt. Her wails grew louder, and before long, she was calling out for her beloved as loud as one could carry on.

* * *

Nightcrawler's eyes flew open. That dream...it was so vivid this time!  
The woman was in agony. She was crying out for someone.  
For him.  
No, she wasn't.  
Yes, she was.  
No.  
Yes.  
No! He was son of Nightcrawler, son of Azazel.  
But this woman...who was she?  
Amanda.  
The name just popped into my his head. That would be what he would call her. Amanda.  
The more Nightcrawler thought, the more he realized how hazy his memory was before he awoke all those months ago.  
But Amanda knew. She could answer all his questions.  
Nightcrawler scowled. He was getting to sensitive. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.  
She screamed again. This time Nightcrawler flew out of bed. He had to make her stop. It was torturing him.

Nightcrawler followed the sound of his heart. Before long, he was in familiar territory.  
But he'd never been here before. Azazel always said it was forbidden. So why did he know his way around?  
Nightcrawler stopped. What was this place?  
He fell to his knees. A part of him was here, buried. A memory.  
Thunder boomed, and lightning crackled. A storm was coming.  
Nightcrawler brushed aways more dust.  
HERE LIES KURT WAGNER, LOVING FRIEND AND HUSBAND  
More writing was scrawled on the bottom.  
I LOVE YOU  
Nightcrawler stood up quickly, gliding through the trees. Rain started pouring as a way-to-familiar path lay under him, stretching to warm lights ahead.  
He jumped to the ground, skiing at the speed he had been traveling.  
Voices caused him to shrink into the shadows. Several men were helping to others into the building. The small one tore away from them as another wail echoed into the dark.  
Nightcrawler crept up to a window. He blinked fast as an old memory seemed to cross his mind.

_He crept up to the window, effortlessly opening it. This was to easy.  
His mother stood, tapping her foot. Like he said, to easy._

A blood-curdling scream snapped him out of it. He peered up, looking though the glass.  
There lay the woman, Amanda, panting hard. Her face was drenched in sweat. A sob escaped her lips, but there were no tears. She was out of tears.  
She held her breath, and on the command of a white haired woman, she pushed.  
A cry was heard again, but this time it was not Amanda's. The blue skin lifted lifted up a newborn for all to see, and Nightcrawler fell back. No, it couldn't be!  
The blue baby let out another cry, but this time stronger. It's tail was tucked between it's legs, and it's grubby three-fingered hands were balled up in fists. He was wrapped in a blanket and handed to his mother.  
Nightcrawler didn't know why, but he was proud. He was proud of Amanda, he was proud of the boy. He stood tall, revelling in his pride.  
Amanda pointed at the window, calling for Kurt. Nightcrawler ducked, and ran off.

* * *

"It was Kurt, I swear!" Amanda insisted as she held her baby close.  
"You're exhausted and seeing things," Raven contridicted.  
"I saw him when the lightning flashed. It was him. I know it."  
Ororo brushed her hair. "Shhh now...Let's not have any of this. You have visitors."

* * *

Nightcrawler paced. He had not been able to sleep since he returned, but he was not tiring.  
"What is wrong my son?" Azazel asked.  
Nightcrawler shook his head, snarling. He crouched, rubbing his temples.  
Azazel laughed. "Just being a demon I suppose."  
Nightcrawler teleported to his room. That word - demon - had once made him so proud. But now...it wasn't him. He wasn't this. He had to get away from here, away from the evil influences of his father.

* * *

**Yin: Longest. Chapter Ever. Hope ya'll appreciate it!**


	19. Three Months Later

******Yin: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It keeps my spirits up. Okay, so lets get to the story!  
**

* * *

It had been three months. Three long grueling months. Three months since Amanda had last seen Kurt, and three months since their son had been born.  
She had named him Lucas Alexander. The Protecting Light of Men. Kurt would have approved greatly, or at least she thought.  
Amanda rocked the sleepy infant. He was cute, and she was proud that he was hers.  
Lucas wrinkled up his nose, letting out a small sneeze. He blinked his eyes, as if trying to get dust out of them.  
"Shhh..." Amanda cooed.  
His eyes crossed as he sneezed again, this time louder. And as he sneezed, he exploded. He literally lit into smoke and flames, disintegrating until there was nothing left. All Amanda had was the smell of sulphur and the noise in her ears.  
She screamed, a long wail that only a mother could produce at the loss of her child. Everyone came running in as she slid out the chair, sinking to the ground.  
"What is wrong?" Raven asked.  
Amanda could only sob as she clutched the blanket that once held her baby.  
A cry erupted from her room. Amanda took a deep breath in, rushing away from the others. And there, curled up in his crib, lay a bawling Lucas.  
"Impossible..." Amanda whispered. She scooped up Lucas, coddling him.  
"Amanda?" Ororo asked. "What happened?"  
Lucas coughed. He sneezed again, and again he exploded. With a poof, he was in his crib, curling up. He yawned, trying to rub his eyes.  
"That!" Amanda cried.  
Raven laughed. "He's just teleporting. Kurt used to..."  
Evan's mouth almost hit the floor. Ororo's eyes were wide, and Amanda even gasped.  
"But...but...Kurt...he..."  
"That's how he died," Evan said bluntly.  
"What do you mean yo?" Todd asked.  
Evan stared him square in the face. "When the fire touched him...he..."  
Lucas gazed up at Amanda. He sneezed, and appeared in front of Amanda. As he feel, she caught him, and she held tight.  
"He did that," Evan finished. "Except bigger. Louder."  
"Mom..." Todd gulped.  
"Don't say it," Raven sighed. "It's to much to hope for. Besides, we both know he couldn't anymore."  
Amanda looked up. "Why?"  
"It's...a long story."  
"We have the time."  
Raven nodded. "You have to understand, I was young when I had Kurt. I had made many bad decisions, but Kurt was the silver lining in my raincloud. When he was born, I...I was struggling. It was a battle just to survive each day, and now I had an infant to care for. And when he was just a few months old, he started teleporting. It was even harder after that, just keeping an eye on him. I managed to care for him for the first few years...but when he was three I...I entrusted him to some very close the friends, the Wagners."  
"That's why his last name is Wagner?"  
"Yes."  
Amanda nodded.  
"I came and went, making sure Kurt knew who I was, and that I loved him. I often tried to bring him things from my travels. Then, when he was eight, I found Todd."  
"I was five," Todd interrupted.  
"He was five. I finally settled down. I wanted Kurt to come and stay with me, but he wanted to stay with the Wagners. I...gave him the choice. He chose them. It tore at me, but I loved him enough to let it go. I still checked in on him, and visited him on his birthdays, but it wasn't the same. To know your child does not want to be with you, it hurts," Raven choked. "Then one day I stopped by for Kurt's eleventh birthday, and no one was home. I searched, and finally found out the Wagners had died from small pox. But I still had no clue where Kurt was. I finally found him in the woods, nearly dead from the illness. I brought him home, and nursed him back to health, but he never teleported after that. He never talked about it, and I never brought it up, but out of respect, he kept the name Wagner."  
Amanda smiled. "But perhaps, in the time of danger, he did teleport. And he's alive, like I have kept saying. Jus think about it. Kurt. Is. Alive."

* * *

Nightcrawler had not built up the courage to leave Azazel yet. He knew his father's wrath, and did not want to be the cause of unnecessary carnage that Azazel would be sure to cause.  
_Pop!  
_What was that? Something...something in his head...had-  
_Pop!  
_That! Nightcrawler paused, crouching. He listened very closely and-  
_Pop!  
_He snorted. That was going to drive him crazy. He drew out his swords, ready for anything. He poised, waiting.  
_Pop!  
_Nightcrawler's ears swiveled. He knew where it was coming from. He knew where he had to go to make it stop. But he hadn't allowed himself to return...the woman, Amanda had seen him.  
His hand went to his heart. Why?  
That was when he finally had the nerve. He had made his choice, and it was time to act. He was going to leave, and never return.

* * *

Todd burst in. "There's men near the boundary! And a girl!"  
Raven nodded. "Come on everyone, lets see if she's one of us."  
"I wanna come," Amanda said.  
"No! It's to dangerous."  
"But I want to. I haven't been out, and I want to see who the girl is. Maybe I will recognize her."  
"Amanda, I said no. I do not have time to argue."  
"I'll say further back. It'll be fine."  
"No."  
"Then it's settles then! I'm coming," Amanda laughed.  
Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nightcrawler's chest burned. Something was very wrong.  
He pushed himself harder, leaping from branch to branch, paying no mind to the birds he startled.  
As the sun began to set, Nightcrawler heard the yells of battle. It excited him, and he licked his lips in anticipation.  
As he gazed down onto the forest floor below, he saw man pitted against mutant. But this was not his war. He had more pressing matters.  
He turned to go, but everything seemed to start moving in slow motion. He watched as a girl ran from her captors, and then a woman, Amanda! yanked her to safety from behind a tree.  
Amanda gasped, backing up into the line of fire. She clung to the baby boy, frozen on the spot.  
An archer aimed a lighted arrow at her. It would most certainly pierce her and the child through. He released it, and it flew through the air.  
Without second thought or hesitation, Nightcrawler dropped down in front of her. The arrow flew right at him, but he was ready. As it whizzed by him, he reached out and grabbed it, snapping it in half with his bare hands. The noise echoed, and all eyes turned toward him. He braced himself, growling lightly.  
"It's the demon!" One of the men shouted. "We have to stake him through this time!"  
Several of the men charged at Nightcrawler. He raised his eyebrows, almost laughing. They had to be kidding.  
He easily knocked various weapons out of their hands, also knocking them down, often time with single blows of his elbows or knees.  
Although this was slightly amusing, it was albeit annoying. Nightcrawler turned back to Amanda, somewhat shocked. In his fun, he had momentarily missed a single man. And this one guy held a knife to Amanda's throat.  
"You want your wife and span to live demon?" He shouted.  
Nightcrawler cocked his head. As far as he could remember, he was not married, and he was sure he would know if he had a child. But then, at the same time, he couldn't really think to far back, and Amanda, he was sure, held the key.  
Nightcrawler sneered, teleporting. He grabbed the man's wrist, and bent it backwards quickly. A nasty crack was heard, and the man fell.  
Nightcrawler drew his swords, placing them in scissor formation around the man's neck. He slowly drew them together until it started drawing blood.  
"Kurt?" Amanda said.  
Nightcrawler paid no heed. He dug his swords in deeper, and very unmanly tears started dripping off the the man's face.  
"Kurt. Stop."  
He smirked. Maybe he was more like his father than he had previously imagined.  
Someone touched his shoulder. He flipped one of his swords, holding it at the other person. She had blue skin, and wild eyes, but she also appeared very familiar.  
"We do not kill people Kurt. No matter what they've done to us."  
Nightcrawler's eyes dashed around. Everyone was watching him, trying to determine what he was going to do.  
Amanda pushed his sword away from the man (who took off running). She caressed his fur, kissing his hand.  
Nightcrawler sheathed his swords, looking back and forth between Amanda and Blue. They knew him. All these people knew him.  
He wanted to sink into the ground and cry. But tears were for the weak, as just exhibited a few minutes ago.  
Nightcrawler couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. But he could teleport.  
And with that last thought, he disappeared.

* * *

"I told you!" Amanda shouted in glee. "I told you!"  
"I...don't know. You would think that a mother...would know her son." Raven shook her head in shock.  
"You cannot be possibly telling me that that wasn't Kurt."  
A moan caused all heads to turn. The entire reason that they were here, the girl, lay bleeding. Only one tended her, a young man by the name of Lance Alvers. He was new, and had just started hearing about the tales of fallen heroes, the most recent being Kurt. How was he to know the one he cared for had helped in the demise?  
"Kitty," Amanda coughed.  
"Amanda...I...I get it now..." Kitty's bloodshot eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. "I...I..." She leaned on tree, falling through it. She cried out as she hit the ground. Lance helped her up, tying a tourniquet around her bleeding arm.  
As much anger, rage, and hate Amanda had built up for Kitty had diminished the second she had seen Kurt. And now, with Kitty at her feet, Amanda felt sorry for her. Kitty had not known any better. Kurt'a appearance had been deceiving.  
Amanda handed Lucas to Raven, bending down, helping Kitty up. "It's alright Ms. Kitty. It's alright.

* * *

Kitty ran a fever for most of the night. People watched over her in shifts, excluding Amanda.  
She was sitting on the porch, staring out into the darkness of the night. Lucas was curled up in her lap, sleeping just as soundly now as he had been the past few hours.  
Kurt. Was. Alive. Kurt was alive. Kurt was alive!  
But where was he? Why didn't he come back to her?  
Amanda's eyelids started to droop. As much as she wanted to stay up, she couldn't. She to exhausted.

* * *

Nightcrawler watched Amanda closely. She waited for him. But why?  
Because she clearly cared for him.  
That was when Nightcrawler decided something important. He would tick around this place. He may not join their little charade game, but he'd be around. He'd help where he could, like today, and protect them.  
Protect Amanda.

* * *

**Yin: New official record. This has 2,075 words. How did you guys feel about Kurt's back story? And the battle scene? And Amanda's quick forgiveness? Tell me what you think! **


	20. Blueberry Pie

******Yin: Today has been great. Donuts, soda, more donuts, some more soda. Yep :P  
**

* * *

Amanda hummed as she picked fruit. She was going to make dessert today, but it was not for her. It was for Kurt.  
It bothered her that he did not come back. Didn't he know how much she cared for him? How much his family wanted him home? They did not care that he hid his two different lives, they all just wanted him in their arms.  
With two buckets filled, Amanda went to grab the two empty ones. Except, they weren't empty. Had she already finished?  
Thick, blue fingerprints gave the culprit away. Whoever had helped her, had also helped himself to some of the delectables. But of course, no one could resist the delicious blueberries, especially not Kurt.  
Picking up the four buckets, Amanda continued humming her song as she walked home.

* * *

Nightcrawler caught the aroma of something succulent. It was...pie? Blueberry pie. Something told him he loved the stuff.  
He watched as Amanda set the still warm and breathing pie on a stump. She placed a piece of paper beside it, weighing that down with a fork. She walked away, but she did glance back a few times. Going inside the house, she disappeared from his sight.  
Nightcrawler's stomach growled. He had not eaten a decent meal since he left Azazel's, except for the rare game that he hunted every now and them. He had eaten some blueberries earlier, but they stained his fingers, and were somewhat sticky.  
Nightcrawler crept down the tree he was in, his sharp eye observing anything or anyone that would come after him. Seeing no one, he quickly grabbed the pie, the note, and the fork, teleporting away.  
He did not notice the woman watching from the window.

Nightcrawler sat, crouching at his little camp. There was no fire, nor a tent, just foliage brushed aside. A blanket lay where his bed would be, and his ever important swords were where they always were- strapped to his back.  
He started eating the pie, center first, and opened up the letter, reading as he ate.

_Dear Kurt,  
__My sweet, sweet elf. No words can describe __the joy  
that I feel knowing that you are alive. All those  
__months grieving, only to be relieved with a great  
__celebration. I only wish that you would come back  
__to me. I want you to meet our son, Lucas Alexander.  
__He is like you so much, even at this early stage. But  
__he needs his father. I need my husband, my love.  
__Please, I beg you, come back. I already worked  
everything out with your family, and there are no  
__grievances. We all just want you back in our arms.  
As you read this, I wait. I wait for you, my one true  
__love.  
Forever and Always Yours,  
Amanda_

Nightcrawler smirked. This was clearly not for him, the way she spoke of love this and love that. Yet, somewhere deep inside of him, he yearned for what she spoke of. He wanted a friends, family, love. A son. He...had been a part of that...or had he?  
This Amanda spoke of a a Kurt, a Kurt he did not know. But whoever Kurt was, he was one lucky man.

* * *

Amanda picked up the mostly empty pie pan. The only thing Kurt had not eaten was the crust, but then, he hated crust.  
She smiled. This was so like him.  
The fork looked clean, licked clean. It was surrounded by crumbs, and Amanda could tell he had enjoyed it.  
The only thing missing was a note. He had not responded back. But then, he probably had nothing to write with. That was a reasonable explanation.  
Amanda sighed. She had been hoping that Kurt would have sheepishly delivered the pan and fork, begged for forgiveness, swept her off her feet, and kiss her. But instead, nada. No indication that he cared, and nothing that he loved her.  
Lucas started crying from his basket. His innocent baby voice tore her away from her daydreams, and she picked him up, cradling him. Tears fell from her cheeks as her longing grew ever stronger.

* * *

Nightcrawler watched as mother and son cried together, nearly in unison. He wanted so bad to comfort them, but he did not know how. Not in a way that would not show himself. And he would not show himself, no, not again. He was almost afraid of what would happen. He knew he'd lose it and crack. He was already becoming to sensitive, losing the strength that Azazel had so diligently pumped into him.  
Why did he want to assure the woman that all was fine? Why did he want to ruffle the boy's downy hair, and proclaim to all how proud he was?  
Nightcrawler had no answers for his questions.  
What bothered him was the note Amanda wrote. It was for Kurt, but he was Nightcrawler. Yet, the note was for him, except he wasn't Kurt. He was...who was he? Azazel called him Nightcrawler, the people here called him Kurt. He could not be both.  
Or could he?

* * *

Amanda awoke to a large crack. She looked around, and saw nothing that alarmed her. She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Lucas. She breathed in his cute baby smell, relaxing.  
_Crack!  
_There it was again!  
Amanda flew out of bed, but she was careful not to wake Lucas. That would be a disaster.  
Peering out the window, Amanda saw a dark figure bending over. He something up, stacking it with something else. He turned, facing the moonlight, illuminating his face. It was suddenly clear.  
It was Kurt.  
He placed a log on the stump, and raised an axe. He cut the log in half with another loud crack. And once again he gathered up the broken pieces, stacking them with the pile he had amassed.  
Amanda rested her head on the glass. He was so close, just a few yards away, yet so far.  
He heaved as he brought down the axe again, his body glistening with sweat. He was working so hard, and for no apparent reason at all.  
Soon he was out of logs. With a satisfied sigh, he teleported away. All that was left was the rapidly diminishing smoke.  
Amanda crawled back in bed, but as much as Kurt was pleased, she was dissatisfied. She was upset with herself, and almost with Kurt. But she refused to be angry at him, he had to have a reason. So when he came back, she'd be ready.  
Already she was making plans in her head for pants, shirts, and long johns. His clothes were wearing out, that was evident, and being him, he did not know how to sew. Plus, what better way to be a good wife, than to have many presents ready for him when he returned?  
Amanda's eyes closed, and she fell asleep, so many ideas and wishes in her head, that might never come true.

* * *

**Yin: This is moving a little slow for me. What do you think? Faster, good, or slower?**


	21. Why Do You Call Me?

******Yin: Author's note: Disclaimer. Don't own Marvel, but I do own Lucas. So yeah.  
**

* * *

Amanda picked Lucas up, practically dragging him away from his tired uncles. The five month old had been hyper before he could crawl, but now that he figured out the use of his appendages, he was almost to much for anyone to handle. Raven said his father had been like that too.  
His father...well, Kurt was around. You might see him occasionally, but more you just knew. Different things would be done around the place, like the wood chopped, or berries picked. One time they even found a bucket of honey on the porch.  
The biggest thing that stood out was the handprint. Around Kurt's birthday, a nineteenth handprint had mysteriously appeared on his wall. It could only mean that Kurt had done it. He had been inside the same room as sleeping Amanda and Lucas. But like always, he had not stayed.  
Amanda saw Kurt more than anyone else, but perhaps it was just because she actually looked for him. Everyone else just accepted that he alive, and if he wanted to come back, he would.  
Amanda, on the other hand, felt like something was wrong. Her Kurt would not abandon her, or their son. He wouldn't just leave his family and friends hanging. If he was alive, he would spend every breathing second trying to get back to them. And since he was alive and not doing that, she knew something was hindering him. And since she had been right about him being alive, why couldn't she be correct about this too?

* * *

Nightcrawler's eyes peered through the tree branches. He looked down at the celebration at hand, his stomach growling at all the food. Fried chicken, grilled cheese sandwiches, delicious blueberry pie, and cake lined the picnic table along with other foods.  
The group was singing to Amanda. As the words reached Nightcrawler's ears, he knew what they celebrating. Her birthday. It was her special day, and he felt like he should be there beside her, singing just as loud or louder than the others.  
Amanda was laughing, bouncing Lucas on her knee. The little boy, however, was distracted by a flock of low flying geese. He reached for them, frustrated because his mother kept trying to get him to sit still.  
But Lucas was determined. He scrunched his eyebrows, focusing on the birds. He smiled, a little baby smile, and teleported from his mother's arms.  
At first Amanda did not see where he went. She glanced around, suddenly noticing the height her baby was.  
He had teleported toward the geese, but had misjudged the distance greatly. He wasn't nearly as high as them, but the fall would most certainly kill him.  
Nightcrawler didn't think. He leapt from the tree, catching Lucas mid-fall. Twisting so he faced the sky, Nightcrawler shielded Lucas. He braced for impact, holding on to the wiggling child.  
Nightcrawler hit the ground hard. It took his breath away, and he wished he would have teleported the moment he had touched Lucas. Of course, they would have landed just as hard from the speed they were both traveling.  
Slightly dazed, he stumbled up, and passed a perfectly fine, although shaken, Lucas to Amanda. She clutched Lucas, still in shock.  
Nightcrawler turned, ready to teleport. Amanda grabbed his wrist. "Kurt."  
He flinched. He didn't know why, he just did. He felt if he left, he would be deserting her.  
Blue took Lucas from Amanda, leaving her arms open. She hugged him tightly, wrapping both arms around him. He wanted so bad to hug her back, but he couldn't. He did not know her.  
"I knew you'd come back," She whispered.  
What was she talking about? Come _back_? She acted like she was his friend, and he had no friends.  
Putting his hand to his head, Nightcrawler suddenly saw an image play out in his mind.

_Something threw him down, and his head hitting a boulder. Everything blacked out for a little, hazy and he couldn't focus.  
The next thing he knew, Amanda was screaming, clinging tight to him. She didn't want to let him go. She sounded like she was pleading, but for what? Then she kissed him and was gone. Someone had yanked her away from him.  
People were doing something...tying him...He couldn't think, nothing looked right. His head hurt so much...what was happening...?_

Someone patted him on the back. Nightcrawler wheeled around from Amanda's touch, facing an older green-skinned teen. "Kurt," He gulped. Then he too hugged him tears almost coming out of his eyes. "I missed you so much!"  
Two African Americans clasped him. The woman started crying alongside Amanda, but he could tell they were tears of joy. They truly missed him. But how?  
Other people started crowding around, suffocating him. They were all loud, all asking questions, or saying something. It was to much, just to much!  
Blue clapped. "Everyone! Calm down, please!" She stood in front of him. "Don't rush him," She then embraced him. "Kurt...my son...It is so good to have you back..."  
Amanda leaned on Nightcrawler, resting her head on his shoulder. "There's so much to tell you, so much to show you!" She sighed contently, no words coming out for her delight.  
"Where have you been man?" The teen shook his hand, having regained his composure.  
Nightcrawler just blinked. The silence echoed immensely.  
"Kurt?" Amanda sked.  
Nightcrawler coughed. "Vhy..." His stupid lisp came out.  
"Why what?" She looked him in the eye, concerned.  
"Vhy do you keep calling me Kurt?"

* * *

**Yin: How do you feel about that? I bet you did not see that coming, him being able to speak. And his flashback was interesting for to write, because I had to do his point of view when that was happening. Weird O.o  
Well, read, review, and revel this story!**


	22. Headaches

******Yin: So you guys ready?  
**

* * *

Amanda gasped. Was he fooling around?  
Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Because that is your name."  
Kurt shook his head no.  
"Yes, it is," Amanda insisted. What was he thinking?  
Raven held her hand up. "Then what is?" Her voice was so full of...understanding.  
Kurt stood tall, almost heroically. "Nightcrawler."  
"Where are you from...Nightcrawler?"  
Amanda didn't get why Raven was playing along with his games. This. Was. Kurt. They had to address why he was going by Nightcrawler, not asking him dumb questions like 'where are you from?'.  
"My father's keep," He answered.  
"And who is your father?" This time Raven sounded unsteady.  
"You ask to many questions," He scowled. Amanda had never seen him to that before.  
Almost as quickly, Raven asked, "Is it...Azazel?"  
Kurt fingered one of his swords. "How do you know him?"  
"He was...my beau. The father of my son, Kurt."  
Kurt, or rather Nightcrawler, nodded. "It does not surprise me. Father is a great lover of remarkable vomen."  
"My boy looked just like you."  
"Down to the tail...three fingers...fangs...elf tipped ears..." Amanda said, her lip quivering.  
Nightcrawler mouthed the word elf, his head twitching.

* * *

Nightcrawler had never been called an elf before. Or had he?

_"Don't! Don't say it!" Amanda wagged her finger in the face of the African American boy. "He's a...he's an elf."  
Nightcrawler looked at her, ready to laugh. That was definitely a first. "Vell, zat's a new one."  
The boy jumped back. "You can-"  
"Talk? Ja, I can."_

Amanda continued talking. "Kurt was my husband," She brought her hand to her heart, clutching medallion. "And the father of our son, Lucas." She bounced the drooling baby on her hip.  
Nightcrawler could have sworn he had seen the medallion before. "Vhere did you get zat?"  
"Kurt gave it to me for our wedding band," She appeared somewhat disturbed, almost disheartened.  
Nightcrawler blinked again, twitching.

_"Please supply the bad that will seal this union."  
The band? He had forgotten the most important thing! He had no ring! He-  
He took off his medallion, placing it around Amanda's neck. Yes, it was sacrifice, but she was worth it.  
"This union is now sealed. You may kiss the bride."  
Nightcrawler wrapped his arms Amanda's waist, leaning in for the kiss-_

He snapped out of it. There was no possible way.  
"Are you okay?" Amanda asked.  
"Ja...I...I..." He gazed into Amanda's eyes, feeling as though he had a hundred times, and never tired of it. "I...have a headache..." He staggered over to a chair, sitting down.  
"How long have you had these...headaches?" Blue questioned. Man, sometimes she was annoying.  
"Is is nozzing."  
"Well, we may be able to stop them. Wouldn't you like that?"  
Nightcrawler did not know what he wanted. These people were new to him, although he had watched them for months. "Ja...?"  
"So how long have you had these headaches?"  
He glanced around. There were so many people.  
"Do you want to go inside? To give you some space."  
Nightcrawler knew that going indoors could be dangerous, a trap even. But the people here seemed so good, he...he had to. "Ja ma'am." Why did he call her ma'am? That was not like him.  
Blue guided him inside, to a bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and the door closed. Here he was, taken away from all those people, yet still crowded. Blue, Amanda, the two ex slaves, and the green skin were sitting or standing around in the room. Five people...wouldn't be to hard to take out if he needed to.  
Blue pulled a chair up, sitting in front of him. Her glaring eyes were surprisingly soft, and it almost made him melt. "Now, when did these problems start?"  
Nightcrawler cleared his throat. "Vhen...when I left my father. Vell, well a little bit before za...that."  
"Now why do you do that?"  
"Do vhat, what?"  
"Correct yourself."  
"Because it is imperfect. I must perfect myself in everyzing. Ach! Everything."  
"It is an accent. German, if I may imply."  
"A German accent? Ich weib nicht Deutsch!" He paused. "I...do not know German."  
Raven just nodded slightly. "So about the headaches. What do you think causes them?"  
"If I knew, ve vould not be having zis conversation."  
"Well, is there a pattern that you have found?"  
Nightcrawler tilted his head. "She causes it."  
"Who?"  
He looked at Amanda. "Her."  
"How?" Blue glanced at Amanda.  
"I do not know. But she does."  
"These headaches...they are headaches, right?"  
He just smirked. "Not really."  
"Then what are they?"  
"I do not know. And I do not see the point in zis."  
"I'm trying to help Nightcrawler. Just like that."  
"Vell, danke, er thank you."  
"Maybe later?"  
"Maybe." Nightcrawler's stomach growled.  
Amanda stood up. "I'll get you some food."  
He nodded, watching her every move, not wanting her to go. "Vait!"  
Amanda froze.  
"I'll go vith you, ja? Yes?"  
"Okay," She smiled.  
Nightcrawler winked at Blue, following Amanda out of the room. He looked up at the wall, trying to figure out why he had placed his handprint there along on the others.  
"You coming?" Amanda called out.  
"I'm right behind you," He said. "Amanda..."  
"Yes?" Her eyes filled up with something, hope.  
"Your Kurt vas very lucky."

* * *

**Yin: Dun dun dun! Did you think it'd be that easy? No way!**


	23. Life

******Yin: Kurt or Nightcrawler- Which is our favorite? Mine is easy! Kurt, duh.  
**

* * *

Nightcrawler sighed as he polished his swords, They were his only true possessions, minus the pocket watch that he kept hidden.  
His time there had been okay by his standards. No one had tried to kill him yet, although the mood around the place was rather exhausting. Everyone seemed to be in a mutual shock, but at least they treated him well.  
Every day Blue, or Raven as her name was, sat down with him and tried to talk things out. But talking was his one weakness, his Achilles' heel so to speak. He knew this, and so he never told her what she wanted to know. He could tell it frustrated her, but he didn't care.  
Although he may not talk, he sure did listen. He listened to all the silly rumors that popped up, especially the ones about him. He listened to the concerns that others would have, almost scoffing at them. But no one knew that he listened so intently.  
The one person he did care to hear the most was Amanda. She often expressed her thoughts to Raven, unaware of his keen ears. Unfortunately she did not know the harm her own words had caused him. They caused him to resent himself, even more so than he ever even dreamed.

_"Raven, this is a big joke," She cried. "God has both blessed me and cursed me."_  
_"How so?"_  
_"I got my wish. Kurt is back. But then...he isn't. He's 'Nightcrawler'. He...he's not the man I once loved. But...Raven I still love him so much! Yet...he will never care for me as I do him. Not like this. He despises everybody..."_  
_"He doesn't despise anyone. He's just confused Amanda. You need to be there, by his side, helping him where you can."_  
_"I've tried. But...it's so hard. I don't know if I can anymore."_

Nightcrawler desired what she spoke of. He wanted to be loved, and to love someone. He knew she'd give her love to him in a heartbeat, but could he love? He was just a monster, a freak, a demon. He could never achieve the simple emotion of love. It was beyond him. Azazel had always said so.  
Nightcrawler only saw himself as a master of devastation. He was a warrior, not some fun-loving, innocent husband and father. Or son. Or brother. Or friend.  
He didn't have any friends. He never did, never would.  
The headaches and pains had only worsened over the past couple weeks. There were vivid images in his head, images that he wouldn't be able to forget. Not that he wanted to mind you, he quite enjoyed a good many of them. It was just...things triggered them. Something Amanda would do...it was always her. Always. A smile, the way she did her hair, even what she wore. Sometimes it would be something she would say, other times something she just did. Her laugh was the guiltiest of them all, for every time she laughed, he would...remember something.  
Of course, he couldn't say remember. That would be acknowledging that they were memories, which they were not. They were to wonderful, to great to be his. He din't deserve them.

* * *

Amanda stirred the soup. She was also trying to keep Lucas busy, and do the breakfast dishes. She was quite busy.  
Nightcrawler smiled as he watched her. That was something new for him.  
"Here take him," She shoved Lucas into his arms.  
Nightcrawler sat there, unsure what to do. What did one do with a child? He looked around, and noticed no one was paying attention. His eyes fell onto Lucas, and he couldn't help himself. "Hallo zere little guy," He whispered.  
Lucas blew a raspberry, laughing.  
Nightcrawler smiled yet again. Okay, the squirt was pretty cute.  
Lucas grinned, grabbing Nightcrawler's face. He stuffed his grubby little fingers up his nose, causing Nightcrawler to fly back, practically throwing the babe on the floor. He snorted, clearly disgusted.  
Amanda gasped, scooping up the rather shocked Lucas who started crying. She washed his hands, and handed him to Evan...who handed him to Todd.  
Nightcrawler sighed. He knew he had messed up again.

Amanda sighed. Kurt was hurt, and she had caused it. He been trying, really trying, and one simple mistake had caused her to blow up silently. And he was aware of that.  
She was just so tired of...of him! Well, not him specifically, she was tired of Nightcrawler. She just couldn't stand it. She longed for one person. She wanted one person.  
No, she needed one person. She needed Kurt.

* * *

"So have you had any more headaches?" Raven asked.  
Nightcrawler cringed. "Ja. And ze tea did not help."  
She nodded. "Well, if I knew more about the problem I might be able to assist better."  
He scowled. "You say zat every day, yet I say ze same zing. My mouth is shut."  
"Please, Nightcrawler, don't you want relief?"  
He was silent, thinking, contemplating.  
Raven said no one more word. She would give him his space.  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"Only if you svear it never leaves zis room."  
"I swear, I will not tell a soul."  
Nightcrawler sighed. "Alright. It all started vhen I first saw Amanda. I..." He gulped, then pulled himself together. "I am seeing someone else's memories. Hers."  
"Oh? When did you first see her?"  
He was blushing, so he was grateful for fur. "The night of the birth of her son."  
"Lucas. So then...she was right. You were there."  
"Yes."  
"Why were you watching her?"  
He sneered, throwing his hands up. "This is useless."  
"Please answer the question."  
"Okay. I...I sensed her distress, and I came." Nightcrawler stuttered a little, almost unsure why he came himself.  
"Why would you be concerned with one female?"  
"I don't know!"  
Raven sighed.  
"I'm sorry," He surprise dhimself. He never apologized. Azazel told him it showed weakness.  
"It's perfectly fine. How about we leave that alone and go on to something else?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, let's see. How far back do you remember?"  
Nightcrawler quiet. He tried to think further back before all this, but his mind was stuck on Amanda. "It's hazy."  
"I understand."  
Nightcrawler paused. No one understood him.  
"But! I expect one clear memory tomorrow. It has to be at least one year old."  
"Vas? I can't just pull it out of my head!"  
"Yes, you can. Stop resisting Nightcrawler. It will help. Focus on the tidbits you can think of, putting them together. It'll come to you," She stood up, brushing herself off. "Well, that's all for today."  
"Danke," He whispered. "I'm going for a valk, okay?"  
"You don't need my permission. You're your own man."

* * *

Own man. He wasn't his own man. He was...he was Azazel's. That was out of the question.  
Focus, maybe he could focus. But how could he focus on something that wasn't there?

_"You're invisible in the dark, so no one will see you. You won't be there to them," Raven hugged him. "Be careful Kurt, the trip to Charles' is far."  
__"Danke Mom. Zis means a lot to me."  
__"Well, you do need to get out more," Her voice wavered.  
__He flashed his fangs, grinning._

Nightcrawler leaned on a tree. He'd never picked up a memory from Raven before, just Amanda.  
He rubbed his temples. Something was wrong. Every memory had something to do with this Kurt. And...and the memories weren't even from Amanda or Raven's point of views. They were from his. From Kurt's.  
What if...just what if he was Kurt. What would that mean for him?  
He would be Ravens' son. Todd's brother. He would be...Amanda's husband. Lucas' father. He would have family and friends.  
It would be to much! It would be such a drastic change, from Kurt to Nightcrawler, or from Nightcrawler to Kurt.  
But as Nightcrawler pondered this, he wondered whatever happened to the carefree party elf that at one time was probably him.

* * *

**Yin: Any of you bored yet? I hope not!**


	24. My Dear Little Multiple

******Yin: Introducing two new characters to the plot! Oh la la la!  
**

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table, ready to eat supper. Nightcrawler sat at Raven's right, who sat at the head. Amanda sat across from him, trying to keep Lucas from getting into her food.  
As they ate, everybody was talking to someone else. They were loud, as usual, paying no attention to the mess they were making.  
Nightcrawler went to take a bite, but froze. His ears swiveled, listening closely, trying to ignore the noise. He cocked his head, picking up the faintest sound.  
"Quiet!" He shouted.  
That got everyone's attention. They were shocked, especially Raven and Amanda.  
"Somebody is close," He answered, although no one said a word (for once). He grabbed his swords, teleporting outside.  
"After him!" He could hear Raven yell. She flew out the window as a bird, the others trailing behind her.

* * *

Nightcrawler followed the noises as any expert predator. The thrill of the hunt excited him, and he continued on an easy trail. He passed the boundary line, nearly running a boy over. Three other identical boys, brothers for certain, peered from behind nearby trees.  
"Go vith ze blue lady. Or ze raven, vhichever comes first. She'll keep you safe," Nightcrawler instructed.  
They all nodded, looking out for blue women or birds.  
Nightcrawler took off towards the mob. The mass had two other boys, these looking just like the others, except perhaps more injured. They were both crying, and Nightcrawler felt sympathy. He teleported into the midst of the crowd, holding the lads close. Teleporting away, he saluted the very angry looking man.  
The one who had sword cuts on his neck.

* * *

All six boys sat uncomfortably beside each other. They sipped milk from glasses the exact same way, sitting the exact same way, and their eyes darted in, can you guess?, the exact same way.  
"My name is Raven," Raven introduced herself. "What's yours?"  
"Jamie," They said in unison.  
Nightcrawler cocked an eyebrow, snorting. Raven gave him a death glare.  
"Are you brothers?"  
They all shook their heads no. "I'm him!" They pointed to each other.  
"Oh?" Raven's motherly voice tipped in.  
"My name is-"  
"James Madrox! I'm-"  
"Twelve years old! I-"  
"Don't know what's-"  
"Happening! I'm not-"  
"A warlock!" They said right on top of each other.  
"Do you have a special power?"  
"Power? I-"  
"Just bumped-"  
"Into someone-"  
"And another-"  
"Me popped-"  
"Out!"  
"And now there's six of you?" Raven questioned.  
"Yeah!" They agreed.  
"Well my little Multiples, we'll see what we can do to help you. Right now, go with Ms. Kitty. I'm sure she can scrounge up some new clothes somewhere and a hot bowl of soup."  
Kitty guided the boys away with help from Lance, a look of compassion on her face.  
"Vhy do you let zem stay?" Nightcrawler inquired.  
"Because this is a mutant sanctuary. If we hear of a mutant, we bring them here to live peaceably."  
"Vhy?"  
"Because we all want to be free Kur- Nightcrawler. We all want to be free."  
He nodded, contemplating her words. He knew now who he needed to talk to.

* * *

Amanda hummed as she served up breakfast the next morning. Today, she thought, would be a good day.  
"Ms. Amanda!" Two Jamies ran up. "Watch me!" One concentrated, making the other suck up into him. "I'm me now!"  
"Oh, Jamie, I'm so happy for you!"  
"Yeah, yeah, now watch this!" He bit his bottom lip, and the other popped out. They both hot-fived each other, jumping up and down.  
"That's so cool! You finally got control, huh?"  
"Yep!" They ran off to the call of Lance.  
Raven walked up. "That is one special boy," She laughed.  
Amanda nodded. "Talking about special boys, you-know-who isn't up yet."  
"Then go get him!" Raven pushed Amanda in the direction of Kurt's room. "I'll finish up breakfast."  
"But..."  
"Go!"

Amanda creaked Kurt's door open. Although she had offered his old room to him, he had declined. In a way she was grateful, but then maybe if he was in his room, his memories might come back quicker.  
Opening the door all the way, Amanda was surprised not to see Kurt there. Stranger yet, his bed was made, and all the clothes she had made more him were stacked on it.  
His swords were gone. He was gone. And as Amanda peered out the window, she was afraid he might never come back.  
She had mourned the loss of him once, she didn't want to do it again. And though Nightcrawler had not been Kurt, she still loved him. The difference was, Kurt had died. Nightcrawler had abandoned her.

Nobody knew how to cope. One second he was there, the next gone. He had not left a note, nor told anyone where he was going or if he'd be back.  
Amanda took it the hardest. She believed she caused him to leave, that she chased him off. She should have been there for him like she vowed, but he caught her off guard! No, she wouldn't blame him. It was herself at fault, and for that she would never forgive herself.

* * *

A man in a trench coat slunk into a bar. It had been a full day's travel to get where he was now, and he wasn't leaving until he found the man he was searching for. There, his target sat in a crowd of females, like always.  
The Stranger strolled up to the lucky gambler, pushing and wading his way through the women. "LeBeau, ve have to talk."  
LeBeau glanced up from under his hat. "Nightcrawler! Long time no see. Wha' yo' doin' he' dis fine night?"  
Nightcrawler's eyes darted between the ladies.  
"Alright ma' filles, give Remy 'is room. He 'ave business to discuss."

* * *

**Yin: Multiple and Gambit? I wonder what scheme the author has for this!**


	25. Kurt

******Yin: What is Remy doing there? How does he know Kurt? Or rather Nightcrawler?  
**

* * *

"Take a seat," Remy gestured to the spot in front of him.  
Nightcrawler warily sat down. He kept his face covered with his cloak, appearing very anxious.  
"Remy hasn't seen yo' aroun' in awhile. Rumor is yo' left yo' daddy, got hitched, and now yo' have a kid. A real family man."  
"I vouldn't know."  
Remy smirked. "Okay. Whatever yo' say," He paused. "So wha' yo' doin' here?"  
"LeBeau, ve both know you have connections to ze undervorld."  
"Criminal or supernatural?" Remy grinned.  
"Both. But I'm talking about criminal."  
"Oh, okay."  
"I have some questions zat I'm sure you can answer."  
Remy snickered. "Maybe. But yo' know yo' have to pay de right price."  
"How about zis?"  
Remy could feel a cold dagger press against his skin, sliced right through his shirt. Nightcrawler's long tail had placed the knife so close to his heart, Remy was afraid to breathe. "Whoa whoa whoa. Remy t'ink yo' drive a hard bargain," The point poked him deeper. "But it is a deal Remy can work wit'."

* * *

Amanda cuddled Lucas. He was just like Kurt, so innocent and full of life. He had his entire future ahead of him.  
Kurt never got that. He was just beginning to live, taken out before he even reached his prime. And when he got a second chance, she had closed herself off from him. He knew she was dismayed by how he was now. But if he gave her a little more time, she would have adjusted. She would have.  
Amanda wished that Kurt would come back. She didn't care that he was Nightcrawler, he was still Kurt. If she was given the chance, she would prove herself to him. She would be the best wife ever, and she would bring her Kurt out of Nightcrawler.

* * *

"Wha' do yo' wan' to know?" Remy asked.  
"Who's Kurt Vagner?"  
Remy froze, then started shuffling a deck of cards. "Never heard of 'im."  
"Don't play coy vith me. I vant to know," Nightcrawler let the glimmer of another knife show from his sleeve.  
"He was da son of da Witch of da Wood. Pretty good fellow, murdered last autumn I t'ink."  
"Last autumn?" Nightcrawler asked. He couldn't think past last autumn.  
"Oui."  
"Did he have any ozzer family?"  
"A wife. She was in da family way if yo' know wha' Remy means," Remy snickered.  
Nightcrawler did not share his amusement. "Did you ever meet him?"  
"Dat's a dangerous path ma' frien'. Yo' don' wan' go dat path."  
"It is a simple question. Did you ever meet him?"  
"Oui. He was Remy's frien'."  
"Zen you vould know if he was alive."  
"Maybe."  
"LeBeau, stop playing games. Amd I Vagner or not?"  
"Why didn' yo' jus' ask?"  
"I thought it vas obvious."  
"Oui, but yo' mus' ask fo' Remy to answer correctly."  
"Am I him?"  
"Remy not supposed to say. Yo' daddy promised ma' Remy's head on a platter wit' frog legs if he talks."  
"You won't have to fear my father if you are already dead."  
"Truw. But yo' won't kill me."  
"Vhat makes you zink zat?"  
"Because yo' are ma' frien' Kurt. Yo' always were, an' yo' still are."  
Nightcrawler sank in the chair. The knife in his tail clattered to the floor. He took a deep breath in. "Vhy didn't you ever tell me before?"  
"Woul' yo' have believed me? And wit' yo' daddy dere...Remy safer wit' yo' by yo'self. But now dat yo' come to Remy, and yo' ask Remy, Remy happy to give yo' da truth."  
"I...I am Kurt Vagner. I am Kurt."  
"Oui."  
"I am...Raven's son. Amanda...she is my vife! And...I'm a father! Lucas...zat's my son's name!"  
"Aw, yo' didn' name 'im after me?"  
"I...did not name him. Amanda did."  
"Well, Remy guess dat's a good excuse."  
"Ja...ja...danke LeBeau."  
"It's Remy to frien's."  
"Danke Remy."  
"Well, if yo' daddy come after ma' head, Remy counting on yo' to safe ma'."  
"You have my vord."  
"Good," Remy laughed.  
Nightcrawler nodded. "Remy...I...zere's a problem."  
"In wha'? Yo' protecting ma'?"  
"No...I...I"  
"Yo' wha'?"  
"I can't remember much. Barely...anyzing...how can I go back to zem like zis?"  
"Yo' go. Yo' are Kurt, and Remy know dat dey wan' yo'."  
"You zink so?"  
"Remy know so."  
Nightcrawler smiled. "Again, danke."  
"Wha' yo' still doin' here? Yo got people waiting fo' yo!"  
"Ja. One more zing Remy. If you hear about any mutants, send zem our vay. Or bring zem to us yourself, I'll pay you even."  
"No payment to save ma' own kind. Remy will keep a lookout. But as fo' yo', yo' need to go!"  
And with that, Nightcrawler teleported away.

Nightcrawler had not felt such joy before. Or maybe he had, and he couldn't remember, but that didn't matter. He knew who he was. He was Kurt Wagner.  
The one problem that bothered him was Azazel. He was indeed his father, but he had lied to him, deceived him. He had only wanted him for his own purposes, probably evil ones.  
Nightcrawler knew he had to separate himself from his Azazel once and for all. From now on he would be Kurt, thus shedding the name that had been bestowed upon him.  
Nut there was one more thing to do.

Kurt stood in front of Azazel's castle. Silently, he layed his two swords on the doorsteps. This would certainly tell his father that he was his own person, not to be controlled by anyone. He belonged to no one but himself.  
Kurt teleported away, feeling like a new man. Yes, he was finally free.

Kurt teleported right to the edge of the wood. He could see Amanda tending the flower beds, and the others were around doing various chores.  
She stood up, strecthing. Now was his chance. Just a few seconds of insane courage was all it would take.  
Taking a breath of air, he teleported.

* * *

Amanda had been trying to work her troubles away. But still, she couldn't help but feel guilty.  
_BAMF!  
_The smell of rotten eggs and sulphur filled the air. Smoke poured out from behind her, quickly dissipating.  
Amanda wheeled around, coming face to face with Kurt. She gasped, but he put a finger to her lips.  
"Amanda..." He gulped, closing his eyes. He pulled her to him by the waist, bending her over halfways. He kissed her, deeply and passionately.  
At first she was shocked. Then it hit her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his attention. She didn't want to break apart from him.  
He pulled his face away from hers, but she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, drawing him ever nearer. Their lips brushed against each other, but Kurt gently drew away.

* * *

"Amanda..." He whispered. He had to get her attention.  
"Oh Kurt!" She breathed.  
"Sh...listen."  
Amanda nodded. Her face was filled with joy.  
"Nightcrawler?" Raven had stepped out of the house. She seemed quite surprised, but then, he couldn't blame her. He had dipped Amanda, and they were so close. She had probably even seen them kiss.  
"Please, do not call me that," He grinned. "I prefer my name."  
Raven paused, her countenance filling with understanding. "Kurt?"  
"Mom."  
Tears started pouring down her cheeks as she rushed over. "My baby!"  
This was perfect. He was could feel his mind gradually opening.  
As his mother fell into his arms, Kurt had two of the most special women in the world beside him. And like the day he had come back, everyone was there, asking questions. They were his friends, his family. Nothing could ever, and he meant ever, tear him away from them again.

* * *

Azazel picked up the swords his son had left him. This couldn't be happening. Absolute, direct defiance.  
He had thought that if he had given Nightcrawler his space that he would have returned. But this, this was a very clear message. He wasn't simply roaming anymore. He had gotten control of himself. In fact, this very minute, Azazel was sure that his Nightcrawler was lost to Raven's kurt. It disgusted him that he had ever loved that woman. She had always been a pain.  
He teleported inside, speaking into a phone. "Send in the Trackers."

* * *

**Yin: You didn't think that Azazel would give up his son that easily, did you?**


	26. Weak Minded

******Yin: Aw! Kurt's pretty much Kurt!  
**

* * *

Jean concentrated as she tried to sift through Kurt's head. It was just so...so...so blue. Unnaturally blue.  
"I'm sorry," She finally gasped, exasperated.  
"What's wrong?" Raven asked.  
"It's...it's his mind. Whatever his father did to him, no man should go through. Ms. Raven, his mind is broken, only slowly healing. His memories are there, but locked away by something. I...I can't do anything without making it worse."  
"What does he remember?"  
"Well, mostly Amanda. His oldest recollection is only a few years old, and most of it is shaded. The clearest he can recall back is somewhere before he met Amanda. The good thing is, is that he believes. Without that, he'd be the same as before."  
"Nightcrawler," Kurt moaned as he sat up.  
"Yes."  
"What..what did Azazel do to him?" Amanda queried as she squeezed her husband's hand.  
"I'm not entirely sure. It healed the body, but damaged the mind."  
Kurt shuddered. "Sounds horrible," He tried to laugh.  
Amanda lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Come on you, let's get something to eat," She helped him up, and they walked to the door together.  
"Tell me Jean, how bad is it really?" Raven's voice was low.  
"It's very bad. He will most likely never be the same. As much as he tries to show a tough front, his mind is so fragile. Just me barely touching it like that almost caused it to shatter. The smallest thing could set him off into a reversal."  
"I see."  
"Also, he's scared. He's terrified of Azazel and what he might do now, he's afraid of what others think of him, but most of all, he's afraid of himself."  
"Why?  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps he feels insecure. His memories as Nightcrawler are...fading. So with his mind in a precarious balance, he's unstable. I would even go to say that his sanity is on the brink. Amanda is really the only one who keeps him grounded, so if anything happened to her...I'm afraid of the consequences."  
"Oh...this is...much worse than I thought."  
"Just keep in mind that he is getting mentally stronger. His love for Amanda, and her love for him are unparalleled to what I have ever seen, and this bond keeps him together."  
"Okay. Th...thank you Jean."  
"I'm glad I can help."

* * *

Amanda lay beside Kurt, watching the branches sway in the wind. She listened to his heart, relieved by the steady beat.  
"Zat vas gut Amanda. Danke," He was referring to the picnic they just finished.  
"Well, it was for you," She sighed contently.  
He was quiet. Amanda could tell he was thinking about something, but what of she had no clue. "Is there any way I can intrude into my husband's thoughts?"  
"Hm?" The way he said that...just like when they had first started seeing each other. He was lost in thought, then snapped back into existence. His eyes would get wide, and this silly little grin would be on his face.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh, vell, nozzing much," He smiled. "I'm just...so grateful to be here...finally. Vith you," He caressed her cheek. "I missed you so much and didn't even know it."  
"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay," Amanda soothed as his voice began to crack.  
"How can you forgive me? After all I've done?" A tear dripped off his face.  
"Because I love you. But then, there's nothing to forgive."  
"Amanda..."  
"Kurt, can you forgive me?"  
"I...I can't."  
"What?"  
"Like you said, zere's nozzing to forgive," Kurt kissed Amanda, and she kissed him back. He held her in his arms, and she couldn't be happier than to be in his tight embrace.

* * *

"Do you think we're on the right trail?" A short, hairy man asked his taller, hairier partner.  
"Sure smells right. Shouldn't be to much longer, and we'll have him," The man snapped a rib in half.  
"Yeah. We better be getting payed good for this job. I can't stand teleporters."  
The tall man waved his rib around. "And there's where you're right Logan. Teleporters are no good."  
Logan snorted. "Can't stand 'em. Wouldn't even be working for him if the boss wasn't making us."  
"Huh. Can't stand telepaths either. All those tele people are crazy."  
"Yep. Now pass me a rib Victor, I'm hungry."

* * *

Kurt snuggled deep down into his covers. His wife lay on the other side of the bed, their son in between them.  
He had never imagined this, not even when he was trying to plan where he and Amanda would stay after they were married. But this, this was perfect. Here he was, with all the people he cared for, but most of all, he was with his wife. His one true love. She had stuck by his side, even when he was dead. What more could one ask for?  
As Kurt fell asleep, he wished that this dream would never end.

* * *

Remy's red eyes peered into the night. Footsteps told him his cherie was close. Reaching out into the darkness, he grabbed the girl by the shoulders, yanking her into the hidden alley. "Sh, Remy here to save yo'."  
She almost screamed. "Please...please don't hurt mah."  
"Remy said he was here to save yo'. Come wit' him and he can show yo' a safe place."  
She opened her mouth about to say something, but silenced as an angry mob flew past their hiding place. When the people were gone, she replied. "Fahne. But if yah trick mah, Ah swear Ah'll tahke everythahng frohm yah." She held up her gloved hand.  
"Remy is like yo'. He got powers," Remy charged up an eight of spades. "What are yo'rs."  
She smiled. "Ah'll steal yah blind and yah won't even know it," She held up his deck of cards. "Oh, ahnd Ah cahn do this," She ran a single exposed finger along his cheek, and Remy suddenly felt weak. She charged up one of his cards, and Remy smiled.  
"Ma' Cherie, Remy t'ink yo' and I will get along. And one t'ief to another...never steal Remy's cards," Remy held up her purse.  
She grinned. "Come on yah, let's go to thihs safe place of yo'rs."

* * *

**Yin: Logan? Victor? And we all know who the girl is...**


	27. Attack of the Sabertooth

******Yin: This story is more popular than the old version. YaY!  
**

* * *

"Hello to da house!" A voice echoed nearby.  
Kurt perked up. There was only one person he knew with that accent. "Remy?"  
"Kurt!" The Cajun shook his hand. He looked quite winded, as well as the girl beside him. Of course, she looked quite frightened too.  
"Remy, Ah didn't cohme ahll thihs way tah sell mah soul to the devil," She whispered.  
"Dis isn't da devil. Dis is Kurt. He is Remy's friend and ally."  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss," Kurt bowed dramatically, his tail swishing every which way.  
"Kurt?" Amanda walked out drying her hands on a towel.  
"Amanda, zis is Remy LeBeau and...I don't know yet," He laughed.  
"Anna. Anna Marie."  
"Zis is Anna Marie," Kurt grinned. "Let me guess: you're a mutant."  
"Thaht's whaht Remy ihs tehlling mah."  
"You don't practice any form of magic?"  
"No."  
"And yet you have powers?"  
"Yes."  
"Zen you are a mutant! Velcome to ze club."  
Anna smiled weakly.

* * *

Logan sniffed the air. "I got him."  
"Me too," Victor grunted. "Wreaks of ash and smoke."  
"There's someone else."  
"Doesn't matter. We just gotta get him."  
"I don't want unnecessary bloodshed."  
"You never want unnecessary bloodshed!" Victor laughed.

* * *

"So how long vill you be staying?" Kurt asked Remy.  
"Remy don' know. He wasn't gonna stay long but..." Remy gazed over at Anna.  
"Ha! You like her!"  
"Remy has 'liked' many filles. But he love his cherie."  
"You love her?" Kurt scoffed.  
"Oui. Remy love her."

* * *

"This way, come on runt," Victor raced ahead of Logan.  
"We don't want to scare him! His senses are sharp, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. Well, guess we'll do this assassin style, quiet and simple like."  
Logan nodded in approval.  
Victor just snorted.

* * *

"Remy gonna marry her!" Remy boasted.  
"Oh you are, are you?"  
"Yes! Remy will-"  
"Sh! I hear something," Kurt leaned in listening very carefully.  
"Wha' is it?"  
"Sh! I don't know-ach!" Something hit Kurt with the force of an automobile. The other slammed into Remy leaving both boys gasping for air.  
Someone was pounding Kurt's face into the ground over and over again. He couldn't even concentrate enough to teleport.  
The man leaned down, whispering into his ear. "A little message from your father. Surrender to him or the woman gets this," He slammed his fists into Kurt's face. His claws protruded, raking across Kurt's chest. "Feel that pain boy? That's nothing compared to what's gonna happen to her! Nothing!"  
As much as Kurt wanted to fight, he couldn't. There was nothing he could do. He was pinned to the ground, bleeding, nearly unconscious. The man, no animal, kept beating him until there was almost nothing left.  
He just wanted to cry.  
There was fist after fist, claw after claw. His head ached, he couldn't see straight. He knew he had been in this position before. Completely helpless to the mercy of his captor, beaten to death by his own hands.

* * *

"Victor! You're not supposed to kill him!" Logan shouted. "Just give him the message and leave!"  
Victor snarled. "Fine. But what fun is it if you can't get a little blood on your hands?"  
"He's Azazel's son! His father will hand you your left arm for this!"  
"Who cares? I'll just grow it back," Victor laughed as they dashed away, not because they were afraid, but because their job was done.

* * *

Amanda was surprised Kurt wasn't back. Remy and he had gone for a walk right after lunch, and it was supper time now. They still weren't back.  
"Raven, have you seen Kurt?"  
"No, I haven't. He's not here?"  
"No...should I go look for him?"  
"Well, you know he hates to miss a meal."  
"Okay," Amanda laughed. That was sure her Kurt.  
Someone outside screamed.  
Raven and Amanda took off toward the noise. Kitty's widened eyes were staring at a limping Remy.  
He had Kurt's arm wrapped around his neck, dragging him to the house. Both their clothes were torn, except Kurt's was covered in blood. "Someone...help...woul' be nice..." Remy muttered.  
Amanda stumbled to her husband's side. She tried to support Kurt's weight, but her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Not again. This couldn't have happened again.

* * *

"They'll both be fine," Jean assured. "It just looked worse than it was. The cuts weren't as deep as I first suspected, and there are no broken bones."  
Raven nodded. "Thank you Jean."  
Jean just sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Amanda jumped up at the first sign of problems.  
"I'm afraid this could just be the beginning of things."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kurt's...lacerations...the ones on his chest...well, to put it frankly, they spelled a letter. The letter A."  
"Azazel," Raven spat. "He's signing Kurt as his. He has no clue what this could do to him!"  
"What? What's wrong with Kurt?" Amanda begged.  
Jean threw her hands up in a surrender form. "His mind is more unstable than we thought. Something like this...I don't know. I just don't know. And he was doing so well..."  
Amanda couldn't bear to hear any more. She quickly opened the door to Kurt's room, crying as she saw him in bandages. "Dear Lord...please don't let me lose him again! I...I love him...I don't want to lose him again..."

* * *

**Yin: :( Poor Kurt. And poor Remy. I know, what was I thinking? Oh, you'll see :P**


	28. No More

**Yin: What's going to happen?**

* * *

It had been two days. Kurt had been delirious, feverish, and he constantly tore at his wounds. He never once fully regained consciousness, and they were checking on him every five minutes...literally.  
Amanda seemed to be the strongest. She told herself she'd be strong for Kurt, for Lucas, and for herself. But after one morning turned into a day...and that day stretched into two, she was giving up her will.

"Raven, can you go check on Kurt? He was sleeping pretty well, but you know, we have to keep an eye on him," Amanda stirred some grits.  
"It'll be my pleasure." Raven nodded.  
She slipped into Kurt's room, watching him sleep peacefully. "Oh Kurt..."  
He stirred, his eyes fluttering open. "M...Mom?"  
"Kurt?"  
"Ugh...five more minutes...please..." He moaned, closing his eyes again.  
Raven smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Today was going to be good. He hadn't said that...since the morning he had been...burned...  
"Kurt? You need to get up. We have breakfast for you."  
"Mmmm..." He licked his lips. "I am pretty hungry."  
She laughed, stroking his hair. "That's my boy."  
Kurt tried to sit up, but gasped as his skin started ripping. "Vas ist das? Uhn...I remember..."  
"It's okay. It'll be fine."  
He nodded. "Mom?"  
'Yes?"  
"Vhen can I get breakfast?"  
Raven cried as she laughed. "Right away Master Kurt. Right away."

* * *

"Amanda! Kurt'a awake! He wants breakfast!" Raven cried.  
Amanda grinned. This was good, this was really good! "Okay, okay, what does he want?"  
"Anything and everything!"  
Amanda couldn't believe it. It was about time. She dished up everything they had, a huge heaping pile of food. She stepped into Kurt's room, not ready for for another shock.

"Amanda? Vas? Vhat are you...vhat are you doing here?" Kurt gasped.  
"I'm...here...like I've been for the past...while," What was wrong with him?  
He started hyperventilating, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Kurt, it's fine. Everything's fine," She kissed him briefly, and handed him his food.  
"Okay. Okay. Just a little bit...of a shocker, seeing you here. I'm...sorry for everything..."  
"Kurt, we've been over this. There's nothing to be sorry for."  
"Ja..." He scrunched up his eyes, apparently very confused.  
"Kurt, I love you so much. I'm just glad that you're..." She choked on the words. "Alive."  
"How did you get here? Are you safe?"  
"I'm...fine Kurt."  
"And ze baby? How's ze baby?"  
"What baby Kurt?"  
He placed his hand on her stomach. "Ze baby..."  
"Kurt...I..." Amanda looked down, unsure what to say. "I..." Her lip quivered.  
"Amanda...I...I'm so sorry..." He tried to suppress his sorrow.  
"No, Kurt...the baby...the baby..."  
Raven walked in. "I brought orange juice!"  
"Raven!" Amanda exclaimed.  
"Mom," Kurt smiled weakly.  
"He's...talking about..."  
"Ze baby," Kurt finished. "She lost him, didn't she?"  
"The baby? Kurt what baby?"  
"Amanda vas pregnant..."  
"She was?" Raven gaped at Amanda, who just shrugged.  
"Ja...you told me...on your birthday..."  
Amanda sank down, speechless.  
"Kurt, how did you get like this? You said you remembered," Raven questioned.  
He shook. "The people...they found me...how did I get away? They wanted to...to...gah! Fire!"  
"The burning," Amanda said. "You think this was...the burning?"  
Kurt coughed. "I don't vant to ask...but...vhat happened?"  
The door opened, and Piotr stepped in. He held a knife for Kurt to be able to cut his food.  
Despite his injuries, Kurt leapt of with astonishing speed. He flipped the knife out of Piotr's hand, pressing it against his throat.  
"Kurt!" Amanda and Raven shouted. They pulled him away from Piotr, who just stood there shocked.  
"He...he's the one..."  
"We know Kurt. But we've been through this. He's one of us."  
Kurt lay in his bed, taking in deep breaths. Blood started to soak through his bandage.  
"Raven, get Jean," Amanda instructed. "I have to talk to Kurt."

Amanda sat down beside Kurt. "You...don't remember, do you?"  
"Amanda...they...they tried to kill me..."  
"Kurt, that was almost a year ago."  
"Vas?"  
"I had the baby. He's a boy. Lucas? He's just like you."  
Kurt stared blankly. "A...boy?"  
"Yes..."  
"Vhat happened to me Amanda? Vhy can't I- gah! Remember..."  
"It was your father. Azazel..."  
"Who?"  
"Raven will be able to explain it better than me. But...you were gone for a long time. We all...we thought you were dead. Then you were back, but you were...somebody else. You called yourself Nightcrawler."  
"Nightcrawler? Like the worm?"  
"I don't know. That's just...what your name was. And...then you were Kurt again...mostly...and then all this..."  
"Vas all zis?"  
"Someone was sent by your father. He...almost killed you. It was a message, but we're not sure what for. We were hoping you could tell us."  
Kurt's mouth just hung open. "I...don't know..."  
Raven and Jean came in, redressing Kurt's wound. He just sat there, trying to take in everything. He was startled to say the least.

Amanda came back in after Raven and Jean were done. This time she brought someone special.  
"Kurt, this is Lucas."  
"Lucas."  
"Da-da!" The little boy wiggled, trying to get to Kurt.  
Amanda smiled. "His first word. He's been calling for you the past couple days." She handed the six month old to his father.  
"Hallo Lucas."  
"Da-da!"  
Kurt smiled. "Amanda...he's beautiful. You did...a vonderful job."  
"Kurt, he's ours. Yours and mine."  
"Yours and mine," Kurt murmured. "Yours and mine."  
"I love you Kurt."  
"I...I love you too Amanda."

* * *

**Yin: Uh oh. Kurt doesn't remember Azazel's message...**


	29. Confused and Collections

**Yin: Sorry, I know it's been a few days. We've just been busy with all kinds of things, you know? Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Kurt sat in his bed, alone. He didn't know if he wanted to be by himself, but he did know that he had to think things out.  
He was nineteen, An entire year of his life was gone. His wife knew his mother, and he had a son.  
He was supposed to be his father's lackey, but had left him, and it angered Azazel. So he sent someone to attack him, and that person carved an A in his chest, marking him as property.  
Kurt felt like he should know something, something important. But for the life of him he couldn't.

* * *

"Well, he's Kurt," Amanda said.  
Jean nodded. "Completely. Except now he's confused."  
"Very confused," Raven added.  
"I can sense things clearing out though. I'm hoping he'll let me search through his head and see if I can help though. It'll certainly speed things up."  
Amanda sighed. "I'll ask him. i have to go check on him anyways."

* * *

"You idiot! You let him leave?" Charles yelled.  
"I sent the Trackers after him," Azazel calmly answered.  
"Without my permission?"  
"I told them you commanded it...my lord. I was sure it would be the move you would have applied."  
"No, it most certainly would not. Don't you understand his state of mind? You could have just ruined him! And you, most of all, should know why we need him so bad."  
"But he's already in their midst. If we activate-"  
"Your syrum failed Azazel. Failed! It's been cleansed from his system. But...you are right...he is with them. We might be able to use this. Contact the good Doctor. Perhaps he can fix your mistake."  
"Yes sir," Azazel growled.  
Charles ignored him. "While you're at it, alert the Team to ready themselves. We will be striking as soon as we can."

* * *

"Kurt?" Amanda stepped in his room.  
He was standing, leaning on the window frame. "Amanda," He gently nodded.  
"Hey you. I wanted to know if you wanted some fresh air. It's way to stuffy in here."  
"Ja, zat vould be nice."  
"Then come on! I'm going to go sit on the porch and watch the sunset."  
Kurt grinned. "I'm up for it."

Amanda rocked in her chair as she watched Kurt. He was so troubled. "You know I love you right?"  
He was silent.  
"Kurt?"  
"Ja, I know."  
"No matter what, through thick and thin, I'll always love you. Nothing can stop that."  
"I...I love you too Amanda," He gazed up into her eyes, his filled with a deep sadness and grief. "I don't vant to ever lose you again."  
"Oh Kurt, you have my word you won't."  
He weakly smiled. "I just...man if I could..."  
"Remember? Jean sai she'd be more than happy to help..."

* * *

"Dr. Nathaniel Essex. Long time, no see," Azazel sneered.  
"It's Mr. Sinister, but you already know that."  
"Yes," Azazel drolled.  
"Now enough with the grudges Little A, I have work to do. I'm sure you have some job to do, right messenger? You better get it done before you're fired," Sinister laughed.  
Azazel's face filled rage and hatred as he teleported away.

"Prepare your children my Mayor, for there is a war approaching," Azazel informed the man.  
"I said this once, I've said this a thousand times, I am not placing Pietro and Wanda in danger!"  
"Just orders of the Boss, Lensherr, and I would not go against him. You remember what happened last time you did."  
Mayor Lensherr cringed. "Yes sir."

"Are you ready to light more things than my son on fire Allerdyce?" Azazel asked.  
"Am I ready? Shoot, I've been bloody ready for months mate!"

"Jason! Charles says he needs your Mastermind to help out. Are you game?"  
"If Charles commands Azazel, there is no saying no."

"My dear Governor," Azazel bowed respectively, "The Onslaught is about to begin. We would like the bringer of Apocalypse on our side."  
"Apocalypse and Onslaught go hand in hand."

* * *

Kurt gasped. He rubbed his head, a little perplexed.  
He looked around, noticing he was in his room. Well, not his room, but it was where he was staying. Amanda and Lucas were across the hall, letting him heal.  
Kurt smiled. Someone was snoring. It was probably Remy.  
As he concentrated, Kurt realized that he did remember visiting Remy recently. Everything was fuzzy around it, but he definitely did remember.  
Now if he could only recall what doom was that he felt was coming.

* * *

For the second time in her life, Jean attempted to walk through Kurt's mind. She was surprised how easy it was now. His mind was like a white sheet with a few lead smears across it, not like paper covered in blue glue. There was nothing hindering his memories except for his own misunderstandings. Once he was cleaned out, he would remember. But right now anything after the burning and teleporting away was hazy, except for the most recent occurrences.  
Besides being a little shaky and disturbed about being lit on fire, Kurt was no worse for wear. He was still baffled about where the past year had gone, and time was disoriented to him, but he was adjusting well.  
It wouldn't take long for his wounds to heal, this she knew. What disturbed her, and everyone else, was who could have done such a hideous crime. Even Raven said it was violent for Azazel.

* * *

Mr. Sinister shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. Such poor work. Luckily for you Professor Xavier, I happen to have a similar _working_ solution. All I need is the correct voltage to charge it, and it will be ready for distribution."  
"Voltage?" Charles cocked a brow.  
"Yes sir."  
Charles grinned. "I may have the person for you. Azazel!"  
Azazel teleported to the call, apparently very frustrated to be torn away from his meal. "Yes?"  
"Bring me the Berzerker. We have need of his abilities."  
Azazel teleported away, only to return with an older teen.  
"No! No! Not again!"  
Charles walked up to the subject, patting him on the back. "There will be no tests today Ray. We only need you to electrocute these silver wires."  
"Nothing more...sir?"  
"Nothing more. Now that's a good lad."  
Ray grasped the wires, and electricity shot through his hands and fingertips.  
Connected to the wires were several vials. They all had blue liquid in them, but as the power surged through them, the fluid slowly turned red. Once the red settled and the liquid just seemed to crackle, Sinister gestured for the boy to be removed.  
Azazel yawned, disappearing with the exhausted boy. He returned, eating his now cold food.  
"Perfect," Sinister said. He picked up one of the vials, tapping it lightly. "Let it settle, and then it will be ready. We'll just have to insert it into the, ahem, patient, and he will be ours to control."  
Charles nodded. "In the meanwhile, send for the Trackers Azazel. I do believe there is a woman that will bring my son here."

* * *

**Yin: "Are you ready to light more things than my son on fire Allerdyce?" IDKY but I love that line! LOL it's almost funny :P**


	30. New Plans

**Yin: Okay, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Night settled on the cottage. People readied for bed, making the place a madhouse. The door constantly opened because someone else had to use the outhouse. Eventually the lights were turned off, and everybody was crawling in bed.  
And, for the first night since he was attacked, Kurt slid in bed beside his wife.  
"I've missed this," Amanda murmured.  
"Me too," Kurt whispered in her ear. "Vhere's Lucas?"  
"His crib. He kept teleporting to it, so I left him there."  
"Oh. Okay," Kurt breathed in Amanda's hair. "You smell nice."  
She giggled. "Thank you," She snuggled down beside him, her small body curling around him. "Mmmm. You're toasty."  
"Oh? That's all I am?" Kurt laughed. "I'm 'toasty'? You smell nice, and I'm toasty. Vow."  
"I meant it as a compliment silly!"  
"Oh, I know," Kurt replied. He kissed Amanda on the neck, speaking softly. "I love you Amanda."  
"I love you too Kurt."

* * *

"What's the holdup?" Charles interrogated.  
"It seems as if my samples have been...tampered with," Sinister answered.  
"Tampered?"  
"Someone," He coughed, "Has ruined my specimens. It'll take at least another month for me to collect supplies, and then I have to mix them correctly."  
"A month?"  
"At the very least."  
"Azazel," Charles muttered.  
"I believe so."  
"But that means...I have to contact the Trackers! If they take the girl to early, we will have an immense problem!"

* * *

Victor grinned. The darkness only seemed to illuminate the evil that surged from him.  
"This isn't right," Logan grumbled. "She's just a kid. A kid with a kid."  
"But it's what the boss wants," Victor smiled. "And what the boss wants the boss gets."  
Logan sighed. "Fine."  
"Logan," Charles voice echoed in his recipient's head.  
"Bub, I told you once, I told you a thousand times, I hate that."  
"Logan listen to me. You must fall back at once. We're not ready."  
"You're words are songs to my ears," Logan said.  
"You speaking to me?" Victor laughed.  
"No. Xavier said the mission is a failure. They're not ready for him yet. We gotta go back."  
Victor rolled his eyes, his claws extracting. "But-"  
"He said so."  
BAMF!  
A rather familiar blue furred demon stood before them. "I zought I heard somezing," He growled.

Kurt knew something was wrong the minute he saw them. He...he had seen them before.  
"You remember me boy?" The big one laughed.  
Kurt remembered who he was. He was the one that...he brought his hand to his chest.  
"Yes, my little...calling card."  
"Come on Victor, we have to leave," The short one complained.  
Victor shrugged him off. "We'll be back Nightcrawler. We'll be back," They bounded off into the woods, leaving Kurt feeling only more confused.

* * *

Amanda was shaken. They had been back. Kurt had faced them off...but what if they had attacked him?  
She rubbed his tense shoulders. He was clearly bothered.  
Raven handed him a cup of tea. "It'll be fine," She tried to assure.  
"Zey said zey vould be back. Vhat is going to stop zem?"  
"I don't know Kurt...but we have to stand together. If they work for Azazel..."  
"No. Zey don't. Zey vork for Azazel's boss."  
Amanda was immediately concerned. "There's someone else?"  
"Somevone powerful. I don't know who...but he's got zem under his control. If ve take him out, ve take zem out. Zat easy."  
"If we only knew who..." Raven whispered.

* * *

"Charles," Victor grumbled. "Why would you pull us out? We had him! He was in our grasp."  
Charles rubbed his temples. "How many times have I told you. We are not ready. We were, but now we aren't. But, don't worry. I have a new mission for you."  
Victor grinned. "Yes?"  
"Find Azazel for me. I have to have a...talk with him."  
"My pleasure."

Logan grumbled to himself. If the pay here wasn't so good, he'd leave. Although he was the best at what he did, what he did wasn't very nice. He was tired of being the bad guy.  
The way Nightcrawler had stood up for his girl...it was brave. Heroic. Something he wished he could do.  
But he then would have to leave. Leave Xavier, leave Victor, leave his good money. But maybe he had to. Maybe it was what he needed to do.  
He should do it. Okay, he would do it.  
If he could only get them to trust him, he'd be able to save them from Charles' evil clutches. From his plans to rule the world or something like that.  
And he'd be able to save that poor demon and his wife.

* * *

**Yin: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I think I'm starting to suffer from writer's block...urgh. Anyways, if I can get through the next couple chapters, I know things will be able to be spiced up a bit. Thanks for all your support people!**


	31. Whodunit?

**Yin: ARGH! Severe writer's block has penetrated my skull! Sorry, I'm really trying here, but I really have no clue what to do to stop it. Any ideas?  
**

* * *

Logan knew he had to be careful. He couldn't just barge in and say "I want to be a part of your team; I want to be a good guy!" and get away with it. He had to be able to prove himself, but how could he?  
There was no way the blue kid would let him in. He wouldn't trust him at all. But he had to do something.

* * *

Kurt's ears twitched. "Somezing is vrong," He murmured.  
"Kurt?" Raven asked.  
"Shhhh."  
Everyone was silent. Kurt handed stood up, handing Lucas to Amanda. He eased over to the door, and flung it wide open.  
A short, gruff, hairy man stood poised to knock.  
"You," Kurt growled.  
"Yeah, bub, I just wanna talk."  
"Talk? Yeah right," Kurt clenched his fists. "Vhat are you doing here?" He grew rigid, ready to attack.  
"Calm down fella. I'm just here to warn you."  
Raven rose, touching Kurt's shoulder. "Perhaps we should listen."  
"Listen? Do you know who zis is?"  
Truly, Raven did not. But if a complete stranger just came up to their porch with information, she was ready to listen.  
"He is one of ze guys who attacked me. I'll never forget his face."  
Raven cocked an eyebrow, staring down at the man. "Is this true?" Her nostrils flared.  
"Well, lady, it's complicated, but-" He flew back.  
Raven had delivered a mean kick. "That's for my boy. Now what do you want?"  
He grimaced. "I wanted to warn you, but now I'm having second thoughts."  
Amanda clutched Lucas, but she she gazed into the man's eyes. "Please..."  
"There's a plan going on. Azazel halted it temporarily, but only because he wants your...man here for himself."  
"Well what's the plan? How long do we have? Why are you helping us?"  
"One question at a a time little lady, one question at a time."

* * *

Taking a sip of tea, Logan began to explain. "I, like you, am a mutant. I have lived for a many good years, trying to do what was acceptable in my eyes, and my eyes only, working for no one. That all changed a little while ago. I, along with my half-brother Victor, was hired by a man who calls himself Onslaught. The pay was good, and we just had to do what he said. We started working with the devil 'isself."  
"Azazel," Raven commented.  
"Yeah. Anyways, he had us do all kinds of things, like track down his son here."  
"My son," Raven corrected.  
"Okay, whatever. Your son. Yeah, so Azazel had us do all kinds of stuff, but I was getting sick of it. I had a hard time thinking that something might happen to this kid and his girl."  
"Vhy vould you be vorried?" Kurt spat.  
"Listen, kid, I was like you once, believe it or not. I hated my father, loved my mother, had a girl. But then she died after our son was born, and my world fell apart. I left him seventeen years ago, and regretted it every day since then. So I'm envious of you, and thus I want to help you. Help you and your family."  
Ororo nodded. "I believe him."

* * *

Charles grimaced. Although he was in the privacy of his room, he felt as if eyes were watching.  
_You know this is wrong.  
_"Shut up."  
_You know I won't let you do this.  
_"You can't stop me."  
_That's what you think.  
_Charles laughed. "Yeah, if you had any control, you'd have actually used it a long time a go."  
_My strength is building Onslaught.  
_"Mhm."  
_I will once again fight you, as I did all those years ago.  
_"But it will end differently this time."  
_Yes, it will. There will be no more of you.  
_"Which means there will be no more of you."  
_That's a risk and sacrifice I'm willing to make._

* * *

Logan laid down on the feather bed. Oh yes, this was the life. No, they didn't completely trust him. He was gonna have to deal with the telepath later, but she would only find what he said, what he meant.  
What bothered him was his upcoming confrontation with Victor. He knew it was coming, and he wasn't looking forward to that. He had fought with him once before, and it caused him the loss of someone very special.  
Ha, someone special. It'd been years since he opened his heart to someone, but that African was quite a looker. Reminded him of his Itsu, that sweet voice, and she had a nice square head on her shoulders, like she knew what she was doing. Yep, a wise woman.

* * *

Azazel sharpened his swords, as well as Nightcrawler's. They would both need them when they would throw Xavier over. But there was just one problem.  
Charles may not trust him enough for him to get close. They all believed that it was he who had messed with Sinister's experimental stuff, but it was not. Now he needed to prove his innocence, and catch the fiend who had beat him to his own plan.  
Except, he had nothing to go on. No clues, just several hunches. If he could just pinpoint it down on one person...he'd have his revenge.

* * *

**Yin: Sorry guys, I apologize for a bad chapter like this. I sincerely do not know what my problem is. It took me forever to write this down because I just couldn't put my words together. So yeah. Hope you liked it though.**


	32. Betrayal

**Yin: Nothing to say...**

* * *

Kurt didn't trust Logan one bit. Unfortunately Jean had 'proved' that he was telling the truth. She shouldn't have even trusted him that much. Did not anyone see what he had done do him? Well, not him specifically, but his brother had hurt Kurt very badly. No one seemed to care, no they were all concerned with the new information. Information that they were not telling Kurt.

* * *

"Charles is behind this?" Raven asked Jean.  
The teary-eyed girl nodded. "Yes. The entire thing. Even Kurt's supposed 'death'. That's why he hasn't visited us in a long time. He's been to preoccupied."  
"But...that's impossible!"  
"I thought so to. But what other telepath is there? And one that looks like him?"  
"I...I don't understand..."  
"Power Ms. Darkholme, power. As far as I can tell, he wants nothing more than to be ruler of everything..."  
"That's farfetched Jean."  
"I know. I really do. Bu worse yet, he's the one that hired Azazel, Victor, and Logan. He had ordered Victor to scare Kurt, or as he put it, 'rough him up a little'."  
"No..." Raven cried. This was unbelievable. Charles? Evil?

* * *

_I know what you are thinking.  
_"So?"  
_It's not going to work.  
_"Says who?"  
_I do.  
_Charles scoffed to himself. "What do you know?"  
_Everything about them. Their strengths, their weaknesses.  
_"In case you forgot, I am you. I know all that stuff too."  
_But you've misjudged them Onslaught. You've misjudged them._

* * *

"It's beautiful Kurt," Amanda whispered. She cradles the bouquet of various blue flowers, breathing them in deeply.  
"So...Amanda...I've been meaning to ask you..."  
"Yes?"  
"What's going on? I know you know."  
Amanda paused. "Kurt, it's nothing really. Don't concern yourself," She laughed weakly.  
"You're not supposed to hide zings from your husband."  
"Trust me on this. You really don't want to know," Amanda voice was almost stern, and Kurt knew he should not press the issue.  
"Amanda," He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I must know."

* * *

Azazel smirked, finding what he now knew amusing. Although it threatened his plots, it was amusing. Feeble and amusing. How was he- anyone really?- supoosed to know that their greatest friend was their greatest enemy? Or visa versa?

* * *

"Charles?" Kurt's knees wavered.  
Tears dripped down Amanda's face.  
"Vhy? Vhy vould he do zis? He vas...he vas like mein father!"  
"I don't know Kurt. I don't know."  
Kurt sat down on the hard, cold ground. He felt so insignificant, so meaningless. After his father had died and Raven taken him back in, Charles had become his mentor. But now...now he was his enemy? He was the person who had tortured him so bad, first with the burning and then with the attack? Both had left scars, although the first one was mental.  
"I'm sorry..." Amanda wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I truly am."  
Kurt gazed up, hurt in his eyes. No, it was something more. Betrayal. Anger.  
Revenge.

* * *

_You sense it?  
_"Yes."  
_He hates you.  
_Charles grinned. "No, he hates you."  
_Are you sure?_

* * *

Kurt grimaced. "Muzzer."  
"Kurt..." She knew. She could tell.  
"Vhy?"  
"No one is ever sure why about things Kurt. Some things just are. Other things have become, and still others will become. But with Charles...I don't know."  
"Muzzer..."  
Raven held out her arms to her boy, and he fell into them. He was so shaken. She couldn't blame him. He had lost so much already- his parents, his teacher, and a year of his life.  
But then something changed. He became stiff. He pulled away from her, no emotion on his face. He looked just like he had all those months ago.  
He looked like Nightcrawler.

* * *

Azazel grinned. He could feel it. His boy, there was something different about him. Azazel could feel the connection again. Slight, minimal, but growing. And better yet, this had nothing to do with Sinister's stuff. It was all his own.  
But there was one thing. This meant Kurt, or Nightcrawler, could turn the other on or off, depending. What would this mean? He didn't know.  
But maybe he could see.  
Azazel teleported away, a very cruel and satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted, to say the least. He had spent several hours scouting the area, as all the men did for safety. He hadn't necessarily paid attention to everything, as his mind was full with thoughts, almost corrupted. But all that time he had been leaping, straining his still tired and sore muscles. He pushed himself to the extreme, as he knew he would soon have to.  
He was so scatterbrained. He hadn't even realized Amanda had turned the lights off and crawled in bed, or that she and Lucas were already asleep. How long had it been already?

* * *

Logan smiled to himself. For once he had done something right. He had helped the blue kid, and would continue to help. He would do whatever he could to prepare for the upcoming battle.  
Hm, maybe when this was all over, he could actually start over. Start a new life. Ha, maybe he'd even hit it off with Ororo.  
Maybe he'd find his son.  
But of course, those were all maybes. He might be the only survivor in this shindig. Oh well, he'd do his best.

* * *

**Yin: Okay, yeah, I know it's short. Barely under 1,000 words. But I have supper to fix, and I so bad want to upload this chapter. Oh! And good news. I think the writer's block might be wearing off.**


	33. Lost Again

**Yin: My writing is back! Well, I think it is. It feels like it is.**

* * *

Amanda hugged her knees. It was quiet where she was at, perhaps to quiet. But then, everyone was so solemn, as they had been for the past month. The once cheery atmosphere was gone, replaced with dread and fear.  
Logan had been assisting them, yes, with battle plans and whatever else he knew. He'd say different things about different wars that made you wonder, just wonder, if he had been in them. But that would make him old, much to old. Almost impossibly ancient. Anyways, he had so far been a great help.  
Kurt didn't trust him though, and that was evident to everyone. He was constantly scowling, and Amanda knew he was angry. He was always the first to volunteer for watch, and he rarely slept. He remained as vigil as ever though, always alert. Kurt was different though. He was so preoccupied with what was going on, he didn't see the small things that were happening. Lance and Kitty's relationship had seriously started to bloom, as well as Remy and Anna's. Lucas' first steps were missed because he was gone, and when he was told, he didn't hardly pay attention, barely grunting at the good news. And no one, especially Kurt, knew the secret that Amanda held. She was hardly sure herself, but she could feel it. She knew.

* * *

"Alright Azazel, I'll give you another chance," Charles stared the red man in the eyes, daring him to say anything otherwise.  
Azazel scoffed, thinking to himself that although this was a grand opportunity, it irritated him that Charles would still act like he had interrupted their plan. They both knew who the true culprit was, though neither person planned on exposing it...yet. "Thank you Professor Xavier, you are to kind," Azazel smiled to himself.  
Charles scowled. "It is Onslaught, Azazel. Don't forget."  
"Oh, my bad...Onslaught," Azazel bowed graciously.  
"And Azazel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Alert the others we are ready, and that we are proceeding with our plans."  
"Yes sir!" He saluted in mockery before teleporting away.

It didn't take long for Azazel's word to spread. Soon Onslaught's small army had gathered at Azazel's castle, ready for whatever their master commanded. There were not as many as one might think, ranging barely into the thirties. But Onslaught was confident- he had many trained assassins, such as Wade Wilson.  
Gesturing for his troupe, Onslaught headed into the dead of night, his target just in reach.

* * *

Kurt was on patrol. Again. He couldn't risk losing his wife and child, and thus he must protect them the best way possible. Keep an eye out, be aware at the smallest thing. It was the smallest things that counted.  
His ear twitched. Had he heard something? No, it was probably just a squirrel, or a rabbit.  
Kurt continued on, but he kept growing ever uneasy. He froze, his golden eyes peering out into the darkness.  
And out of no where, a hand reached out, pulling him into shadows.

Kurt struggled, struggled for his life. They seemed to be everywhere, and why couldn't he teleport? He twisted, getting a view of his captors. They hardly seemed older than him, a brother and a sister. The girl, she somehow was stopping his powers, and the boy was so fast, Kurt couldn't keep up.  
They finally subdued him, and the boy hogtied and gagged him. They him into a cart, which the girl also climbed in to. The white haired lad picked up the handles, and they zipped off.

* * *

Raven was restless. There was something different about tonight. The mood was wrong, severely wrong. Plus Kurt was past his shift. This wasn't new, but it was odd for him to be out this late, and without a partner. As stubborn headed as he was, he was sensible. Mostly.  
Going with her gut instinct, Raven headed to Jean's room.

* * *

Kurt was dumped out the vehicle and the gag ripped out of his mouth.  
"Hello son," A shady voice murmured to him.  
Kurt glanced around. There were to many to fight, and he still couldn't teleport.  
"It is always polite to greet your elders. Did your mother teach you no manners?" The man stepped out, revealing who he was.  
"Azazel," Kurt spat.  
"Yes, well, my children usually greet me with 'Father', but I suppose your corrupted mind does not see to that."  
Kurt growled, low and menacingly. Barring his teeth, he glared so fiercely that the speedy kid winced.  
"I have," Azazel paused, "A proposition for you."  
"The answer is no."  
"I was afraid you'd say that," Azazel motioned for another man, a mutant clearly. "Sinister, the dosage?"  
Sinister chuckled, handing a syringe to Azazel. He looked at Kurt pitifully. "It's shame you won't be the same. I quite like your attitude."  
Kurt's nostrils flared. "Don't you dare!"  
"Tsk tsk," Azazel simply said as he plunged the needle into Kurt's neck. "And this time it will work."  
As Kurt tried to fight against the poison inside him, Azazel leaned in, whispering in Kurt's ear. "And your poor wife...she could have been saved if you had only listened to my proposition."

* * *

"I...I can't get a lock on him!" Jean cried. "He was there, but...but now he's gone..."  
"He's dead?" Raven asked.  
"I...I don't know..."  
Come on Jean, you're a telepath, tell me what's going on!"  
"I don't know!" Jean exclaimed.  
Someone knocked on the door, and a face peered into the crack. "What's going on?" Amanda whispered.  
"Come on," Raven sighed.  
Amanda entered, and when she saw their faces, she immediately knew what was wrong.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Azazel's eyes shimmered with false hope.  
"Yes Father," Nightcrawler stood tall and strong, have broken out of his bonds easily.  
Azazel was surprised. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
Sinister grinned. "See? I told you Azazel. My work never fails."  
"Yes, I see. I see very clearly."

Onslaught was satisfied. They finally had Nightcrawler back in their grasp, and he would not be leaving.  
Nodding to Azazel, Onslaught gave the all clear for both teleporters to go give a rather hearty and warm forewarning to Raven's little group.

* * *

_BAMF!  
_The noise was quiet, and outside, but Amanda heard it. "Kurt!" She shouted.  
Everyone rushed outside, which seemed to be the only thing to do when someone sounded that name.  
Kurt stood, seemingly alone, his tail swishing. His head was bowed.  
"Kurt?" Amanda said. Something was amiss.  
He gazed up, a different look in his eye. He pulled out two swords, flipping them intimidatingly.  
_BAMF!  
_Azazel stood beside his son. "Hello Raven."  
"You monster! What have you done to him?"  
"I simply showed him his true path. We are here to warn you: Surrender now or die fighting."  
"We will die fighting," Raven hissed.  
"Hm, you sound like Kurt. Oh well, we all see what happened to him," Azazel smiled smugly. "Come Nightcrawler, we must give Charles, oh excuse me," He mocked, "'Onslaught' the news." Both teleporters then disappeared in a cloud of smoky brimstone.

* * *

**Yin: No! Kurt! Oh wait *laughs to self* I know what is going happen. Tell me your theories! Oh, and did anyone see the "Shadowed past" scene at the end? Here's a hint: "You monster! What..." Yeah, I'm sure you all know now :)**


	34. Battle Plans

**Yin: Poor Amanda and Raven. They have no clue what is happening...**

* * *

Amanda fell to her knees. How was this possible? She felt like she had lost Kurt to many times to count! And now he would be part of the enemy that would end them.  
Her heart broke, giving into despair. This just couldn't happen. They were all going to die, every single one of them. Except for maybe Logan...

"Logan?!"  
"I'm sorry little lady."  
Amanda was silent, taking a deep breath in. "Mr. Logan, I have an important thing to ask you."  
"Anything."  
"If...if I don't make it..."  
"Don't say that."  
"No! Listen to me! Listen to me as a person, as a woman, as a wife! If anything happens to me...to the rest of us...will you make sure Lucas gets away?"  
Logan sighed. "Yes. Yes I will."

* * *

Onslaught knew this was going to be easy. The best to strike was to strike the innocent and powerless. And the most innocent and the most powerless was...Nightcrawler's own family. His son was the innocent, and his wife the powerless.  
And so, as his beautiful army gathered around the small clearing, he sent the one person who get in and out the quickest.

* * *

A group huddled around the table. Unrolling a map, Scott Summers headed the strategy.  
"I worked with Professor Xavier for years," He sighed. "I think I know what his course of action will be."  
"And?" Raven asked.  
"As we know, he's surrounded us with camps here," Scott pointed to eight sections of the map. "North, northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, west, and northwest. The have about four to six soldiers at each camp, so we're dealing with around-"  
"Thirty two to forty eight," Amanda whispered. "We're outnumbered."  
"Hopelessly," Evan moaned. He started looking around, counting the number of people they had. "Twenty. Maybe twenty five."  
"Been in tougher," Logan replied.  
Raven rolled her eyes. "We have not. Many of these people are barely adults, and almost nobody here has had any training past what we've rehearsed. We have to think outside the box."  
Amanda shifted Lucas on her hip. "Well...what if we surrender?"  
Everyone stared at her blankly.  
"Think about it. We're sure he has no intention to actually kill us. If we surrender, maybe we can get to Kurt. Get from the inside out."  
Evan shook his head. "To risky. He'd take us over like he did Kurt. We'd be useless to ourselves."  
Amanda sighed. "What can we do? I know we can't hide out here forever. We'll starve."  
Scott grimaced. "I know. But we do have an advantage."  
Ororo looked up, having been silent the entire time. "Oh?"  
"Since we're concentrated in an area like this, they're spread out. If we can pick out the weakest camp, we can break their chain. We'd have a chance to run."  
"And if they follow?" Jean questioned.  
"We'd have an advantage in the woods. We wouldn't be in the open like this. We could even get into to town, and use the hatred against us and them against them."  
"Risky," Evan repeated.  
"What else can we do?" Amanda sighed. Lucas started to cry, and she tried to hush him.  
A rapid knock beat on the door. Everyone stood in position as Raven carefully opened it. "Yes?"  
An extremely nervous lad stood in front of her. "I have a message to Mrs. Wagner. It's from..." He looked down at the paper in his hand. "Your Elf?"  
Amanda rushed forward to the boy. She did not see the trap.  
In a split second, the boy scooped her and Lucas up, zipping away.

* * *

"Let me go!" Amanda shouted.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered. He gently set her down as a man walked up.  
"Amanda, Amanda. It is so pleasant to see you again."  
"Charles," She spat.  
"Yes. And who's this? Lucas, right? He's quite his father's son."  
Amanda clutched Lucas tight.  
"Don't worry, I do not wish for you to be hurt. Well," Charles laughed, "Not right now." He winked, then gazed over at a nearby table.  
Amanda gasped. There sat Kurt, playing a card game with several other men. He appeared to be winning with that satisfied grin of his. "Kurt!" She shouted. He didn't even flinch.  
"I'm sorry, do you know his new name?" Charles mocked.  
"His name is Kurt."  
"Actually, it's Nightcrawler. And he's our ticket to everything. Unfortunately, he wouldn't work with us. And to think, had he heard his father out, you would be spared in the end. But his quick answer has sealed your destruction."  
Amanda wanted to sink into the ground, to just shake and moan for all she was worth, but she would not give Charles that pleasure. Instead, she hugged her boy, and glared at her husband's captor.  
"I'm sorry my dear, Kurt tried that one on me," He sighed in achievement. "And we all see what happened to him."

* * *

Raven picked up the paper the Quicksilver had left. "Surrender or else. Remember, I have Amanda, and she means nothing to me. She is not one of us, one of the chosen. Onslaught."  
Evan clutched the rim of the table until his knuckles turned white. "This is insane! First Kurt, now Amanda and Lucas?"  
Raven shook, although if it was in anger of sorrow, one could not tell. "How can do this? Surrendering would be our end, but would we all know Kurt would give his all to save her."  
Scott smiled. "This may work out. If we all surrender, we'll be brought in. If we can carefully conceal even the smallest of weapons, we could bring down Onslaught and Azazel. With their leaders gone, his band of merry men would disperse."  
Raven nodded. "Yes, yes. We'd be brought before Charles, and break free. We'd overwhelm him. Who all agrees?"  
Solemn nods went throughout the crowd.  
"Alright. Send him the white flag."

* * *

**Yin: Intense huh? Just you wait and see!**


	35. Killer Demon

**Yin: Amanda! Watch out! Okay, forewarning. Very sad chapter. And a little short.**

* * *

The once peaceful group of mutants was lined up, bound behind their backs, their feet in makeshift rope shackles. Every single one of them looked defeated, conquered. Their mission was a failure. Or was it?  
They were thrown into a small fenced in area. No one saw the look passed between mutants as a few fumbled up, slipping small, undetectable pieces of sharpened steel around. They sat on their hands, back to back, waiting. They waited for the right opportune moment.

Amanda sat on the floor of Charles' tent. She kept her sleeping child in her arms, refusing to let him go.  
Azazel entered. She had never truly seen him up this close, and she was surprised by how much he looked like Kurt. He could almost be described as handsome. No wonder Raven had been in love with him once.  
"They surrendered, just as you thought."  
"Of course they did," Charles nodded, taking a sip of wine. "Take Amanda here and her to the group."  
"And the babe?"  
"Leave him here. He amuses me."  
"No!" Amanda shouted, but to no avail. Azazel did not seem to care as he tried to tear her from her child. His tail wrapped around the waist of her boy, and he pulled her hair so she went opposite to where her son was.  
He handed the waking infant to Charles who just smiled smugly. "Nightcrawler will be pleased to have his heir again."  
Azazel nodded, although he was evidently perturbed. With a gut wrenching teleport, he officially separated mother from son.

"Amanda!" Ororo called out.  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. Collapsing to the ground, Amanda sobbed. Her life was the the pit of misery. Her husband was not in his right mind, her son stripped from her, and her loved ones shackled. She herself could do nothing, say nothing, wish for anything that could change this. It was the end of everything she knew.  
Ororo scooted over to her. "Amanda, shhh. It's gonna be okay," Leaning in further, she whispered in her ear. "We have a plan."  
"It doesn't matter," Amanda's body shook. "They're both lost. My boys are lost."

* * *

The sun had begun to rise. With the few pieces they had, and the exhaustion, it had taken much longer for everyone to subtly free each other. There were still many more to go, and with the dawn of a new day, everybody knew Onslaught would be out to see them.  
They were right. With hardly fifteen people down, and Charles approaching, it seemed as if their plan would fail.

"Raven," Charles smiled warmly. "This is certainly a pleasure. Long time no see my friend," He nodded to Scott, who scowled.  
Charles personal warriors, consisting of Azazel, Nightcrawler, Sabertooth, and Sinister, all moved in closer, as if to protect Onslaught from a bound, weak man.  
"It's fine," He laughed. Staring at Amanda, he sighed. "Task, tsk. There is something wrong here. Can you tell me what it is Nightcrawler?"  
Nightcrawler stood tall, a smirk spread across his face. "Zere is a human in our midst."  
"Yes, you're right. And humans are what?"  
"Vorthless, pathetic creatures. Zey are not fit to be here as our equals."  
"And again, you're right. So can you take this _human_ away from my sight and dispose of her correctly?"  
"Eliminate?" Nightcrawler grinned, his fange flashing.  
"Eliminate."  
Nightcrawler reached out for Amanda, his hand on her shoulder.  
Evan flung himself toward them, but it was to late. hey had disappeared in an explosion of sulphur.

* * *

_BAMF!  
_Amanda was out in the middle of the woods. "Kurt?"  
He gazed into her eyes, but there was nothing left of the man she once knew. He tilted his head, and grabbed her by the wrists.  
Amanda's heart quaked. "Kurt, if you can hear me, know this. I am with child, our second baby. Please, please, if you do not want to spare me, at least think of your son! He will be a brother!" She placed his hands on her stomach.  
He beamed, kissing her lightly.  
"Kurt?" Amanda smiled. She didn't see the sword in his tail inching behind her.

_BAMF!  
_Nightcrawler stood in front of Azazel. Blood was spattered on his clothes.  
Onslaught cocked an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
Taking a cloth that was no doubt from Amanda's dress, Nightcrawler cleaned his sword. "She struggled."  
"No!" Evan screamed. "I told her, I told her from the beginning! You would be the end of her! You...you would destroy her!" He lunged, but Nightcrawler sidestepped him.  
"Vatch it!" Nightcrawler hissed. He placed his boot on Evan's back, pressing hard. "No good pig slop. You should be fed to ze volves," Stepping off of Evan, he heaved him up by his shirt collar. Sneering, he grabbed Evan's fists. "You vant to know how she hit me? Like zis," He raised Evan's hands in surrender.  
Evan fell, as shattered as Amanda had been. Everything was over.  
Onslaught walked away, his troupe at his heels. "You got your wish Azazel. Your son is truly like you."  
Azazel smirked, but not Charles. He glanced over at Nightcrawler, and nodded in approval.  
The mental pain and distress was evident, though none dared breathe a word. Kurt had finally become the monster Azazel wanted. He had become a killer, and not just a killer, a demon.  
Kurt had become a demon.

* * *

**Yin: I have no words.**


	36. War

**Yin: Okay, okay. I know the question going through everyone's mind. I have no answer, but maybe the story does.**

* * *

"Nightcrawler, I'm placing you as guard over these imbeciles," Onslaught ordered.  
Nightcrawler nodded, trying to brush off the blood off his shirt.  
Onslaught and the others walked into Charles' tent, leaving the place suddenly very quiet.  
Evan shuffled to a sitting position, attempting to silently free himself. He would have his revenge, as would everyone else.  
Nightcrawler appeared to care less about what they did. He kept his back to them most of the time, and he even seemed to fall asleep at one point.  
Finally, they were all freed from their ropes. They only had to patiently wait for Onslaught's next move.

"I'm here to relieve you," Azazel said to Nightcrawler. It was somewhere around ten in the morning, and the group was weary. They had been up all night, and their emotions were drained. Although having Nightcrawler as their guard had made it easy on them to untie themselves, it had been tense. He had just murdered his wife, what made them any different?  
Nightcrawler nodded, stepping to the side.  
"Wait!" Charles shot out of his tent, his back facing the woods. "Something is wrong," As soon as he finished his words, a sickening crack was heard. He fell forward, knocked out.

Every person in the camp froze, their eyes at Onslaught's attacker. A young woman, an African American to be exact, stood right behind where Charles had fallen. In her hand was a cast iron skillet, and there was a satisfied look on her face.  
"Amanda?" Evan shouted. The same time he spoke, Nightcrawler drew his swords, poised for an attack.  
But attack them he did not. Instead, he pointed his blades at his father. Without even glancing at Amanda, he spoke. "Amanda, I told you stay vhere it vas safe!"  
"Well, I certainly couldn't let you beat up all the baddies now, could I?" She grinned.  
Nightcrawler chuckled. "Nein, I guess you couldn't."

It finally hit everybody. But, in the seconds it had taken to figure it out, Raven and her band of merry men had sprung from their cage.  
_BAMF!  
_Azazel teleported to Raven's side. "Well my dear, I suppos-"  
Raven kicked him hard in the stomach, sparing no remorse.  
He coughed. "Well, if that's how it is to be," Azazel lifted up his swords, swinging them at Raven, who barely dodged the sharp edges.

"Well runt, are you gonna do it?" Victor smiled coyly at Logan.  
_SNIKT!  
_"Oh yeah bub, I'm gonna do it," Logan growled, charging Sabertooth head on. His claws slashed against Victor's nails, and brother was pitted against brother.

Amanda flipped her pan, ready to fight any villain. She got her wish when a man approached.  
"'Ello sheila," He grinned.  
"You," She snarled. "You're the one-"  
Striking a match, Pyro made the fire grow. "Scared?"  
"Never," Amanda smirked, throwing the heavy pot.  
Like his Master before him, John fell with a thud.  
"Who's next?" Amanda laughed.

_BAMF!  
_Kurt teleported inside Onslaught's tent. He was quite surprised, seeing the babysitter Charles had left.  
"Aren't you the cutest darn baby I have ever seen! Cute little demon baby, yes you are," Deadpool laughed.  
"Wade, give me my son," Kurt gestured for Lucas.  
"Screw you, I'm keeping him," He snickered.  
Kurt expertly flipped his swords. "Say that again?"  
"I'm. Keeping. Him," And Wade pulled out his daggers.

Evan shot out a bone at the white haired kid. "You took my cousin!"  
"Sorry!" The boy yelled as he dodged the ammunition.  
"Sorry don't cut it!" Evan yelled as he bombarded him with more spikes.

"They call you Sinister I hear," Ororo commented.  
"As you are the Weather Witch," He grinned.  
"You work for Charles."  
"If you mean Onslaught, yes."  
"Then you shall be brought down from the pedestal that you so have elevated yourself!" Ororo's irises turned white as a gust blew in around them. "It's time to face what you have done."

"So you're the red head Charles spoke of," Jason said.  
"I suppose," Jean circled around the telepath.  
"Well, let's get this over and done with," He leered.  
"Yes, let's," Jean smiled as she rose a telekinetic shield around Jason.

"I'm called Blob the Unmovable Object, who are you?" A giant of a man yelled. The noise was becoming overwhelming.  
"They call me Colossus," Piotr answered as he turned into steel. He suckered punched the Blob, but it had no affect.  
"See?" He laughed. "Unmovable."

Scott ducked as another pice of metal flew toward him, and he blasted another pice away from him.  
"You're not match for my years of wisdom lad," The man said to him. "Surrender now and I promise you won't be hurt."  
"You're no match for my youth," Scott taunted as his body filled with adrenalin.

"Hey!" Kitty shouted as a hex bolt flew her way. "Watch it!"  
"I'm sorry," The girl yelled. "I really am!"  
"Then stop!"  
"I can't!"

"Come tah mahmah," Anna jeered at Apocalypse. He was large, and dangerous, but if she could only get close enough.  
Apocalypse said no words as he shot at Anna. She bent backward, then sprung up, landing onto the back of her attacker. She brought her hand to his face, and energy drained into her. "Oh yeah," She whispered.  
The mighty Apocalypse sank to the ground.

"Hey, get off of me!" A barely clad woman yelled.  
"Never!" Ten Jamies shouted as they piled only higher on the poor woman.  
"Urgh!" She cried. "I am the White Queen, you will not treat me in such as way!"

"Remy won't let you take over Remy's mind!"  
Mesmero wiggled his fingers, and Remy fell to the ground. "It is to late."  
"No!"

"I am Unus the Untouchable!"  
"The Untouchable, eh?" Lance laughed. "That's fine by me!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as an earthquake shook the ground.  
Unus promptly fell on his butt.

Todd hopped out of the way of as a man tried to grab. He leapt off of his chest, and the man grinned.  
"I absorb energy child, you only make me stronger."  
Todd gulped, not sure what to do.

* * *

**Yin: Which team will win? What casualties will there be? Read and find out in the next chapters!**


	37. Fight for Life

**Yin: I heard that the best writers have an equal balance of life and death in their writings. I.E.: you do need to occasionally kill off characters. I don't know if this is true or not, and would like to hear what you think about this statement. I hate killing off characters :( Actually, in another story that Yang and I thought of, we invented OC characters that were made to die, but then felt guilty and 'brought them back' to the land of the fictional living. Yeah, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kurt did not hesitate when it came to his son. This was his pride and joy, he would not be putting him at risk. Dodging Wade's attack, Kurt tucked and rolled to over where Lucas was, scopping him up. "Goodbye Deadpool," Kurt waved in amusement.  
Lucas waved as well. "Bye bye!"  
As Kurt teleported away, he could Wade's yells. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Screw you Nightcrawler! Screw you!"

Logan slowly drew Victor away from the clash of the crowd. The further he could his vicious brother from his friends, the better.  
"What's wrong runt? Scared?" Victor sneered.  
Logan growled. "In case you forgot, I'm the best at what we do," Logan's claws popped out again. "And what we do isn't very nice."  
Victor laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."  
In a split second, Logan brought his hand to Sabertooth's stomach. His extracted claws bore into Victor, but he payed no mind as attempted to slice Logan's face.

Kurt searched for his wife, holding his son close to his heart. Lucas was scared, crying for his mother. Kurt couldn't blame, the sights around him was terrifying. People battling each other, blood everything. The cried of the wounded, the shouts of victory as someone went to defeat another. It could certainly scar a person.  
There she was! Two versus one, not fair at all. She was holding her ground very well though, delving hard blows at her attackers. But as another man approached, Kurt teleported to Amanda's rescue.  
He knocked the first guy out with one punch, which for some reason made Lucas laugh. Back to back with his wife, Kurt and Amanda gave the last stunning blow to the others.  
"Here," Kurt handed Lucas to her. "Take him. Go somevhere safe. And no matter vhat, do not come back!"  
"But-"  
"Sh. I vant you safe, okay? I love you. Stay alive for me," Kurt smiled.  
Amanda leaned up, giving Kurt a quick kiss. "I will. Don't you dare die on me. Again," She laughed nervously.  
"I von't," Kurt said as a big brute ran up. "Now go!"

Amanda ran not just for her life, but also for the lives of her two children. She ducked behind a tree, trying to settle her breathing when she heard him.  
"That wasn't very nice Sheila. I'm afraid you've gone and broken my nose," He was close. To close.  
Amanda darted, feeling the flames of fire at her heels.

Kurt gazed around, surprised by how well they were doing. A month of training had paid off. Or maybe it was the fight for your life that did it? Whatever the case, they were starting to gain the upper hand.  
Even better, Kurt noticed some of the others had switched sides. Quicksilver was now helping Evan, and Wanda was helping Kitty lay waste to the White Queen. Anna was holding out on her own, although she seemed to be slightly more energetic than usual. Oh well, people's extra energy could do that to a person.  
There were the few casualties as well. Remy was alive, but unconscious. Todd was also out, but only dazed. Some of Jamie's multiples were staggering around, while others seemed to be disappearing. A couple of them though were still fighting, the poor boy's adrenalin very high up.  
Some battles were closer to ties. Jean was fighting Master Mind, Ororo versus Sinister. Piotr against the Blob. Scott had been losing to Magneto until he got some help from Anna.  
Nothing could go wrong now. Or could it?

"Shh..." Amanda whispered to Lucas. She sorely wished she had her pot. Somehow she had dropped it when she was running, and she would not turn back for it.  
"Come on you pretty. Let this be swift and fast. I promise it won't hurt...me!" Pyro laughed maniacally. "Or how about this? You give me the boy to give to Onslaught, and he'll deal with you personally. Your death from his hand will be quicker than mine, I must admit."  
Amanda tried to breathe slowly, calming herself and her baby boy. She refused to give in to this madman's ludicrous words.  
"I got you!" John shouted as he leapt toward her.

"My son, look carefully," Azazel shouted. He had Raven on her knees, bowed to him in submission. Her body had cuts and lacerations all over, and she was drenched with sweat. "Surrender now, or have your mother's death on your hands."  
Kurt froze. "Muzzer," He clenched his swords. "How dare you? After all you put her through, me through, you dare have the gall, the audacity to do zis?"  
Azazel smiled cockily. "Why, yes. Yes I do."  
"Zat is it! I'm am through vith zis, through vith you!" Kurt teleported to Azazel, pulling Raven to safety. Clashing his swords with Azazel's, Kurt merely said, "En garde Father. En garde."

As Pyro went to make the death blow, an odd scream was heard. A man swinging on a rope kicked Pyro on the back, causing him to fall into the open arms of a tree. This time he would be out much longer.  
"Thank you," Amanda sighed in relief.  
"It is no problem babe, I'd do anything for my son."  
"What? I...I'm sorry sir I think you're confused..." Amanda stuttered.  
"Me? Confused? I'm Deadpool, I'm never confused!"  
"Uh...okay...can I just...go now?" She asked quietly.  
"Give me my child chiquita, and all will be well," Deapool smiled. "Comprenda?"  
"No...I don't."  
"Oh for Pete's sake!" Wade paused, as if to think things through. "You know, now that I think about it, Anonymous did say she'd help me get a kid. And raise it to! Course, I don't need no help with that. You raise them wild, like a squirrel or something."  
"Anonymous?"  
"A reviewer. For the story. Oh, you know!? Salem Bayville? The Revised, Second Edition? I wasn't in the first one, but Yin knew I had to come. I mean, I'm the main star! I'm the baby daddy here!"  
"Excuse me?" Amanda was terrified.  
Deadpool gestured to Lucas. "I am his father!" His voice had turned deep, and terrifying. Amanda could almost picture him in a black robe or something.  
Taking a deep breath in, Amanda tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry, Lucas is mine and Kurt's. Look at him, you can see he is his father's son."  
"I know, I know! The family resemblance is uncanny!" Wade patted his face.  
"You're wearing a mask," Amanda whispered.  
"Yeah, you DO NOT want to see my face. Hideous. Yet gorgeous, beautiful! Yep, yep. One of a kind."  
"Mhm..." Amanda inched away from the madman.  
"Hey, did you ever hear about the other stories? You would not believe what else is out there!" Deadpool continued , unaware that his prize was disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Yin: Okay, I wanted to continue, with Kurt and Azazel's fight to the death match, but it is midnight and I must retire. Hope you liked the Deadpool thing, got the idea when I read a comic. Deadpool is aware that he is fictitious, and I thought that that would be funny. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	38. Death by His Hands

**Yin: Okay, this is *sniff* wrapping to a close. Only a few chapters left. **

* * *

Kurt clashed swords with Azazel's. His father snarled, staring Kurt down.  
Kurt was unmoved. He would not back down this time, he would not risk his family's safety. This would end here and now!  
"Listen to me Nightcrawler," Azazel said as he ducked Kurt's attack.  
"My name is Kurt! Kurt Vagner!"  
"Alright...Kurt," Azazel flipped backwards, landing on his feet. Kurt kept chasing him. "You should thank me. You owe everything to me."  
"I owe you nozzing!" Kurt teleported behind Azazel, slicing.  
Azazel teleported a few feet away, toying with Kurt. "You are my flesh and blood son. You would not be here without me. Whether you like it or not, I am your father."  
"I could care less! You never acted like one!" Kurt was tired, his mind was hazy. Logic was disappearing.  
"It wasn't my idea to have you burned. I just wanted my son," Azazel continued.  
"I don't believe you!"  
"You don't have to. But think of it this way: You should be dead now. It was I who saved you."  
"You turned me into a monster!"  
"I cleared your mind of your mother's useless teachings."  
"No!" Kurt took a deep breath in, steadying himself. "I do not care vhat you think you did right. You have done nozzing zat is vorth my honoring."  
"So I should have let you die? That wouldn't be very fatherly," Azazel jumped back, very cautiously sidestepping Kurt's assault.  
"You vere never a father to me," Kurt lunged, almost tripping.  
"Tsk tsk, my boy. You're tired. You should rest," Azazel laughed.  
Kurt balanced himself, standing straight. "Fight me Azazel."  
"Why? I do not want your death on my hands."  
"Who says I will be the one who dies?"  
"You can't kill me Kurt, you don't have the nerve. Even when you were Nightcrawler you struggled with it. Killing isn't inside you."  
"Gut," Kurt muttered, circling his father.  
"So what are you going to do? You can't take me captive, I'll get away. You can't kill me. If you let me go, I'll only return to haunt you," Azazel grinned. "Think carefully Kurt. This next decision could be your last."  
Kurt paused, and that was his mistake. Azazel thrusted his sword forward, forcing his sword through his son. Kurt fell to his knees, clutching his father's blade.  
"I said you couldn't kill Kurt. We both know I'm capable of it though," Azazel sighed. "And you had so much potential. It's quite a shame." He whispered into Kurt's ear. "Your wife was such a pretty thing. She won't last long, not when I'm through with her. She's been a pain in my side far to long."  
Kurt yelled, shocking all the onlookers. He stood up, withdrawing Azazel's sword from his side. He coughed, but stood his ground.  
"Impossible!" Azazel shouted.  
"You shall die now Azazel," Kurt teleported, stabbing his father from behind.  
Azazel moaned, falling forward. Before he hit the ground, he vanished in smoke.  
Kurt stumbled away, holding his side. He smiled confidently.  
"Kurt..." Raven reached out.  
He shuddered, realizing what he had done. He sunk down, blinking. "No..."  
Raven wrapped her arms around Kurt. "It's okay. It's okay."  
"Muzzer...I...I did vant he vanted...I..."  
"Shhh..."  
"He vanted to hurt her. He vanted to hurt...Amanda! Vhere is she?"  
A scream echoed in the woods.  
"Amanda!"

"You thought you could get away from me?" Deadpool asked. He had Amanda pressed against a tree.  
Amanda was hyperventilating, Lucas crying. "Please...he's my baby..."  
"No! He's mine!" He paused, as if listening. "Aw, but Anonymous, I like the blue furry demon baby. He's cute. He's mine."  
Amanda knew better than to try and question a lunatic. They never made sense.  
"And I love you too Knightrunner! Thanks!"  
"Vade," The voice was thick with a German accent, fierce and dangerous. "Give me my vife and son."  
Deadpool turned looking at Kurt. "Why?"  
Kurt flipped his sword. "I've already...taken care of my father. Vhat vould make you any different?"  
"Good point," Deadpool laughed. "How about this? I get baby Kidpool here on weekends?"  
"No!" Kurt growled.  
"Okay, okay! Sorry, geez, you don't need to snap. You could have just said no," Wade stepped to the side, allowing Amanda to pass. She rushed to Kurt's open arms, tears streaming down her face.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No! I'm just..." Amanda looked back at Wade, but he was mysteriously gone. "He was terrifying Kurt," She glanced at Kurt's bloody sword. "What happened?"  
Kurt turned away. "I don't vant to talk about it."  
Amanda placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you Kurt."  
"I love you too," Kurt smiled weakly, then buckled as he clasped his side.  
"You're hurt!"  
"I'll be fine."_  
SNIKT!  
_Logan came into view. "Oh, it's just you," He retracted his claws.  
"Vhere's Sabertooth?" Kurt asked.  
Logan chuckled. "Oh, it'll be awhile before he comes back."  
Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath in.  
Amanda sniffed the air. "Does anybody smell smoke?"

Logan helped support Kurt as they all prudently approached their home. "Something don't smell right."  
Raven coughed as a wave of smoke erupted. "The house!" Everyone rushed forward, doing what they could to save their home.  
"Pyro," Kurt muttered.  
"No..." Amanda whispered. "He's back there. Knocked out."  
Ororo froze as she tried to control the rain.  
"Servants of Lucifer! Surrender to the works of God, or perish!" Townspeople poured out from the woods, all ages, carrying all sorts of weapons. "Surrender now!"  
Raven trembled. "Why now oh Lord? Why now?"  
Logan released his claws. "We lived through Charles, we can do so now."  
"Wait a minute..." Amanda asked. "Where is Onslaught?"

* * *

**Yin: Azazel dead? The house burning? The people finally taking a stand to the mutants? And where's Charles in all this? Why can't Kurt just get a break?!**


	39. An Unlikely Ally

**Yin: You guys enjoying this? I am! Everything is complicated though, no?**

* * *

"Where is Onslaught?" Amanda asked frightfully.  
Kurt clenched his jaw. "I do not know. But ve have more pressing matters," He stumbled forward, only for a lit arrow to shoot beside him.  
"Back away demon! Surrender!" Someone yelled.  
Amanda held Lucas tightly. She grabbed Kurt's arm, prepared for the worst. "What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know!" Kurt shouted, exasperated. He shook, his whole body exhausted. He was losing blood, and worse yet, he had no way of getting medical attention.  
"It's what than you're letting on, isn't it?" Amanda whispered.  
"I'm fine," Kurt pressed his hand to his side, feeling the blood between his fingers. "I'll be fine."  
"Surrender!" Cries bellowed from the large crowd. Torches were being lit, and the vast majority was overwhelming. This wasn't just from Bayville, no they had amassed an army from nearby towns. They were here on a mission, and there was no way Kurt and his forces would be able to hold them off. Even Logan would be overcome. And if he wasn't, well he couldn't be at all places at once. There would be a massacre, a genocide. Wipe out all the mutants in one, swift battle. It wasn't like there were many of them though.  
"Kurt..." Amanda looked up at him helplessly. She glanced down at her stomach, and the thought of their unborn child crossed through their minds. It wouldn't even have the chance to live, to breathe.  
"I'm getting you to safety," Kurt said.  
"No," Amanda shook her head. "Kurt, I will die by your side. I couldn't imagine being separated from you another day. And think, if today is the day we die, we'll see each other in a better place."  
Kurt nodded. He was to tired to argue. He was ready to accept his fate. Something tugged at his heart though. Glimpsing at his son, Kurt allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. Lucas would never have a chance.  
Opening his eyes, there was a new fire in Kurt's eyes. As his mother said, if they were going down, they were going down fighting.

* * *

Charles pulled himself along the ground. He could feel the distress, the horror coming from those he knew. And now that Onslaught was out cold, he knew that he had just enough time to do what was right.  
It was slow moving though. Onslaught had control over his legs, Charles did not. If there was only some way to get there, quickly.  
Turning his head, Charles saw a figure move. "Sinister?"  
"Look how pathetic you are," He scoffed.  
"Nathaniel, please help me."  
"Help you? After all this? We lost."  
"No, not yet. We can save them."  
"Why would we want to do that? You wanted them gone."  
"No, I don't. They're my family."  
Sinister rolled his eyes. "Here's my gift to you," He kneeled down, and in a swift movement, pulled a dagger out.  
"What are you-"  
Sinister shoved the blade into Charles chest. "Die old man," Getting up, Sinister walked into the night, away from all.  
Charles coughed. This couldn't happen. He had to help them.  
Crawling, Charles refused to give up. He would not rest until he knew they were safe.  
A familiar person skipped in. "Wade?" Charles shook.  
"Onslaught?" Deadpool almost laughed.  
"Wade, listen to me. Everyone is going to die, unless I can get there. Can you please take me to them?"  
"Why?"  
Charles sighed. He hated using his powers on others, but he was about use them anyways. Still, he was losing strength, and didn't want to waste it. There was one thing that might get him to help. "Wade listen to me, Lucas, the blue baby, is going to be murdered."  
Deadpool growled. "Why didn't you say so?" He trigger finger twitched. "Those no good normal jerk people!" Picking Charles up, Deadpool took off.  
"Thank you," Charles nodded.  
"You're heavy old man," Was all Wade replied.

* * *

"Ve vill never surrender to ze likes of you!" Kurt yelled back.  
"Then you've sealed your fate demon," The words were almost quiet, but no less threatening.  
The multitude rushed forward, yells of battle cries screaming out.  
Kurt stood in front of his wife and child, prepared to take on anybody.  
As the first man approached, Kurt recognized him. It was the man he had nearly killed so many months previously. Behind him was the farmer that had lost him farm to Azazel's hand. Hate was etched across both their faces.  
Just as the scarred man's scythe started coming down, he froze. Literally, not a muscle moved. In fact, the entire mob was stopped in their footsteps. It was dead quiet.  
"Vas ist das?" Kurt asked as he waved his hand in front of the man's face. No movement.  
"Gah!" A single voice was heard. All the mutants turned and looked, seeing their enemy. There sat Charles Xavier, pain gripping his face. He held his head, concentrating very hard.  
"Onslaught," Kurt growled.  
"Shhh..." Deadpool sat Indian style beside Charles. "He's trying to help."  
"Vhat is going on?"  
"What's her name hit him in the head, and Onslaught is asleep, nighty night. Charles is trying to save baby Lucas for me, and then the end," Wade whispered.  
"Okay, oka," Kurt put his hands up, confused. "Vhat is he doing to zem?"  
"I don't know, what do you think, I'm expert or something?"  
Charles face began to relax. He grimaced, but slowly opened his eyes. "It'll...be...fine...now..."  
Raven fell to her knees. "Thank God!" Cautiously she walked over to Charles, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."  
He merely nodded.  
The once murderous mass slowly began to stir, paying no heed to the others. They drifted away, blinking slowly.  
"What did you do?" Raven inquired.  
"I wiped their memory of this. Of mutants period. Of witches and demons in these woods. They just know that they are to never come here again."  
Raven started to cry, gratitude all over her face. "Oh Charles!" She buried her face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.  
He took a breath in. "I'm sorry for everything," He was aware many were still critical. "It won't happen again."  
"Charles?" Raven's eyes were wide.  
"I...I don't want to be remembered as the man who tried to...take everything over..." He coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth.  
"Are you okay?" Raven's lip quivered as the others gathered around. She slowly laid him down on the ground.  
"Thank you all...for everything..." Charles smiled one last time as he closed his eyes.  
"No..." Raven cradled his head. "No! Charles? Please don't! Please! No! Why?!"  
Kurt bowed his head in respect. Seeing Amanda's hands trembling, he pulled her close. "It's fine."  
She shook her head. "I did this..."  
"No, you didn't," Kurt sighed, looking at the blade that was still in Charles' unmoving chest.  
Amanda shuddered, releasing all her emotions. It had been to long a night, to harrowing, to much pain. And now, there was death.  
"I vill find out who did zis. One day, I svear," Kurt cried, tears falling onto the blood soaked ground.  
Amanda nodded, although what he said fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"...without Charles, none of us would be here. He died fighting for what he believed in, and we shall continue his legacy. Thank you." Scott bowed his head, along with everyone else.  
Raven laid a bouquet of flowers on the coffin. "Rest in peace Charles," She sighed, walking away.  
Kurt held Amanda's hand. They both still had bruises, and his side would always have a scar, but they were all alive. They would all live to the next day.  
Charles had made it safer for them than they had ever been. The hazard of the humans wasn't an immediate threat anymore. They could now live in a temporary peace. There wasn't to much that could hurt them, except for perhaps more mutants. Dangerous mutants like Sinister was still out there, and Pyro also, but they were glad to safe.  
Now Kurt only wanted to see the birth of his second child.

* * *

**Yin: *sniff* RIP Charles. **


	40. Epilogue

**Yin: Yes, Charles is dead. Hey, I asked you guys what you thought about somebody dying, and no one said a word. I was left to my own devices. Sorry, but he is officially dead. **

* * *

Kurt tossed Lucas into the air. The boy giggled, shouting. "Again Daddy, again!" The two year old squealed as his father threw him higher.  
Lucas gasped, pointing to a butterfly. He wiggled out of his father's arms, waddling to the fluttering creature.  
Kurt laughed as his son tried chasing after the insect, failing time after time.  
Stretching, Kurt looked around. So much had changed over the past few months. There were so many new homes, so many new faces. Of course, there were the old ones as well.  
Kurt chuckled as he saw Remy being chased out of one of the houses. Anna was holding a broom, complaining about him tracking inside. She patted her outstretched stomach, and then continued to work.  
Remy walked over, huffing. "Women," He muttered.  
Kurt shook his head smiling. "No, my freund, I zink it is just you."  
Remy crossed his arms.  
"Besides, you are ze one who vanted to marry her. I varned you, didn't I?"  
"Yo' di'. And Remy don' regret marrying her, he jus' wan' da baby to come so she won' be so temperamental."  
Kurt nodded. "I know vhat you mean."  
"Talking about the wives behind their backs, are we now?" Lance walked up.  
"Oui, we are," Remy laughed.  
Lance snickered. "I know. Kitty's been extra...whatever it is since she's been pregnant."  
"Trust me," Kurt said. "It'll be vorth it in ze end," He glanced over at his son, who was playing contently in the dirt.  
Todd hopped up. He appeared very stressed. "Kurt! Mom says you better come quick!"  
All three men turned to him. "Vas? Vas is going on?"  
"It's Amanda! She's having the baby! And she says this one's gonna be quick!"  
Kurt's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Uh...uh..."  
"It's okay," Lance chortled. "We'll watch your kid for you."

Kurt teleported to his and Amanda's room door, knocking. He could hear his wife's cries.  
Ororo peaked out the door. "Oh, Kurt. Well, come on."  
Kurt stepped in the room nervously. Amanda was panting heavily, her face drenched with sweat. "Vhat do I do?"  
"Hold her hand!" Raven fussed.  
Bending down to his knees, Kurt gingerly grasped Amanda's hand. "It's gonna be okay."  
She screamed, then her face relaxed. She took a deep breath in, and smiled.  
A baby started to cry. Raven motioned for Kurt to come over, handing him scissors. "Right here," She held the umbilical cord.  
Kurt vigilantly snipped it. He gazed down into his daughter's eyes, unaware that something could be so flawless.  
Raven wrapped the newborn in a blanket, and handed her to her mother.  
Amanda started to cry, tears of joy dripping down her face. "Kitrina. Her name is Kitrina."  
Kurt grinned, placing his finger in Kitrina's tiny fist. "Five fingers," He breathed.  
Kitrina opened her eyes, squinting.  
"Brown eyes," Amanda added.  
"She looks like you," Kurt smiled, kissing Amanda on the head. "Exactly like you. She's perfect."  
Kitrina started to cry again.  
"She's loud," Kurt murmured.  
"That's right," Amanda laughed."Of course, you didn't hear Lucas."  
"No, I didn't," Kurt was sullen.  
"It's okay," Amanda rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.  
"I love you Amanda," Kurt whispered.  
"I love you too Kurt," Amanda looked up at her husband, and they shared a kiss.

* * *

Someone coughed, stumbling up. His face was contorted in pain, and bandages wrapped around his sides. It had taken him a long time to heal, and he still had a long ways to go.  
He shook as he he walked, his strength having left him a long time ago.  
Placing his hand against his castle wall for support, the man hissed. "Curse you Nightcrawler. I curse you forever more. And I shall have my revenge one day, for I am Azazel. You can count on it."

* * *

**Yin: Okay, yeah so Azazel's not dead. But that's for another story, for another time. This story, however, is as the Latins would say, Finis! Yes, this is the The End. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	41. Nightcrawler's Legacy

**Yin: This is just a thanks to all out there who have read this story. I have a wonderful time writing it, and hope to continue writing for you guys!  
Anyways, I want to personally thank _Knightrunner, Dragoncat, ImaniSechelles,_ and _Anonymous_ for all their loyal reviews! I really appreciated! It helped carry me on through my writer's block spell.  
For those who are reading this, here is a notice! Look out for the Sequel, _Nightcrawler's_ Legacy. Here's a sample:**

Lucas was shocked. This man was his grandfather? He had always been told that his grandfather had died! "Vell, vhat is your name?"  
"Azazel my boy. My name is Azazel."

**Yin: Yep. the return of Azazel! Look for it! Read it! Review!**


End file.
